Love Affair
by CarolineZK
Summary: Marceline, una estrella del rock, acepta ser entrevistada por Bonnibel durante tres meses. No son simples desconocidas, sino que fueron mucho más allá de la amistad y su ruptura las dejó destrozadas. ¿Cómo terminará ese capricho del destino? [BUBBLINE] [YURI] [MARCELINE & PB]
1. Reencuentro

El día parecía ir tal y como siempre en aquella oficina de periodismo, ella se dedicaría a editar artículos y corregirlos, en vez de entrevistar a alguien interesante, saludaría a su jefe, se encontraría una rosa blanca, misteriosamente decorada con un lazo rosado en el correo de su empresa.

Lo que realmente fue novedoso, fue que su jefe se acercó personalmente a ella y la citó en su despacho para comunicarle algo importante. ¿De qué se trataría?

—Lamento haberte llamado tan repetidamente, PB. Voy a ir directo al grano, por fin la vocalista y bajista, Marceline Abadeer ha aceptado nuestra entrevista.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar ese nombre que tantas veces había intentado borrar de su mente, memoria, corazón y piel, al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva y comenzaba a sudar frío. ¿Cómo un simple nombre era capaz de ponerla contra las cuerdas?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su superior con cierta preocupación reflejada en su voz.

—Sí, no es nada. Sigue, por favor.

—Verás, cuando me comunicaron esta noticia, pensé en ti como la reportera ideal para esta edición especial de la revista «Rock & Love», entrevistarás su día a día durante tres meses. ¿Aceptas?

—¡Será todo un honor, señor! Gracias por confiar en mí. «No dejaré que ella arruine mi vida. Es una oportunidad única» pensó para sí misma.

—Pues perfecto, porque nos está esperando en la sala de conferencias. Vamos.

Ahí estaban otra vez, una delante de otra, ninguna creyó que volverían a encontrarse, y menos aún en esa situación. Ellas eran el fuego y el hielo, el yin y el yang, el desenfreno y la formalidad, en resumen, la estrella del rock Marceline Abadeer y la princesa de un reino venido a menos, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Casualidades del destino como esas provocaban que antiguas amantes, cuyos caminos se separaron hacía mucho tiempo, volvieran a reunirse por algo tan trivial como una entrevista para una revista musical en la que Bonnie trabajaba. Puede que fuera una princesa, pero siempre se interesó por el periodismo y bueno, también por la ciencia, siendo más como su trabajo, y el periodismo un hobby.

Marceline se conservaba tal y como Bonnie recordaba. Su piel era tan pálida que rozaba con el blanco azulado, sus ojos azul grisáceo, su cabello negro azulado algo desordenado y largo hasta los tobillos y sedoso, su dentadura blanca y perfecta, su figura bien proporcionada y sensual y su tatuaje de marcas de colmillos en el cuello debido a su pasión por los vampiros.

Y Bonnibel, una joven de aspecto distinguido que contrastaba con el carácter desenfadado de la pelinegra, con una piel pálida algo rosada, unos ojos de un extraño color violeta, un cabello largo y rosado, unas curvas que eran disimuladas por ropas algo sueltas.

En aquella habitación contrastaban sus atuendos basados en una cazadora vaquera azul, una camiseta gris, unos jeans azules oscuros, unos botines de tacón blancos y un pañuelo azul medio atado a su cuello, en el caso de la roquera; y un vestido rosado con vuelo, con tacones magenta en caso de «su majestad»

—Bueno, señorita Abadeer, aquí está quien se encargará de entrevistarla exhaustivamente durante tres meses.

—Según tengo entendido, es su primera entrevista como principal redactora. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para facilitarle la tarea. —hablaba con su voz algo grave y sensual. Parecía otra persona, quizá sí que había cambiado desde la última vez.

—Será un placer trabajar con usted. —dijo la pelirrosa, tendiéndole su mano para un apretón de manos profesional.

—El placer será mío. —susurró al mismo tiempo que enlazaba su mano gélida con la mano cálida de la periodista.

DÍA 1

La periodista vestía más informal, con ropa suelta, aunque con sus típicos colores pastel. Pensaba en la entrevista, le resultaba muy extraño que Marceline hubiera olvidado todo, puesto que fue su culpa que lo dejaran, ella le hizo daño y recibió un grito desgarrador «¡No te atrevas a aparecer de nuevo en mi vida!» como despedida. Las personas podían cambiar y madurar, ¿no?

Llegó a su casa a la hora acordada, no había cambiado de residencia y el volver a entrar en esa vivienda en la que habían compartido tantos momentos íntimos, la hacía sentirse extraña, mezclando angustia con motivación. Todo terminaría si tocaba el timbre, eso pensó ella.

Llamó por varias veces, sin encontrar respuesta, ¿quizá había salido a hacer algún recado? La pregunta se resolvió por sí misma cuando se escuchó una voz por el altavoz del timbre.

—¿Sí?

—Marceline, soy yo. ¿Podrías abrir?

—Que extraño que te hayas presentado por aquí. Creía recordar que te gustaba huir de tus problemas. —habló con una voz gélida.

No comprendía nada, ¿acaso todas esas sonrisas y cordialidad era una simple fachada? ¿Acaso no había pasado página y madurado?

—¿Puedes abrirme y discutimos como personas civilizadas frente a frente?

—Creía haberte dejado muy claro que no quería verte envuelta en mi vida. No pienso abrirte, no tengo nada que decirte, ni nada por lo que pelear, hace tiempo que todo desapareció.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotras!

—Renuncia a este trabajo, o ¡quizá prefieres escribir algún artículo sobre el material del que está hecha mi puerta?

—¡No estoy para bromas, Marceline! ¡Amo mi trabajo y no pienso que ni tú ni nadie me arrebate esta oportunidad!

«Veamos si lo que amas es tu trabajo o la posibilidad de recuperar la fama que tanto extrañas»

—Bueno, ¿vas a abrirme? Sabes mejor que nadie que soy capaz de quedarme aquí todo el día.

—Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza. Solo te abro porque no quiero que piensen nada raro los vecinos.

Después de un largo suspiro, la puerta se abrió revelando a la pelinegra vestida con una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, unos jeans grises y unas Converse negras. Su cabello estaba húmedo y algo desordenado y su perfume característico de chocolate y café, deleitó el olfato de la recién llegada.

—¿Hay algo en tu armario que no sea de color pastel?

—¿Hay algo en el tuyo que no sea negro, rojo o gris?

—Touche. Bueno, pasa, te conoces de sobra el camino al salón, voy a preparar unas bebidas. ¿Té o café? No respondas, sé que dirás té con leche. No lo malinterpretes, es solo cuestión de cortesía, tú misma insististe mucho en eso.

Todo se conservaba igual que antes, nada había cambiado su disposición, lo único nuevo eran discos de oro y platino, junto con numerosos premios, expuestos en las paredes y chimeneas. La joven de ojos violáceos se acomodó en uno de los sillones de piel color crema, su sillón, acariciando su superficie, como si haciendo eso, pudiera ser disculpada de todos sus errores.

Sacó su portátil y comenzó a escribir, centrada en la descripción de esa habitación que tan bien conocía. Aunque algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, el sonido de la bandeja de plástico siendo posada con delicadeza sobre el cristal de la mesa de café. Levantó su mirada del teclado y algo la hizo sonreír, no sabía si era a posta o no, pero ella estaba utilizando el juego de tazas y tetera que le regaló y, además, había puesto pastas como acompañamiento.

—No te hagas ilusiones. No quiero que me pongas como una mala anfitriona, eso es todo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues hace quince minutos parecía todo lo contrario.

—Solo estaba poniendo a prueba tu determinación. —se excusó bebiendo de su café solo y sin azúcar.

—¿Podemos comenzar con la entrevista? No solo trata de relaciones, sino también de gustos, aficiones, pasatiempos…

—Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para escribir eso por ti misma. Hagamos un trato, si escribes todo lo que recuerdas y aciertas en casi todo para mañana, te dejaré acompañarme en una de mis rutinas matutinas de running. —negociaba una vez que había terminado con su bebida y se levantaba del sillón.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Tengo que prepararme, he quedado con mi novio.

—¡¿Novio?!

—Bonnie, estás celosa, ¿me equivoco?

—¿De ti? Ni en tus sueños. Solo me ha sorprendido, voy a escribirlo.

—Haz lo que quieras. Solo vete. Nos vemos mañana.


	2. Corazones unidos por el dolor

Hola chicos, al fin la inspiración me ha dado en este fic y he podido traeros la continuación. Espero que lo disfruten y que me digan que les pareció. No se olviden de que mi parte de escritora se alimenta de reviews XD. Va dedicado a todos vosotros, y especialmente a LucyLoquilla, nekkosixx, Luna del Desierto y rezuri20.

* * *

Aún cuando regresaba a casa, sus últimas palabras seguían resonando en su mente. Bonnibel no podía olvidar la forma en la que su ex pronunció su nombre y el tono sabelotodo de su voz. Esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de la pelinegra, su carácter que contrastaba con el suyo, esa actitud desenfadada y lanzada que lograba ponerla contra las cuerdas sin mucho esfuerzo…

Entró a su apartamento y se puso manos a la obra con el artículo. No pensaba fallar, ella quería que todo fuera un éxito y, la verdad, acompañar a la cantante en una de sus sesiones de ejercicio físico sería algo bastante bueno y original que añadir al reportaje.

Mentiría si dijera que no recordaba perfectamente cuales eran sus costumbres, pasatiempos y cosas favoritas. No podía olvidarlo por mucho empeño que pusiera en ello y, pensándolo bien, ¿quién le hubiera dicho que no haberla podido superar le facilitaría su trabajo?

Lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse, le encantaba sentir la temperatura del suelo calefactado contra sus pies descalzos, más tarde se hizo un té blanco y se tumbó en su cómodo sillón de piel sintética acompañada de su portátil con un documento de texto abierto en el que escribir todo lo que llegaba a su mente en esos momentos.

 _«Marceline Abadeer, la cantante de rock y bajista del momento es mucho más humana de lo que puede parecer una vez que está sobre el escenario metida en su papel de estrella del rock sensual y atrevida._

 _Su rutina diaria se basa en dormir unas seis horas e incluso menos, en su defensa, nos cuenta que es un alma nocturna y que la inspiración le llega durante la noche, por lo que es extraño que duerma por la noche, prefiere dormir durante la luz del día. Cuando se levanta por la mañana, lo primero que hace es darse una buena ducha de agua tibia para activar su cuerpo y mente, se arregla un poco, desayuna y sale a correr para mantenerse en forma y eliminar los pensamientos que no le favorecen. Cuando regresa, se da una ducha rápida y fría, limpia su enorme casa y una vez que ha terminado, se sienta en su sillón con su bajo y con una grabadora encendida para componer o simplemente, liberarse._

 _Más tarde, se da cuenta de que es tarde y no ha hecho la comida, por lo que salta de ahí, se ata un mandil y se pone a buscar algo en el frigorífico con lo que cocinar algo delicioso y ligero, todos sabemos lo bien que está. Ella dice que el secreto está en sus genes, aunque la dieta y el ejercicio son decisivos para ese cuerpo fitness._

 _Si hay algo que rivaliza con su pasión y amor por la música, es su amor por la siesta, ya que duerme poco, los diez minutos en los que cierra los ojos en el sillón son su momento de máximo bienestar._

 _Sus gustos son muy variados y complejos, pero, aun así, he conseguido que nos los confesara. Le encanta el rojo en todas sus variaciones, los frutos rojos, ropa roja, objetos rojos…; su estilo musical favorito por excelencia es el rock alternativo con mezcla de heavy, tal y como demuestra en sus canciones. También ama los sábados por la noche, conocidos como los sábados de cine. Se considera muy cinéfila, sobre todo de las películas de acción, disparos, coches y, como no, de miedo y vampiros. Si hay algo en este mundo por lo que daría todo y más, sería por los vampiros._

 _Odia el sol porque dice que siente cómo quema su piel, de hecho, según su médico, es alérgica a él._

 _Sus pasatiempos favoritos son correr, cantar, tocar el bajo, componer y cambiar a las personas de su entorno. Le encanta influir para hacer mejores a sus amigos, pues tiene un corazón enorme. Y, aunque su fachada de persona fría y distante muestre lo contrario, debajo de esas capas encuentras a alguien cálida, preocupada por sus seres queridos, atenta, cuidadosa y muy muy protectora._

 _Como comentario personal, si alguna vez consigues que una persona como ella se abra con totalidad a ti, no la dejes escapar, mantenla junto a ti, cuídala, atesórala y hazla feliz, tanto o más de lo que ella te haga durante el resto de tus días.»_

Todo salió de su corazón, todos sus recuerdos y momentos buenos fueron depositados en ese documento, sacando a la luz todos los problemas de la ruptura y la sensibilidad que ella había intentado ocultar durante tanto tiempo. Su corazón no pudo aguantar tantas emociones repentinas y contradictorias en un mismo día, se derrumbó y lloró, lloró como nunca había hecho. Ese llanto no se pudo comparar al que derramó cuando perdió su poder, el poder se podía recuperar y no te aseguraba la felicidad, pero ella por su propia ambición había dejado escapar a una persona maravillosa que la trataba como una auténtica reina. Alguien en quien podía confiar, había perdido a su mejor amiga, su confidente, su amante… su hombro en el que llorar.

Guardó el documento y cerró el ordenador, dejándolo sobre la mesa de cristal para volver a tumbarse y temblar de desesperación.

«¡Qué inocente, haber creído que había superado al amor de mi vida»

Esas palabras iban y venían por su mente, torturándola, hiriéndola y dándole golpes de realidad, todo lo que ella había ocultado, la fachada de seguridad y profesionalidad había caído y no tenía a nadie que la consolara ni que reconstruyera todo lo que ella edificó por su propio bienestar sentimental.

Ese, ese era el efecto que tenía la pelinegra sobre ella. Era la única que podía ponerla sentimental, la única que pudo llevarla a la luz, quien le dio la guía para ser una mejor soberana…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _La pelirrosa había sido invitada a inaugurar un nuevo estadio con una acústica sin igual que estrenaría el grupo del momento, «Bloody Love». Lo que más llamó su atención, bueno, mejor dicho, la persona que más llamó su atención fue nadie más ni nadie menos que la vocalista de ese grupo. Una pelinegra de piel tan pálida que parecía irreal y unos ojos grises profundos que parecían viajar al centro de su alma._**

 ** _Esa mujer era todo lo que ella detestaba, así que, ¿por qué llamaba su atención? ¿Era por su melena que llegaba al suelo, su figura sensual o su voz rasgada y sexy? Lo que más le gustaba era su estilo desenfadado, roquero, sus piercings, ese tatuaje de un mordisco y esa sonrisa perfecta de un color tan blanco como la más grandiosa perla._**

 ** _Lo que jamás imaginó fue que sus miradas conectarían momentos antes de que ella tomara las tijeras para cortar la cinta ceremonial. La cortaron juntas al mismo tiempo que una miraba en la profundidad de la mirada de la otra._**

 ** _Su corazón se aceleró como nunca lo había hecho en ese momento tan especial. La vocalista le sonrió con complicidad, guiñando un ojo e invitándola a quedarse en un sitio privilegiado para que pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo que iba a dedicarle._**

 ** _No pudo negarse a esa oferta tan suculenta y entró guiada por la mano gélida de la chica que la hechizó. Esa noche fue única y permanecería en sus recuerdos como algo inolvidable, por primera vez en su vida pudo olvidar quien era, disfrutar y dejarse llevar al compás de la música y las letras tan adictivas y profundas que salían por sus labios negros._**

 ** _Pero, sin duda alguna, algo que permanecería con ella hasta el día de su muerte, no sería otra cosa que una camiseta que Marceline llevaba puesta el mismo día del concierto, una camiseta de su grupo impregnada de su perfume y calidez que le fue regalada. Esa prenda se convertiría en su amuleto y en su posesión más preciada._**

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

«Marceline… me gustaría tanto poder volver en el tiempo y golpearme a mí misma hasta hacerme entender de lo equivocada que estaba al dejarte ir»

Pero, no solo la periodista estaba destrozada, sino que la morena no podía meterse en la situación de su supuesta cita. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había terminado saliendo con él, su relación era algo popularmente conocido por las letras de «PR» o su transcripción «promotional relationship», traducido al español como «relación promocional». Se supone que era una oportunidad para ayudar al chico, pero la verdad, no se lo ponía nada fácil, era un completo desastre, machista y poco educado. Nunca antes había deseado con tanta intensidad terminar con un contrato.

No solo eso le afectaba, haber visto a Bonnie también tenía parte de culpa. No podía olvidar la mirada que le dedicó cuando le dijo que tenía novio, ella conocía esa mirada a la perfección, era una mirada celosa. Y cuando tomaron el té juntas, se sintió algo tan cercano y especial como todas las cosas que habían vivido juntas. ¿Por qué había tenido que terminar todo así.

* * *

¿Qué opinan de cómo se conocieron? ¿Las costumbres de Marcy? ¿Creen que la camiseta ha sido algo acertado que adaptar de la serie? Cuéntemelo todo en los reviews, contesto encantada y me sacan una sonrisa y ganas de escribir. Es una situación de ganancia mutua, ¿no creen? XD


	3. Propuesta aceptada

Estoy inspirada y se nota XD. Aquí tienen otro capítulo algo más largo con un final inesperado. Gracias por los comentarios, LucyLoquilla y nekkosixx, va para vosotros. Siempre cumplo, si hay review, hay dedicatoria. Por cierto, creo que van a gritar como fangirls en varias ocasiones.

* * *

La cita había sido un completo desastre, ¿cómo se podía ser tan idiota y maleducado? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer un castigo así? Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la idea del karma respecto a cómo se había comportado con su ex. Ni siquiera ella sabía el porqué de su hostilidad, la había superado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como una adulta civilizada y colaborar con ella? ¿Por qué quería que ella sintiera todo el dolor que le había provocado? ¿Acaso era tan difícil pensar de manera racional?

Llegó a su casa totalmente agotada y sin ganas de hacer nada. Las eternas horas que había estado con él fingiendo tener una relación fueron el mayor desperdicio de su vida. El tiempo es oro y en ese sentido, estaba perdiendo millones de dinero.

Solo pudo suspirar con pesadez, dejándose caer en la comodidad de su sillón, al mismo tiempo que miraba el reloj de pared. Eran más de las doce de la noche, solo se echaría unos minutos y luego compondría algo para su nuevo álbum o al menos, eso era lo que tenía pensado. La realidad fue muy diferente, lo que lo despertó fue el sonido del timbre seguido de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

DÍA 2

Desorientada, miró la hora en el reloj de pared y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, ¡se había dormido en el sillón! ¡Y lo peor es que había sido totalmente destapada! Debía cuidar de su garganta y esa noche le pasaría factura. Se desperezó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y abrió frotándose los ojos, encontrándose con su ex, tan impecable como siempre.

—Buenos días… —saludó la recién despertada bostezando.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me dormí en el sillón, nada del otro mundo.

—Veo que sigues manteniendo esa costumbre. —habló con diversión la periodista mientras acompañaba a la morena al salón.

—Ha sido sin querer, solo quería dormir diez minutos, no ocho horas. Acabo de desperdiciar mi día. Si me disculpas, voy a darme una ducha para despejarme.

Con esas palabras se alejó subiendo las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior en la que se encontraba el dormitorio principal, su baño privado, un mini gimnasio y la habitación que había sido suya durante su relación.

Bonnibel se encontraba en un humor algo lamentable después de todo lo que había llorado y gritado el día anterior, pero no podía demostrarlo, debía permanecer profesional, ante todo. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo de desayunar a la pelinegra, probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a una discusión, pero no quería perder el tiempo.

Cuando la anfitriona regresó de su ducha, pudo encontrar un delicioso desayuno preparado por ella para ella. Eso la hizo sonreír internamente, aunque su orgullo no le permitía ser totalmente sincera.

—Creía que decías que los modales eran algo indispensable, princesa. —dijo con un tono sarcástico, antes de tomar el vaso de zumo de naranja y beber lo suficiente como para calmar su sed.

—No quería perder el tiempo. No te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Ilusiones? ¿Yo? ¡Qué graciosa!

—Come y calla. Tenemos un artículo en el que trabajar.

—Bueno, primero tengo que darte el veredicto. ¿Me dejas ver tu trabajo? —contestó con una voz socarrona, sentándose en su sillón y mordiendo el pan tostado.

—Toma…

La joven de melena azabache, larga y espesa comenzó a leer como si aquello fuera un best seller, no entendía el motivo, pero esas palabras tenían su total atención y concentración. Acababa de descubrir que ese era uno de los caminos para llegar a la ventana del alma de la princesa y periodista, quizá se había equivocado con ella. Esa redacción era impecable y el mensaje que transmitía era claro, cálido, cercano y lleno de sentimientos, en especial la reflexión personal. ¿Intentaba pedirle perdón con eso?

Terminó de leer y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla a esos ojos violáceos que una vez la reflejaron en los matices más apasionados de su vida, descubriendo que estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo, seguía siendo una bebé llorona y el motivo fue casi indudablemente, el artículo que ella le pidió.

—Lo siento… —dijo en un susurro más para sí misma que para su acompañante, aunque llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tus ojos. Perdóname, fui egoísta y no pensé en lo que supondría para ti rebuscar en tus recuerdos más personales en soledad.

¿Era cosa suya o Marceline se estaba disculpando con ella? No, no era cosa suya, se estaba disculpando, podía escuchar y ver la sinceridad en sus palabras y ojos. Jamás creyó que volvería a mostrarle esa faceta.

—No pensé que te disculparías. De todas formas, la culpa fue mía por ser tan sentimental.

—Bueno, según reflejas aquí tengo un gran corazón, quizá eso es lo que provoca que me disculpe.

—…

Si algo estaba claro era que nada se resistía a sus ojos, no importaba el tiempo que estuvieran separadas. Se conocían tan bien la una a la otra que eran capaces de saber lo que les ocurría sin tener que conversar, una mirada bastaba. Y ahí se encontraban, una al lado de la otra, sentadas con sus cuerpos en tensión, rogando para que no se rozaran. Porque no sabían cómo reaccionar en su presencia. Eran penosas, lamentables y muy orgullosas.

—Dame diez minutos.

—¡¿Dónde vas en plena entrevista?!

—¡Es una sorpresa! Y, además, todavía no has abierto la boca para preguntarme nada sobre tu trabajo. Aprovecha y relájate, no muerdo.

Esa expresión fue la que trajo a su mente toda clase de recuerdos pasionales de sus encuentros más prohibidos y oscuros, aquellos momentos que la piel jamás olvidaría. El fuego entre sus cuerpos en contacto y el cielo al alcance de sus manos.

—Sí que muerdes y te encanta hacerlo. —protestó algo ruborizada debido a esos recuerdos de alto voltaje.

Marceline agradeció enormemente estar de espaldas a ella, porque no pudo evitar morder su labio con deseo y desesperación, dibujándose una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Ella tenía razón, sí que mordía, pero precisamente, no le desagradaban esas muestras de pasión, sino todo lo contrario, ella era siempre la que rogaba más.

—A ti te encantaba sentir mis dientes en tu piel. No es mi culpa. —contestó girando su cabeza para mirarla con intensidad y dedicarle una sonrisa insoportable que consiguió acelerar su corazón.

«¡Maldito corazón! No te aceleres ahora, no queremos que piense algo que no es» pensó llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar calmar el latido frenético de su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Durante su espera, no dejaba de pensar en qué estaría preparando y por qué en ese momento. Cuando hacía eso siempre era para reírse de ella, ¿sería esa una situación de aquellas? No lo sabía y solo lo comprobaría a su vuelta.

—Disculpa el retraso, pero no encontraba algunas cosas. Toma. Vamos a correr. —habló ofreciéndole algo que provocó que ahora quien abriera los ojos como platos fuera la pelirrosa.

¡Era su ropa! Una ropa deportiva que Marceline le regaló y que ella misma olvidó en su casa cuando todo acabó. Estaba perfectamente doblada y olía a suavizante fresco, seguro que la lavaba periódicamente. Comenzaba a poder ver a través de sus muros.

—¿Qué miras? Solo vístete. ¡Rápido! —ordenó perdiendo la paciencia, para sonrojarse cuando ella fue al baño. Llevándose una de sus manos gélidas a su rostro para ayudar a bajarlo, necesitaba mantener su frialdad.

Volvió a agradecer enormemente llevar sus gafas de sol puestas porque así, pudo contemplarla sin disimulo una vez que salió vestida con esa ropa de compresión. Según su vista de halcón, sus pechos eran mucho más grandes de lo que lo eran entonces, al igual que sus glúteos. Parecía que había terminado de desarrollarse y ahora se entretendría poniéndola contra las cuerdas de manera inconsciente. Nunca se alegró más de sus ropas poco ceñidas, de lo contrario, no prestaría demasiada atención a sus cuestiones.

—¿Me queda bien?

Desconocía el porqué había preguntado eso, ¿para que necesitaba su aprobación si ya no formaba parte de su vida?

—Demasiado bien. Estás perfecta, tal y como siempre. ¿Vamos a correr o quizá prefieres rechazar mi invitación? No de juzgo, no debes de estar nada cómoda conmigo.

—Yo te sigo.

—Dime que relaje el ritmo si voy muy rápido, no quiero que te agotes. No sueles hacer este tipo de ejercicio físico.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan atenta? —preguntó con ironía, quería picarla.

—Tú me volviste así. ¿Es que quieres que te trate como un objeto? No digas tonterías y vamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Esa conversación terminó y comenzaron con el jogging matutino, gracias a que era otoño, la temperatura fresca ayudaba a mantener el ritmo y a no fatigarse. Se sentía tan bien poder disfrutar de momentos así a pesar de su ruptura. Por primera vez la luz seguía a la sombra, contemplando su figura y la espalda a la que tantas veces se había abrazado para llorar o buscando calor.

Marceline se encontraba feliz porque podía compartir su hobby con ella, puede que esa práctica se volviera rutinaria porque, ¿qué mejor manera de comenzar un día llena de energía que corriendo? A veces sentía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, pero mirándola, podía comprobar que un abismo las separaba. ¿Acaso se arrepentía? ¿Acaso quería disculparse y retomar las cosas donde lo dejaron?

Solo el tiempo lo diría, de momento se centró en hacerle posible la entrevista, facilitándole cosas y entorpeciendo otras, porque de lo contrario todo sería muy aburrido. Ella necesitaba emoción en su vida, y, siendo realistas, esa emoción y esos sentimientos desaparecieron junto con ella.

Era un día extraño, Bonnie había llorado por ella y había aparecido en sus sueños. No era garantía de que el día siguiente fuera igual de bueno y comunicativo. Eso era lo que las hacía especiales, su espontaneidad.

Llegaron a un parque repleto de césped verde que comenzaba a teñirse de distintos colores como rojo, amarillo y marrón, debido a las hojas de los árboles caducifolios que caían cubriendo el suelo. Amaba el aroma del rocío de la mañana, ese parque era uno de los favoritos de la cantante, no era muy grande, pero era familiar e íntimo, lo que le permitía poder entrenar sin tener que preocuparse por la gente y sus hordas de fans.

Bonnie se sentó en un banco de madera jadeando. Quizá la pelinegra había sido demasiado intensa en su primera vez (no malpenséis XD). Ella se acercó, ofreciéndole agua y una expresión orgullosa.

—Toma, bebe. Lo has hecho bien para ser la primera vez. Puedes respirar tranquila y no te olvides de estirar. Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo.

La periodista solo pudo sonrojarse y beber de su botella. Estaba volviendo a conquistarla con esas sonrisas sinceras, no sabía si prefería la frialdad a esto.

—Espero que me estés mirando para aprender a estirar y no para deleitarte la vista. Tampoco te culpo, soy una diosa. —se burló con diversión, aumentando el rubor de la pelirrosa.

—Justo cuando creía que habías cambiado algo. Eres idiota.

—Eso no te molestó para salir conmigo, ¿me equivoco?

—Y pensar que ayer no podías verme…

—No he dicho lo contrario. Estoy colaborando para regresar a mi tranquilidad habitual lo más rápido posible. —mintió con excelencia. Era una mentirosa compulsiva, no podía dejar que supiera todo lo que pensaba. Su orgullo no lo permitía.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Así podré olvidarme de ti! —gritó enfadada, lanzándole la botella y comenzando a caminar furiosa.

«Mierda… Hemos vuelto a liarla»

—Eh, espera. ¡No te enfades! ¡Te vas a arrugar! —dijo persiguiéndola e intentando suavizar la situación.

—¡No me importa! ¡No tengo a nadie a quien impresionar!

Acababa de tocar una fibra sensible y lo sabía. ¿Podía meter más la pata? Solo había una forma de arreglar la situación y ella suspiró antes de tomarla por la muñeca y voltearla para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Me vas a escu… Espera, ¿por qué lloras?

—Tú tienes la culpa. ¡Me haces así!

—Llorona, ven aquí. —susurró secando sus lágrimas y abrazándola. Había vencido a su orgullo por unos momentos, no iba a dejar que llorara otra vez.

—Creía que habías dicho que querías deshacerte de mí. —protestó intentando escapar de ese abrazo.

—No puedo verte llorar, no es mi culpa. —confesó atrayéndola de nuevo, el rubor cubría sus mejillas. La situación era incómoda y vergonzosa, pero era la única forma de que dejara de llorar.

—No puedo respirar… —volvió a protestar, estaba siendo sofocada por los grandes senos de la roquera.

Lo que ambas desconocían era que un periodista de una revista rival a la de Bonnie, las había estado siguiendo desde que salieron a correr y tomó fotos de los momentos que podían ser malinterpretados.

—Mañana esta será la noticia del día… —rio con malicia frotándose las manos y desapareciendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

¿Qué opinan del periodista? A mí ya me cae mal y acabo de inventármelo XD. No sé cuándo actualizaré, este ritmo no se mantendrá. ¡Maldita universidad! ¡Espero reviews para consentirlos con lo que quieran! :D


	4. Inesperado

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que disfruten de este capítulo extenso y completo. Va dedicado a LucyLoquilla, nekkosixx, SaraJMB019 y Luna del Desierto, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Están a punto de leer el comienzo de un salseo bastante interesante. Bueno, sin más dilación, los dejo leer.

* * *

La entrevista había terminado y la cantante se encontraba sola en casa, reflexionando sobre los eventos de ese día. Todo había sido demasiado intenso y contradictorio, esa era la definición de su relación. Su relación no era «no te soporto, pero colaboraré contigo», era más bien «finjo no soportarte, pero me preocupo por ti, no he podido olvidarte y mi orgullo no me permite ser sincera» Un suspiro siguió a esos pensamientos, justo entonces, alguien llamó al timbre y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Algo molesta se acercó a abrir, esperando a todas las personas del mundo, frente a la que se encontraba frente a ella. Su padre, Hudson Abaader, conocido por el mundo como uno de los mejores abogados, pero ocultando el terrible secreto de que era corrupto y líder de una mafia muy poderosa, había ido a visitarla.

—Hola, Marcy, ¡no has cambiado nada! —saludó con una sonrisa sincera, puede que fuera en apariencia malo, pero amaba a su pequeña más que a nadie en el mundo.

—¿Papá? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Te lo contaré cuando me dejes pasar.

—De acuerdo, pasa, siéntete como en casa…

—No pensaba hacer otra cosa. Bueno, solo he venido a preguntarte sobre tu situación. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Sinceramente me encuentro muy confusa, demasiado para mi gusto. —se sinceró la pelinegra mirando a los ojos de su progenitor.

—¿Es por culpa de ese asqueroso contrato?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hija, ¿acaso te has olvidado de que soy tu abogado y que tus papeles pasan antes por mis manos que por las tuyas?

—Cierto… Y no, no es por eso, aunque también influye.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea. —habló con calidez en su voz, posando una mano sobre la de su hija para reconfortarla.

—No es nada, solo tengo que pasar un tiempo de reflexión, nada más.

—¿Tiene que ver con la princesa?

El mayor supo que había acertado cuando sintió cómo su hija se crispaba al escuchar dicho nombre. Esas jóvenes nunca cambiarían.

—He vuelto a verla y, de hecho, me está entrevistando.

—Lo sé, querida. Yo fui quien aceptó el artículo sabiendo que ella trabajaba ahí.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que todo lo que estoy sintiendo es por tu culpa?

—Bueno, no les dije nada sobre ella, así que sigue siendo cosa del destino. Además, sabes que siempre me agradó. ¡Os veíais tan lindas tomadas de la mano! ¡Tengo incluso una foto! ¿Quieres verla? —decía con una voz que reflejaba su emoción y afecto por la pelirrosa.

—Creo que paso. —suspiró resignada ante la actitud de su padre—. Entonces supongo que habrás venido a preguntar sobre si ella era quien me estaba entrevistando.

—¡Has heredado el intelecto de papá! —exclamó dispuesto a lanzarse a sus brazos, siendo bloqueado por la mano de la roquera.

—Es evidente.

—Seguro que el tiempo debe de haberle sentado de maravilla. Debe de verse como una señorita distinguida y bella.

—Lo peor es que no te equivocas. No entiendo por qué me siento así con ella si representa todo lo que odio.

—Querida, los opuestos se atraen. La ley de los contrarios rige el universo. Yin y yang no son nada separados, pero juntos son armonía. No hay creación sin destrucción.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan orientalista?

—Desde que voy a clases de yoga y meditación. Decidí tomarlas después de un ataque de ira en el que maté a dos de mis mejores hombres.

—Por dios, ¿cuándo dejarás de llenar tus manos de sangre?

—Tú te negaste a heredar el negocio familiar y respeto tu decisión, pero alguien tiene que encargarse de asustar a ciertas personas. Debería irme, tengo a un rehén en el maletero amordazado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabes lo arriesgado que es eso?

—Marceline, quien no arriesga, no gana. Nunca lo olvides. —esas palabras fueron las últimas que compartieron.

Durante la noche, ella era quien no podía conciliar el sueño, las palabras de su padre no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza «quien no arriesga, no gana», ¿acaso las había dicho con una doble intención? Seguro que sí, ese hombre era un experto en manipulación mental, e incluso desconociendo el porqué, siempre terminaba influida positivamente de todo lo que él la llevaba a hacer.

Bonnie tampoco se encontraba en una situación algo mejor, pues tampoco podía dormir por mucho empeño que pusiera en ello, por suerte, mañana era un día libre, ideal para desconectar y sacarse de la cabeza la figura de su ex que había vuelto repentinamente a su vida como por casualidad del destino.

Jamás conseguiría entenderla, era tan cálida con ella que podría quemarla, para al segundo ser más fría que un glaciar. Tenía un gesto tierno, para más tarde dejarla de lado. Eso no era nada sano para su corazón que no había logrado superarla, cada vez que estaba con ella, sus sueños volvían a construirse para ser destruidos inmediatamente y sin piedad, pero, aun así, no podía evitar querer verla. Le era imposible sacar su imagen, su voz, su mirada y su aroma de su mente, estaba totalmente bajo su hechizo y eso la sacaba de sus casillas.

* * *

Tal y como dijo el paparazzi, fueron portada al día siguiente. Bonnie estaba aprovechando su día libre para dormir y reflexionar sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar en su vida y la despertó el sonido de su tono de llamada. Eran las ocho de la mañana, ¿quién sería y para qué?

La sangre de su cuerpo se congeló cuando leyó en la pantalla el nombre de su jefe. ¿Qué había pasado? Descolgó sin dudar, tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

—PB, ¿has visto algún periódico, revista o la tele?

—No, ¿por qué debería hacerlo, señor?

—Solo enciende la tele y comprenderás.

Obedeció y alcanzó el mando de la tele de su habitación que estaba en la mesita de su derecha. No le dio tiempo a terminar de despertarse cuando una noticia un tanto especial salió en antena.

 _«Marceline Abadeer ha sido vista con una joven de pelo rosado, de identidad desconocida de momento. Un periodista las vio el día anterior muy acarameladas y cariñosas, compartiendo una sesión de running. ¿Será esto lo que marque el fin de la polémica relación que mantenía con el rapero Ash?»_

—¡Es imposible! ¡Las fotos están sacadas fuera de contexto! Solo me estaba dando agua y consolándome, nada más… —protestó con incredulidad y furia reflejadas en su voz.

—Te creo, pero lo mejor será que dejéis la entrevista para la semana que viene. Deja que las cosas se calmen para volver a ir a entrevistarla, ya sabes lo persistente y agotadora que es la prensa del corazón. Sigue descansando, lo mereces. Tampoco vengas a la oficina, no queremos líos, tenías un exceso de días libres remunerados. Tómate unas vacaciones.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambió con su jefe antes de marcar el número de su ex. Necesitaba saberlo. Pero parecía que ella pensó lo mismo, justo cuando iba a llamarla, su nombre apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Marceline? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Bonnie! ¡Explícame por qué está toda mi casa rodeada de fans y periodistas! Creía que podía confiar en ti.

—Entiendo que estás recién levantada y que la sangre no te riega bien todavía, pero hazme el favor de encender la tele, cualquier canal sirve.

—¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!

—Sí, pero vamos. ¡Enciende la tele!

—Ni que hubiera un especial de mi serie favorita o algo… —suspiró al mismo tiempo que encendía la tele y bebía un poco de agua para intentar calmarse—. ¡No me jodas! ¿Ahora vienen con eso? No tenía suficientes problemas con la estúpida relación falsa para que ahora se inventaran otra fuera de contexto.

—¿A qué te refieres con relación falsa?

—A que detesto a mi supuesto novio. Es odioso, maleducado, sexista, machista y vago. —confesaba por teléfono.

—Parece que el muchacho es completito. ¿Cómo has terminado en esa situación?

—Digamos que mientras tú como miembro de la realeza debes enfrentarte a matrimonios de conveniencia, una vez que eres famoso, tu amor se vende como rosquillas y las relaciones comienzan a verse como algo de lo que sacar beneficios. Tengo suerte de que el contrato termine este mes, pero sinceramente, no sé si podré aguantar.

—Parece complicado, lo siento por ti. —intentó tranquilizarla con su voz dulce.

—Lo complicado va a ser lo tuyo como descubran que eres una princesa. Tanto tus súbditos como la prensa te presionarán día y noche.

—Bueno, ¿es verdad que tu casa está rodeada por hordas de fans?

—Sí, tengo las cortinas echadas y me da miedo de que algún loco rompa una ventana para entrar…

—Me siento culpable, prepara ropa, voy a ir a buscarte.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Creía que la temeraria era yo!

—No hay nada mejor para aumentar las ganancias que una aventura prohibida y dramática, ¿no crees? Esta es tu oportunidad de librarte de tu novio, ¿qué dices?

—Si me lo planteas así, no hay forma en la que pueda negarme, princesa.

—De acuerdo. Iré a buscarte y tendré unas palabras con la prensa.

—¿Vas a cansarlos con tu diplomacia?

—Ese sería el plan B, no tengo ningún discurso preparado, tendría que improvisar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan A?

—Besarte delante de toda esa gente y huir en tu moto.

—¿Quieres que el mundo arda?

—Reconoce que sería algo excitante. ¿No te recuerda a nuestros comienzos?

—¿Te refieres a cuando me colaba en palacio para besarte entre otras cosas?

—Sí. Y, además, tengo una semana de vacaciones.

Se escuchó una voz masculina de fondo, qué raro, Marceline estaba sola, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, es Ash. ¿Qué hace aquí? Luego te llamo.

* * *

La pelinegra colgó e intentó ponerse algo decente para ver a ese cerdo, lo que no quería era crearle falsas esperanzas. Aunque él no le dio tiempo, entró en su habitación y estaba furioso.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa forma?! —gritó apretando sus puños y amenazándola contra una pared.

—Primero, lo nuestro no es real, no tendría que importarte; segundo, todo es un malentendido; y tercero, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, por algo es privada. Ahora vete y déjame tranquila. —habló desafiante con una voz gélida.

—¡¿Cómo osas hablarme así?!

Todo fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando se percató de la situación en la que estaba, él acababa de golpearla y un hilo fino de sangre brotaba de su labio.

«Este chaval se cree especial. Vamos a demostrarle de qué estoy hecha» pensó para sí misma antes de sonreír con incredulidad.

—No quería llegar al tema de los puños, pero tú lo has querido.

Esa oración marcó el inicio de su ataque, no se cortaría, de hecho, llevaba deseando golpearle desde que lo vio por primera vez. Sería un sueño hecho realidad. Era mucho más rápida que él y su fuerza no era la que él creía, era una fuerza superior, quizá había olvidado que iba al gimnasio y que corría todos los días.

La moqueta se estaba manchando del rojo de su sangre mezclada, la sangre que salía de su labio sin control no era nada comparada a la nariz que acababa de romper y al labio que acababa de reventar. Sus puños le dolían y, de hecho, no sabía si toda la sangre que había en ellos era de Ash o si también había comenzado a sangrar debido a la dureza de sus golpes.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? Puedes marcharte antes de que acabe con el poco orgullo y superioridad que te quedan. No quiero verte más en mi vida. ¡Largo!

Él llevó ambas manos a intentar cortar la hemorragia que la pelinegra acababa de provocarle y salió por la puerta trasera, no quería que la prensa dejara su imagen por los suelos. Esos golpes le habían servido de escarmiento y quizá serían suficiente para hacerle cambiar ligeramente.

Acto seguido, llamó a la periodista, quien no se hizo de rogar y contestó al instante.

—¿Marceline?

—Ven rápido. Ash me ha pegado, pero no contaba con que él saldría perdiendo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a ponerte un dedo encima?

—Tranquilízate, solo me sangra el labio inferior, nada grave.

—¡Claro que es grave! ¡Te ha levantado la mano!

Con eso colgó y la dejó estupefacta, se estaba preocupando demasiado, ¿verdad? Solo pudo comenzar a preparar unas cuantas ropas que meter en la mochila, la libreta con las letras y composiciones, su grabadora, su portátil y su bajo.

* * *

Ella no se hizo esperar, podía incluso arriesgarse a afirmar que cuando la llamó ya estaba en camino, solo le dio tiempo a prepararse las cosas. ¿Cómo se enteró de su llegada? Muy sencillo, el revuelo era notable y digamos que la pelirrosa no estaba por la labor de hablar con nadie que no fuera ella.

La estrella del rock salió con sus gafas de sol, unos vaqueros, una camiseta simple y una chupa de cuero negra y se encontró a unos centímetros de una Bonnibel muy furiosa que lo primero que hizo antes de saludarla, fue tomarla por la muñeca y besarla sin previo aviso.

Era un beso voraz que ambas deseaban por mucho que intentaran negarlo, con una intensidad y un deseo sin igual. Su lengua dulce y caliente se introdujo en su boca y comenzó a recorrer un territorio que creía haber olvidado, poniendo ímpetu en intentar recordar. Sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo voluminoso y sensual, deteniéndose el tiempo justo en el lugar adecuado para hacerla suspirar y gruñir contra su boca.

Eso estaba mal, se estaban excitando delante de toda esa gente y, lo que era incluso peor, se estaban besando sin haber aclarado nada y probablemente tendrían que fingir una relación. Aunque siendo sinceros, no le importaría fingir si su pareja era ella.

Perdió por completo la situación que creía tener bajo control, dejándose llevar junto a la mujer que nunca dejó su corazón ni sus pensamientos. La mujer por la que mataría si hiciera falta, la mujer que significaba todo para ella, quien le dio una razón para seguir adelante.

Solo los flashes se encargaban de recordarles que el tiempo no se había detenido a su alrededor, aunque ellas sintieran lo contrario. Se separaron jadeantes y totalmente sonrojadas, la situación no resultó como ninguna de ellas habían creído, pero sí que resultó como deseaban en sus sueños.

No dijeron nada, solo se alejaron de ahí tomadas de la mano. Bonnie le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella se puso en el asiento del conductor y arrancó, alejándose de la muchedumbre emocionada.

—¿Vamos a tu casa?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no nos seguirán. Es un coche de alquiler que alquilé en metálico y con una personalidad falsa.

—Eres toda una chica mala.

—Las chicas buenas somos las peores, ¿no lo sabías? —provocó mirando en su dirección y sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Puedo hacerme una ligera idea.

—Necesitas tratar la herida de tu labio, no quiero que quede cicatriz en tu rostro.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

—Dime.

—Extrañaba tus labios, tu lengua, tu boca, tu olor, tus caricias… Y, bueno, besar a alguien acompañado del sabor a sangre.

—Esta vez no ha sido por tu emoción y tus mordiscos poco delicados. Respecto a lo anterior, me siento igual que tú, pero creo que antes debemos aprender a cómo mirarnos sin hacernos daño. Necesitamos aclarar todo, pero no te preocupes, no hay prisa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo mientras fingimos tener una relación sentimental.

—¿Sabes lo que más me molesta?

Bonnie solo hizo un sonido de curiosidad para que continuara con su charla reveladora, quién sabe, podría sacar material de oro de ahí.

—Que cuando realmente estuvimos juntas, no hubo ningún escándalo ni ningún problema. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Bueno, hace casi cuatro años que lo dejamos. Los tiempos cambian y las personas también, además, sabes mejor que nadie lo que la gente ama el drama y la prensa rosa. Vivimos en una sociedad cegada por el consumismo y el conformismo. Me gustaría que alguna vez mi política en mi reino fuera capaz de crear espíritu crítico y forjar a personas que no temieran en dar su opinión frente al mundo. Creo que eso es algo muy importante que ha caído en el olvido porque no conviene a la política actual. Los políticos no quieren que pensemos por nosotros mismos, quieren que seamos una más del rebaño manejable y si te sales de las normas políticamente correctas o moralmente aceptadas, eres un bicho raro y, con una alta probabilidad, entrarás en problemas.

—Realmente no entiendo como no eres portada de todos los periódicos con tu habilidad para la política y para gobernar. Lamento mucho haberme sentido tan bien después de que tu reino cayera prácticamente en el olvido…Tras haber reflexionado en estos últimos días, me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. El odio y el daño que me provocaste hacía imposible que viera cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver contigo con objetividad y claridad. —confesaba la pelinegra jugando con su melena algo avergonzada de sincerarse en esa situación.

—No te preocupes, forma parte del pasado, aunque me alegra que pienses así de mí. Me hace feliz. Yo también debo pedirte perdón, pero no creo que este sea el momento en el que vuelva a abrir mi corazón y mis miedos más profundos, solo hace dos días que lloré como nunca había hecho. Dame tiempo y todo saldrá a la luz.

—Hey, tranquila. Todo está bien, siempre lo estará si permanecemos juntas…

—Eso era lo que siempre decías para tranquilizarme. —recordó al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y recorría su mejilla, amenazando con caer antes de ser interceptada por el toque cálido y cuidadoso de la Abadeer.

—No llores, idiota… —susurró mezclando calidez con nostalgia.

—Reconozco que lo soy y de las grandes.

—Oye, era con cariño. ¡No digas eso! —protestó con dramatismo fingido intentando aliviar el ambiente y provocando una carcajada.

—¡Es verdad, te dejé ir! Esa es sin duda alguna, la decisión de la que me arrepentiré toda mi vida…

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Inesperado, ¿verdad? También intenso, lindo y extraño. Esa última confesión lo resume todo en una oración, ¿no creen?


	5. I'm just your problem

Esa oración la pilló desprevenida, se arrepentía de haberla abandonado. Aunque tal y como había dicho ella, ya la había hecho sufrir lo suficiente hace dos días. Esperaría a que se sintiera preparada para contárselo todo, después de casi cuatro años, no le importaba esperar, había madurado y dejado de ser tan impaciente.

Quizá uno de sus errores fue tomar muchas decisiones de forma precipitada, creyendo que le agradarían, pero sin haberle preguntado su opinión. Ahora mismo, se daba cuenta de que, después de haber vivido al idiota de Ash durante más de un año, la pareja era cosa de dos personas. No solo una podía tomar las decisiones.

Decidió permanecer en silencio y no echarle más sal a la herida, esa situación ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para aumentar su complejidad incluyendo el tema sentimental. Dicho problema debía tratarse por separado y con tranquilidad.

Se centró en el paisaje que pasaba velozmente por la ventana. El bullicio de la ciudad nunca cesaba, a veces le gustaría poder relajarse y disfrutar de un tiempo en soledad.

Después del trayecto en coche, se tuvieron que bajar a un par de manzanas de distancia de su apartamento para no dejar pistas y no llamar demasiado la atención. Iban caminando por los callejones y vigilando todos los lados y vías de acceso, no podían verlas en ese momento. Al menos, lo bueno de esas horas es que, era temprano y no muchas personas habían salido a la calle, eso era lo poco que podía consolarlas en esa situación.

«Demonios, Bonnie, ¡¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso?! Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento por ti, ¡mi vida ya era demasiado complicada sin ti!» pensó para sí, dando un pesado suspiro como si haciendo eso todo volviera a la normalidad. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre eso, conociéndose a ellas y a sus formas peculiares de actuar, iban a atacarse sin parar todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntas hasta soltar todo lo que habían retenido todo ese tiempo en el que habían estado separadas.

—Ya hemos llegado a «mi humilde morada». —informó al llegar a un rascacielos construido solo con cristal, acero y hormigón armado, una muestra sublime de lo minimalista de la arquitectura contemporánea y lo bella que podía volverse al reflejar los rayos del sol, momentos como el actual en los que el sol todavía brillaba con sutileza.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó mirando hacia arriba hasta que le dolía el cuello e intentaba contar todos los pisos de esa construcción.

—Las tres últimas plantas.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Se puede saber cuánto te pagan en tu editorial?! —no solo eran tres, sino que también eran las más amplias.

—Lo compré a plazos con una parte de mi sueldo de científica. En la planta inferior está una de las plantas de mi empresa farmacéutica. Tuve que recalcular mis presupuestos y redistribuir gastos para no tener que coger dinero de mi sueldo como soberana, no quería inmiscuir al pueblo en algo tan arriesgado como eso.

—¿Qué opinan tus ciudadanos?

—Saben que lo compré, al igual de que también creé una cantidad ingente de puestos de trabajo para todo el que lo necesitara y tuviera las titulaciones necesarias. Todo es beneficioso.

—Me sorprende que puedas llevar tantos trabajos al mismo tiempo. Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes que declarar al Estado?

—Soy una ciudadana leal en todos los lugares, mi condición de princesa no me exime del cumplimiento de la ley. Siempre se quedan con la mayor parte, pero me da igual, no lo hago por el dinero, sino por ayudar a mejorar este mundo y porque me encanta experimentar.

—Supongo que el hecho de que seas la investigadora principal hace que tengas esas enormes ojeras bajo tus ojos. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien últimamente?

—Creo que me he convertido en un ser más nocturno que tú. —bromeó preocupándola, puede que ella no durmiera por las noches, pero lo hacía durante el día.

—Yo duermo por el día. Tú no puedes hacer eso. Comienzo a preocuparme por tu salud, debería rechazar esta oferta para dejarte dormir algo más…

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Es la oportunidad perfecta para crecer como periodista, amo tanto el periodismo como la ciencia, no me hagas elegir entre alguna. Eso es cruel. —suplicó haciendo su ataque de máximo nivel, los ojitos.

—De acuerdo… No puedo hacer eso, sería privarte de libertad y nunca lo he hecho ni lo haré. —tranquilizó llevándose una de mis manos al hombro que acababa de golpear con bastante fuerza—. Auch, ¡no tenías por qué golpearme!

La ignoró y siguió adelante, de nuevo la cantante volvía a actuar como su sombra.

Ese edificio era inmenso y con un gusto decorativo exquisito, elegante y muy lujoso, era un reflejo casi exacto de la princesa.

—¿Cuál será mi habitación? —preguntó la joven pelinegra.

—Sígueme y no quiero escuchar ni una queja sobre nada. —advirtió la anfitriona.

—¡Oh, vamos! Soy una roquera rebelde, pero sé comportarme.

—Marceline, ¿soy yo o huele demasiado a sangre para ser solo la herida de tu labio?

—También me sangran los puños y bastante.

—¡¿Y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora?! —gritó furiosa, tomándola por la muñeca y llevándola al baño de la planta inferior.

La herida se sentó en una silla mientras que Bonnie buscaba el botiquín para curarla. Desde esa posición podía ver la grandiosidad de la ciudad, esas vistas eran sublimes, podían ser confundidas con cualquier fotografía, de no ser por el movimiento. Esa altura la hacía sentirse poderosa, como un gigante sobre el resto de personas. Eso la llevó a preguntarse que si la pelirrosa se sentiría así debido a su posición como soberana.

Dicha muchacha no tardó demasiado en acercarse a ella con un algodón empapado en yodo. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la herida con suero, para más tarde pasar con una delicadeza absoluta el algodón cubierto de yodo por su labio.

Marceline se crispó al sentir ese líquido medicinal penetrando en su herida labial, soltó un quejido y se apretó los puños. No podía mostrarse vulnerable ante ella.

—Ese idiota… ¿Te duele mucho?

—Ya me había olvidado de que tenía una herida. No te preocupes por el dolor, no quiero que se infecte. Con un poco de suerte, me queda una cicatriz guay para darme un aspecto más roquero aún.

—Déjame ver tus manos. —habló como pidiendo permiso, pero tomándolas antes de que la tratada pudiera decir algo—. Lo que me temía, además de haber acabado con la piel de los nudillos, has estado a punto de fracturarlos. Por suerte no has llegado a ese extremo, sabes golpear sin sufrir daño, pero deberás llevarlos vendados por un tiempo y aplicarte hielo para reducir la hinchazón.

Solo asintió como respuesta, ella sabía que sus heridas no eran para menos, después de haber desfigurado al idiota de Ash. Esta vez se estremeció cuando sintió el agua cálida con la que se ayudaba la periodista para limpiar la sangre seca con mucho cuidado. Su toque cálido y suave, y su mirada preocupada no habían cambiado nada en todos esos años.

Una vez que sus nudillos eran visibles después de haber limpiado toda la sangre gracias al agua y al suero fisiológico, aplicó una compresa fría de gel sobre esa parte de la mano por varios minutos hasta que casi desapareció la hinchazón; para más tarde aplicarle una crema especial con función calmante, reductora y regeneradora, finalizando vendando sus manos y dedos con profesionalidad y suavidad.

—Gracias…

—No es nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Ahora, vamos a tu habitación.

La siguió escaleras arriba, sin poder evitar devorarla con la mirada y morderse el labio con frustración y deseo reprimido, temblando por el dolor al haber tocado la brecha. El espectáculo al que asistía no se veía todos los días, no siempre podía disfrutar del contorneo de las caderas y curvas de su ex acompañadas de su olor avainillado.

Ese beso lo volvió todo incómodo al traer a superficie toda clase de sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Las dos?

Entraron a una habitación lujosa y con clase, pero minimalista. Además, observando bien una de las partes de la habitación, ahí se encontraban todas las cosas que se había olvidado en el palacio.

—¡No me mires así! No pensaba tirar todo eso. No estaba en una posición para ello, seguías siendo su dueña. —protestó avergonzada.

—Tu moral no ha cambiado nada y tu pensamiento tampoco, sigue siendo tan extraño como siempre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Acabas de alimentar a la prensa, todo lo contrario que necesitábamos. Pon la tele, seguro que somos la noticia de última hora.

Dicho y hecho, justo encender la televisión para comprobarlo y ya podían verse en pantalla. Ambas se sonrojaron enormemente al ver la pasión de aquel beso robado y descarado, no imaginaron haber despertado tanto morbo, pero si ellas se encontraban así frente a esa imagen, no querían ni imaginarse cómo deberían de estar los demás espectadores. Todas las cadenas estaban hablando de eso y mostraban imágenes de toda la ciudad con enviados especiales para encontrarnos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? —cuestionó algo enfurecida.

—Lo hice para salvarte. ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que no sé improvisar!

—¡Podrías haber hecho otra cosa, señora «soy perfecta y nunca me equivoco»! Ahora no podrás echarme nada en cara. —gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Soy humana, me equivoqué y no soy perfecta. ¡Nunca dije que tú tuvieras que serlo!

—¿Acaso te has olvidado de todas las veces en las que me decías cómo actuar, vestir o caminar?

—¡Solo quería que te aceptara la nobleza!

—¡Yo no quería que me aceptaran ellos! Solo hubiera bastado contigo. Yo te amaba a ti, no a ellos, e intenté cambiar para hacerte feliz, pero veo que me equivoqué-

Ella se marchó con lágrimas en sus ojos a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella; dejando a la princesa en el salón, estupefacta y sin ganas de nada. Apagó la tele, dejó el mando con delicadeza sobre la mesa de café de cristal y se dejó caer en el sillón, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a reflexionar sobre todo lo que Marceline había gritado.

Desde su punto de vista, ella le estaba haciendo un favor, pero cambiando su posición con la de ella, solo cortó sus alas e intentó transformarla a los cánones que quería ver la sociedad.

«Fui egoísta, mala persona e idiota al intentar cambiar justo lo que me enamoró de ti, tu forma de ser. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo el mal que te he hecho y no entiendo como pudiste aguantar todo eso y seguiste a mi lado…» pensaba para sí misma mientras sus lágrimas caían en cascada desde sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro para precipitarse contra el suave suelo de madera ecológica.

Intentó subir e ir a su habitación para hablar con ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar música proveniente del bajo y la voz rota que provenía no de su garganta, sino de su corazón y alma.

 ** _Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_**

 ** _Is that what you want me to do?_**

 ** _Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_**

 ** _Like all your little loyal subjects do_**

 ** _Sorry I'm not made of sugar_**

 ** _Am I not sweet enough for you?_**

 ** _Is that why you always avoid me?_**

 ** _That must be such an inconvenience to you_**

 ** _Well... I'm just your problem_**

 ** _I'm just your problem_**

 ** _It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_**

 ** _I'm just your problem_**

 ** _Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_**

 ** _I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I exist,_**

 **** ** _I forget what landed me on your blacklist_**

 ** _But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_**

 ** _So ... why do I want to?_**

Ahora comprendía un poco más a Marceline, se liberaba a través de la música. Debía dolerle demasiado en su orgullo que sus discos más famosos pertenecieran a los periodos de su relación y de su ruptura: su álbum sobre el amor sin complejos ni ataduras y su álbum sobre lo cruel que era la vida y la forma en la que te destrozaba el amor.

Todo su aplomo por aclarar las cosas se desvaneció y solo pudo sentarse apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, flexionando sus rodillas, abrazándolas con los brazos y posando su cabeza sobre ellas para llorar amargamente acompañada de las melodías melancólicas y desgarradoras de su ex.


	6. Desesperación

**Hola a todos y todas. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, algo más corto, pero cargado de dramatismo. Espero que lo distruten y, bueno, va dedicado a LucyLoquilla, nekkosixx, Luna del Desierto y rezuri20. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Conseguís sacarme una sonrisa cada vez que los leo jajaja.**

* * *

La concentración de la joven desapareció después de casi una hora. Acababa de componer una nueva canción sin querer y, la verdad, sonaba bastante bien. Cuando el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, pudo escuchar unos sollozos muy cercanos, tanto que juraría que se escuchaban detrás de su misma puerta.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando su bajo con cuidado y avanzando casi de puntillas para no hacer ruido, para llegar a la puerta e intentar escuchar pegando su oído a la madera. Puede que estuviera enfadada con ella, pero la curiosidad era superior a su orgullo.

No se equivocaba, los llantos procedían de ese mismo lugar. Salió de ahí, bueno, mejor dicho, intentó salir, pero se encontró con un obstáculo en su camino. La joven periodista era ese obstáculo, parecía haberse dormido, y como bien sabía ella, era de un sueño profundo.

Se sintió algo culpable por su situación actual, se había dormido en el suelo por su culpa. Pero, ¿qué hacía exactamente ahí? ¿Quizá fue a hablar con ella e intentar aclarar las cosas? No sabía nada con certeza, solo que como la dejara ahí, pescaría un buen resfriado.

«Lamento todo esto, no sé lo que pasa conmigo cuando estoy contigo. Sigo siendo igual de problemática que entonces.» pensó para sí misma, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos con delicadeza y la metía en su cama, puesto que no sabía dónde se encontraba su propio dormitorio.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, los ánimos habían decaído algo y todo parecía haberse calmado. Marceline se dedicó a trabajar en su nuevo álbum y a entrenar en el gimnasio de Bonnie; mientras que Bonnie aprovechaba que vivía con ella para hacerle cualquier pregunta y tomarle fotos para su reportaje.

No siempre se llevaban medianamente bien, era tradición que una vez cada dos días se atacaran con cosas del pasado y se enfadaran y lloraran. El pasado seguía ahí, no podían eliminarlo ni olvidarse de él, el pasado las transformó y las llevó a ser quienes eran hoy. ¿Cuándo llegaría el punto de inflexión?

Ese punto llegó antes de lo esperado. PB había ido a trabajar a la oficina en su artículo y la cantante se quedó sola en casa. No podía seguir mintiéndose, no se encontraba nada bien y estaba a nada de recaer en su adicción por el alcohol. Lo único que la hizo regocijarse en su propia miseria fue una carta de su productor que decía que había sido despedida con la excusa de que ese sello no se encargaba de distribuir cosas tan morbosas como el lesbianismo y que hacía tiempo que estaba en la cuerda floja. Marceline no era alguien a quien controlar y moldear, eso provocó la tensión que terminó estallando.

En esos momentos de soledad, tristeza, ira y frustración, solo pudo encontrar salida en lo que creía haber superado. Volvió a recaer en el momento en que abrió una botella de whisky y comenzó a beber para intentar olvidar.

«¿Qué es lo que siento? Se supone que en estos momentos debería estar desbordada, pero ¿por qué no siento nada? ¿Por qué estoy vacía? La sensación de hastío nunca desaparece de mi pecho por mucho que lo intente…» eso era lo que pensaba mientras iba vaciando las botellas, una tras otra. No le importaba si moría en ese instante, porque, después de todo, ¿quién lloraría o lucharía por ella? Se encontraba sola e incomprendida, nada de eso cambiaría.

Comenzó a apuntar lo siguiente:

 ** _«Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, solo necesito un momento de soledad, pregúntame cómo me va y te diré que bien. Pero, ¡¿acaso no es eso lo que todos decimos?!_**

 ** _A veces pienso en el pasado, en aquellos días en lo que mi madre solía abrazarme y decirme que todo iría bien o en los que tú todavía permanecías a mi lado. ¡Ojalá alguien me hubiera advertido de que, si quería amor, debería enfrentarme al dolor y verme obligada a cambiar! ¡Si quieres confianza debes dar algo a cambio! ¿Por qué la sociedad es así?_**

 ** _Cuando era niña solía pensar que la vida era fácil y que podría controlarla con mis propias manos, ahora me doy cuenta de que solo soy una marioneta en manos de la sociedad. Siempre intenté controlarlo todo, pero ahora me sobrepasa, quizá ni yo misma puedo controlarme._**

 ** _¡Mírame! ¡Estoy bebiendo otra vez! ¡Soy tan penosa que estoy bebiendo para olvidar el motivo de mis lágrimas! ¡Soy tan penosa que no quiero enfrentarme a la realidad!_**

 ** _¿Sabes una cosa, Bonnie? Aprovechando que estoy totalmente ebria y que mi orgullo ha desaparecido, te diré que jamás pude olvidarte y que sigo amándote como el primer día. Te pido perdón por todos los problemas que te he causado, ya no habrá más._**

 ** _Cariño, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Siempre fuiste especial para mí. Pero te prometo que, si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, jamás te dejaría caer. No dejaría tu lado. No te puedo mentir, estoy asustada de lo que pasa por mi mente. Te pido perdón por lo que he hecho y lo que pretendo hacer._**

 ** _Creo que me odias ahora mismo y, la verdad, no te culpo. Jamás fui fácil de querer y no sé si mereció la pena. Prométeme que recordarás esto:_**

 ** _Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido…»_**

Era una carta suicida, una carta que simbolizaba despedida, ella ya había tenido suficiente dolor. Si quería quitarse del medio, solo tendría que seguir bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento, pero, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo?

Cuando la joven dueña del apartamento regresó y vio el estado de todo, las botellas de alcohol totalmente vacías y una nota, palideció. Leyó esa nota y sus propias lágrimas inundaban el papel, haciendo casi ilegible la letra bonita y gótica de la cantante.

Lo soltó todo y corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, buscó en todas las habitaciones de la casa, encontrándola en el cuarto de baño rodeada de botellas, botellas llenas y a ella totalmente empapada por el agua gélida. Intentaba mantenerse despierta a toda costa, no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para acabar con su vida.

Se abrazó a ella, se abrazó con tanta fuerza y desesperación que no parecía ella misma. La miró a los ojos y comenzó a abotonar su camisa totalmente desabrochada y a secar su largo y húmedo cabello negro. No dijo nada, las palabras no salían, se conformó en ponerla medio decente para llevarla al hospital y que le hicieran un lavado de estómago y la dejaran en observación.

—Bonnie, eres la única para mí, eres la única que puede reconstruirme cuando estoy hecha pedazos. Quédate conmigo, tú has sido mi motivo para no ir más allá.

En el silencio de aquella habitación solo pudo escucharse el sonido de un golpe. La princesa acababa de golpear a la roquera con toda su fuerza, dejando una marca rojiza de su mano en su rostro.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! ¿Te has parado a pensar en todas las personas que llorarían tu muerte? ¿Has pensado quizá en cómo podría sentirme yo cuando viera al amor de mi vida inerte en el suelo? ¡¿Creía que decías que lo habías dejado?! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Lo siento! Yo soy la que debe disculparse por todo, te hice daño, te alejé de mí y luego volví a tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Soy un monstruo, ¿verdad? —esas palabras eran gritos y revelaciones del alma, no podía dejar de llorar, temblar y de golpear a la morena. Se abrazó a ella y hundió su rostro en su pecho, escuchando el latir frenético de su corazón, para levantar su mirada y encontrarse con un rostro derrumbado.

—¡Todo se acabó, Bonnie! ¡Me han echado por todo! ¡Porque no podían controlarme a su antojo! ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida sin la música? ¡Dímelo! Y jamás, jamás te llames monstruo, nadie con un corazón como el tuyo recibiría esa terminología. ¡Yo soy el monstruo! ¡Soy un desecho de la sociedad!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Léelo tú misma, tienes la carta a tu lado.

—¡Son unos auténticos cerdos, idiotas y odiosos! ¡Nada ha terminado! ¡Ellos se lo pierden! ¡La Marcy de la que me enamoré jamás se rendiría! ¡Busca otro sello discográfico y haz que se traguen sus propias palabras! Sé tú misma y no dejes que nadie influya en tus decisiones. ¡Sé todo lo que yo no puedo ser!

Acto seguido, fueron al hospital más cercano y ella permaneció con el corazón en el puño todo el proceso. Releyendo una y otra vez las palabras que la pelinegra le había dedicado en esa nota. Ya no sabía ni de qué color eran sus ojos, estaban tan enrojecidos e hinchados que dolían.

Solo podía llorar y desear que todo saliera bien. No quería perderla a ella también, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntas y de haberse sincerado.

* * *

 **¿Cómo resultará todo esto? ¿Se esperaban otro giro dramático? Cuéntenme xD  
**


	7. El comienzo de todo

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos y todas, primero de todo, debo disculparme por el dramatismo y lo mal que los haya hecho sentir con el último capítulo. Lamento mucho haber tratado ese tema, pero decidí hacerlo porque es algo que también está a la orden del día, pero permanece oculto (también debo decir que estaba depresiva cuando lo escribí ^^U). Lo segundo, decir que este capítulo inaugura otro arco argumental, más corto y centrado en el pasado de Bonnie y Marcy, con algunas sorpresas que espero que os gusten. Lo tercero y como es tradición, la hora de las dedicaciones, LucyLoquilla, Luna del Desierto y nekkosixx, sois mis mejores lectores jajaja. No sé si este tiene mucho o poco drama, pero lo disfrutarán. ¡Os dejo leer!**_

* * *

Capítulo 7: El comienzo de todo.

Bonnie no se movió de la sala de espera durante algo más de una hora, una hora eterna para su gusto. Cuando el médico salió, fue a preguntar sin dudarlo. La cantante la tenía muy preocupada, tanto que podía sentir náuseas.

—Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra? —la preocupación en su voz era evidente.

—Ha tenido suerte, es una bebedora resistente. Hemos eliminado todo el alcohol que se encontraba en su estómago, aunque como no requiere digestión, la mayoría se encuentra en su torrente sanguíneo. Despertará en un día, aproximadamente, la dejaremos en observación, ya que puede presentar fiebre y síntomas de hipotermia. Es posible que cuando lo haga, tenga resaca y molestia en la garganta, debe tomar calmantes durante varios días. Y, a propósito, ¿sabe el motivo de esta intoxicación superior al 0. 10?

—Quería suicidarse, pero no pudo. No diré nada más. Me gustaría verla, ¿puedo?

—Pasa, están sacándole sangre para analizarla.

—Muchas gracias. —agradeció con educación.

Se mantuvo junto al umbral de la puerta mientras la enfermera terminaba su trabajo; para más tarde sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano antes de acariciar su rostro con delicadeza y una auténtica devoción, pero con fugacidad. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que terminarían así?

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM)**

 **El día más feliz para los reyes de un reino con el sobrenombre de «** ** _Reino de Dulce»_** **, debido a la gran cantidad de exportación de azúcar y dulces, fue cuando su hermosa hija nació. Una niña sana y preciosa, de cabello rubio natural y unos enigmáticos ojos violetas, acompañados con una piel rosada.**

 **La princesa fue educada en la más alta cuna de la sociedad. Recibió educación musical, científica, humanística y artística, puesto que querían que la próxima soberana fuera lo más cercano a la perfección. Todo ello le privó el lujo de disfrutar de su infancia, hacer amigos, jugar y pelearse, ella siempre fue madura debido a ello. Ese propósito resultó mucho más sencillo gracias a su intelecto superdotado mayor de doscientos.**

 **Esa educación derivo en una personalidad tímida, retraída, perfeccionista y muy autoexigente consigo misma, que le impidió crear lazos duraderos y verdaderos con los hijos e hijas de los nobles de su alrededor. Sus descendientes solo la veían como alguien de quien beneficiarse y alguien a quien utilizar para su propio bien. Bonnie siempre intentó llevarse bien con ellos, haciendo todo lo que pedían, pero siempre terminaba siendo dejada al margen y al haber sido educada con rigurosidad, no podía decir nada ni imponerse. Debía mostrar siempre una sonrisa, no importaba si era una sonrisa real o si era falsa.**

 **No solo era eso, sino que sus «amigos y amigas» siempre estuvieron envidiosos de su belleza, figura, intelecto sin igual y su posición, que desde fuera se veía, privilegiada. El ser utilizada como un simple trapo y luego ser dejada de lado, tanta crueldad hacia ella en su más tierna infancia, la llevó a cerrarse al exterior y a adoptar una personalidad fría en apariencia para evitar salir lastimada.**

 **Lo que terminó de influir en la madurez tan temprana de la princesa educada para gobernar y para nada más, fue la, también temprana, muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico, que realmente ocultaba un golpe de Estado, que fue exitosamente detenido, pero a costa de la vida de los dos soberanos, los dos mejores reyes que había visto ese reino en mucho tiempo.**

 **La princesa no derramó una lágrima, después de todo, nunca se le enseñó a cuando mostrar su debilidad interna, alguien importante debía tener una imagen imperturbable. Durante el funeral de sus progenitores, permaneció en silencio, atenta a cualquier movimiento y con una serenidad espeluznante. Eso era lo que le habían aconsejado sus consejeros, mostrar una imagen de estabilidad en un momento de inestabilidad sin igual, eso traería calma al pueblo y prevendría de futuras revueltas populares.**

 **Se mantuvo como el apoyo de su hermano pequeño, el pequeño príncipe William (apodado cariñosamente «Gumball»), de solo nueve años. Un niño rubio, de ojos violetas como su hermana y piel rosada. También educado para gobernar, pero con una menor dureza, eran inseparables.**

 **Ella no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo eso, solo conocía que lo más peligroso en esa situación era el descontento popular y una crisis e inestabilidad política derivada de la muerte de los pilares del sistema. Bonnibel estaba siendo puesta bajo una presión inimaginable que no pudo con ella delante del mundo, pero sí en la soledad, quietud y oscuridad de su habitación.**

 **Envuelta en las sábanas de la más fina seda era donde más segura se sentía, ahí no habría nadie que la reprimiera, nadie que le dijera lo que hacer. Sonaba duro, pero esa era su vida y su verdad. Se derrumbó, aquella niña de doce años lloró hasta perder la noción del tiempo, lloró hasta que sus ojos quemaban, hasta empapar las sábanas y hasta provocarse un terrible dolor de cabeza que la llevó a dormir.**

 **Tuvo que ascender al trono a esa corta edad, teniendo como regente a su tío, el Conde de la Tierra del Limón, quien murió intentando dar otro golpe de Estado e intentando asesinar a su sobrina.**

 **Por decisión de las Cortes, fue nombrada como mayor de edad y apta para gobernar a los catorce años, no podían permitirse más inestabilidad ni otra regencia que diera una imagen de fragilidad. Ahí fue cuando sus amigos, quienes jamás tuvieron una palabra amable con ella o estuvieron a su lado en los momentos más duros de su corta vida, fueron propuestos como posibles pretendientes, rechazando a todos y cada uno de ellos conforme iban presentando su candidatura. Nunca se sintió atraída por los hombres.**

 **Su vida cambió y se volvió totalmente monótona, no solo no había disfrutado de su infancia, sino que también había sido privada de su adolescencia. Toda su vida había sido decidida sin tenerla en cuenta, nunca pudo oponerse a nada, hasta que cierta persona apareció en su vida para alterarla, volverla divertida y convertirla en la persona que era en esos momentos.**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (MARCELINE ABADEER)**

 **La vida de Marceline fue complicada, incluso antes de su nacimiento. Su madre era una mujer de condición tan humilde que debía prostituirse para pagar una deuda que mantenía con una mafia. Su nombre era Jane y tenía un origen hispano, su cabello largo, castaño oscuro y sedoso fue cortado, hasta no llegar ni a sus hombros, por orden de los mafiosos; era portadora de unos profundos ojos grises que rozaban el negro, una figura bien proporcionada, rasgos marcados y sexys y una tez bronceada.**

 **Su padre, Hunson Abadeer, un joven y ferviente abogado defensor de los Derechos Humanos y capo de una mafia familiar, importante e incipiente. Fue quien la rescató después de haber acabado con todos los miembros de esa mafia. Él consideraba que tenía más clase, jamás traficaría o explotaría a seres humanos, solo se encargaría de distribuir cosas de gran valor para pasarlas por aduanas sin ser descubiertas o traficar con droga de diseño.**

 **—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó con un tono de voz preocupado, ofreciéndole su mano como apoyo.**

 **—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es usted?**

 **—Mis hombres y yo hemos acabado con esta mafia. ¡Qué descortés por mi parte el no presentarme frente a una bella dama! Mi llamo Hunson, Hunson Abadeer. ¿Me daría el honor de saber el suyo? —le habló con una voz cálida, cargada de seguridad y una sonrisa encantadora que logró conquistar su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que acababa de asesinar a tantas personas permaneciera impecable en esa situación?**

 **Tenía la apariencia de un príncipe azul y había venido a rescatarla. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre tan guapo, alto, de cabello negro azulado perfectamente peinado, barba de pocos días cuidada, ojos dorados, piel pálida y una buena musculatura, vestido en un traje elegante y con clase, hecho a medida.**

 **—Jane, solo Jane. Llevo con estos hombres desde casi mi nacimiento. Mi familia contrajo una deuda enorme y yo fui vendida para compensarla. —habló con su voz dulce, aceptando su mano grande y cálida que acababa de salvarla.**

 **—¿No tienes un hogar al que regresar?**

 **—Me temo que no.**

 **—Entonces, ven conmigo. Hagamos un contrato, mi padre desea que encuentre esposa, conviértete en mi esposa. Te cuidaré, protegeré y trataré como una reina. Una mujer de tu belleza no debería haber pasado por todo lo que tú. —explicaba con una voz y mirada hechizantes, llevando una de sus manos a recorrer su rostro frío debido a la temperatura.**

 **—Supongo que no tengo más opción…**

 **—No lo tomes como una obligación, piensa que es un contrato de doble beneficio. Saldrás de aquí, tendrás un lugar al que regresar, alguien que te proteja y yo me quitaré al pesado de mi padre de encima. Además, haré que te enamores de mí antes de un año, si no lo has hecho, te dejaré ir.**

 **—¿Por qué me es imposible negarme?**

 **—Bueno, como abogado, debo dominar el arte de la oratoria. ¿Qué me dices?**

 **—Acepto.**

* * *

 **El tiempo pasó, aquellos jóvenes se fueron conociendo, conviviendo, volviéndose el apoyo incondicional del otro y, tal y como predijo Hunson, se enamoraron antes del año. No importaban los defectos, solo importaba que se tenían el uno al otro y que jamás se abandonarían.**

 **No pasó mucho más para que la pareja conociera a su primer bebé, una niña de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises, con una tez pálida y una bonita sonrisa, de nombre Marceline. Y cuatro años más tarde, llegaría el último integrante de la familia, un niño idéntico a su hermana mayor, pero con los ojos de su padre, al que llamaron Marshall Lee.**

 **Ellos fueron educados con tutores privados, pero disfrutaron de su infancia, de pelearse, de jugar, aunque no de hacer amigos, los niños de su edad huían de ellos y los hacían llorar. Mostraron un gran interés por la música, Marceline por el bajo y el piano, y Marshall por la guitarra y la batería. Su tutor, Simon Petrikov les enseñó muchas cosas sobre música, las humanidades y antigüedades, mientras que su mujer, Betty, los instruyó en las ciencias.**

 **Amaban a su madre y a su padre con todo su corazón y ellos eran la luz de su vida. Todo parecía ir bien, Jane tenía la familia con la que siempre había soñado, Hunson tenía una familia adorable a la que amaba con locura y los pequeños eran queridos y mimados.**

* * *

 **El primer encuentro de estas dos sería cuando su padre, un abogado de fama mundial, decidió asistir al funeral de unos de sus mejores clientes, los reyes del Reino de Dulce. Presentaron su pésame y sus condolencias a una niña y a su hermano pequeño.**

 **Lo que más llamó la atención de la joven Marceline, fue el hecho de que no derramó una sola lágrima en público, pero que tampoco reflejaba emociones, solo se limitaba a cumplir el protocolo. Se sintió afortunada de haber nacido y crecido rodeada de una familia un tanto extraña, pero cariñosa. Y el pequeño Marshall, se sintió identificado con el pequeño Gumball, abrazándolo en el momento en que se acercaron a los familiares, pudo sentir como el rubio se aferró a su espalda y ahogó un grito en su garganta, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a llorar.**

 **Esa imagen rompió el corazón del matrimonio Abadeer, solo el hecho de pensar en aquellos pequeños huérfanos en las manos de los consejeros, manejándolos como simples marionetas, los ponía enfermos. Sus instintos paternal y maternal, no podían ser sujetos por más tiempo, abrazándose a los pequeños y dándoles fortaleza.**

 **La Marceline de catorce años, observaba la escena con atención, sus padres y su hermano, abrazaban a una niña de doce y a otro de nueve. Era bastante emotiva, tanto que consiguió que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Cuando ellos se separaron, ella fue quien actuó.**

 **—Sé que no te conozco, pero debes ser fuerte y pensar en que ellos siempre estarán contigo. Al igual que también entiendo que no debas llorar en estos momentos, pero no es bueno cargar con esos sentimientos. —susurró sin hacer un contacto corporal directo, pero viéndose envuelta en un abrazo tembloroso y desesperado. Ella se aferró con tanta fuerza y rabia a su cuerpo que podría haber gritado de dolor, pero prefirió no hacerlo y esforzarse por recibir ese dolor que estaba compartiendo con ella. El dolor físico jamás podría compararse con el dolor sentimental y espiritual.**

 **Su padre volvió a actuar cuando volvió a ocurrir otro golpe de Estado, manipulándolo todo desde las sombras para que ella ascendiera al trono y estuviera segura. Él sabía que sus amigos no hubieran permitido nada de eso y se aseguraría de que cumpliría sus deseos.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora (otra vez xD)**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se os ocurre algo? ¿Se esperaban que incluyera a las contrapartes en esta historia? Bueno, y ya deben imaginar que si bubbline es canon, ellos van por el mismo camino jajaja. La verdad, siendo sincera, nunca pensé que se tornaría algo tan complejo cuando empecé a escribir el primer capítulo. Por cierto, gracias por todas sus lecturas, es un honor.**_


	8. La chica de las poesías

La joven pelirrosa no soltó su mano por nada del mundo, hasta que decidió ponerse en pie y supervisar el revuelo que se podía escuchar en el pasillo del hospital. Juraría que estaba escuchando las voces de muchas mujeres hablando sobre el aspecto de unos chicos. Salió para satisfacer su curiosidad y descubrió el porqué.

Al fondo de aquel pasillo, se encontraban Marshall Lee y su hermano hablando con el médico que había atendido a Marceline. La verdad es que eran muy guapos, Marshall era un modelo de fama internacional y el guitarrista principal de _«Bloody Love»,_ que también hacía coros con su hermana en muchas canciones; mientras que Gumball, bueno, mejor dicho, William, era el príncipe más apuesto, cálido y deseado por las mujeres según algunas de las revistas.

El moreno llevaba una camisa roja de manga larga con líneas que formaban cuadros grandes, unos jeans negros y unas converse rojas. El pelirrosa, una camiseta algo ajustada de manga larga, rosa medio, unos pantalones de vestir crema y unos zapatos marrones.

—Marshall, Gumball, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó algo extrañada y acercándose a ellos.

—Tú nos llamaste. —dijeron ambos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana? —ahora quien cuestionaba era él y, la preocupación sincera de su voz logró conmoverla.

—Está estable. Venid conmigo, seguro que se alegra de veros. Por cierto, William, si tú no estás en el reino, ¿quién lo controla?

—¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma? Sabes que odio mi nombre. Y solo estaré aquí por poco tiempo. Reina desertora…

—Sabes que es mi deber llamarte por tu nombre en público y, cuida tus palabras, no soy desertora, protejo mi reino desde más allá de sus fronteras. Además, es una monarquía compartida, tú haces lo que te aconsejo.

—¿Cuándo vas a regresar? Yo también tengo una vida privada muy ajetreada. —protestó una vez que estaban en la habitación de la cantante.

—Sí, te llueven las mujeres… —ironizó el guitarrista.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que interrumpas?

—Oh, lo siento, «su majestad». No volverá a suceder. —seguía hablando con una voz sarcástica.

—¡Marshall!

—¡Ya basta! Si tenéis que discutir, salid de aquí. —gritó la periodista, perdiendo su paciencia infinita—. ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¡Antes erais inseparables!

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Así como las chicas no volvieron a reencontrarse hasta el concierto de su grupo, los más pequeños estuvieron siempre en contacto, ya que Hunson solía ir acompañado del chico de ojos de lobo cuando iba a hacer una visita y supervisarlo todo.**

 **Eran tan diferentes el uno del otro que eran inseparables, eso era lo que ocurría con los extremos, siempre terminan tocándose. Ambos competían con sus conocimientos, jugaban, reían y se peleaban por cualquier tontería, esa era toda una relación de amistad íntima.**

 **—Marshall, he horneado galletas con ayuda de una sirvienta. ¿Quieres probarlas? —ofreció el niño rubio con unos ojos brillosos, expectantes a su reacción.**

 **—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó el pelinegro, tomando una de las galletas perfectamente horneadas e introduciéndola en su boca—. ¡Están deliciosas! ¡Muchas gracias! —felicitó, alborotando su cabello perfectamente peinado y provocando su carcajada y un rubor vergonzoso.**

 **—No, gracias a ti por hacerme compañía. Gracias a ti no me siento solo en este palacio tan grande. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermana que os acompañe y así anima algo a mi hermana?**

 **—Bueno, ella no viene porque dice que solo lograría molestarla. Prefiere quedarse en casa estudiando sobre música y componiendo.**

 **—Tú hermana es mala. —protestó haciendo pucheros.**

 **—¡Qué va! Ella es genial, tiene un gran corazón y siempre me hace reír.**

 **—Hace tanto tiempo que mi hermana no sonríe de corazón. Siempre se preocupa por mí y me hace sentir mejor, pero estoy preocupado por ella.**

 **—Tengo una idea, Gumma, ¿qué tal si le preparamos una tarta?**

 **—Bueno, su cumpleaños está cerca.**

 **—¡Perfecto! Reclutaré a mi hermana para que nos ayude con el pastel.**

 **—¿No decías que nunca quería venir?**

 **—No puede resistirse a mis ojitos.**

 **Justo como predijo Marshall, Marceline aceptó ayudar en la preparación de un pastel para Bonnie, con la condición de que no la mencionaran, no quería verse envuelta en temas de palacio. La cocina del castillo proporcionaba una gran cantidad de materiales y espacio para hornear el pastel más delicioso que la princesa hubiera comido en su vida.**

 **Siguieron la receta del pastelero real casi al pie de la letra, añadiendo algunas de sus cosas favoritas y el esfuerzo mereció la pena. Lo que habían preparado tenía una pinta deliciosa y olía de maravilla.**

 **—Bueno chicos, como me prometisteis, la sorprenderéis con esto y no me nombraréis. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que hacer algo.**

 **La princesa estaba de un ánimo lamentable, siempre que llegaba el día de su cumpleaños, recordaba todas las veces en las que lo había celebrado junto a sus padres, esas personas tan importantes para ella que jamás regresarían. Se encontraba centrada en uno de los presupuestos que debía aprobar, al mismo tiempo que calculaba mentalmente la rentabilidad de todas esas cifras.**

 **Un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios, antes de crisparse al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, creyendo que serían sus consejeros para apresurarla y que hiciera todo sistemáticamente sin comprobarlo. Eso no iba con ella. Pero, lo que jamás imaginó, fue que entrarían los dos únicos amigos que tenía, su hermano pequeño y Marshall, el íntimo de su ojito derecho.**

 **Llevaban un enorme y apetecible pastel recién sacado del horno y sus rostros cubiertos de harina. Además, olían a canela y vainilla.**

 **—Hermana, siempre estás tan ocupada y preocupada que te olvidas de sonreír, así que, Marshall tuvo la idea de prepararte esto entre los dos. —habló el rubio con dulzura en su voz.**

 **—¿Lo habéis preparado vosotros?**

 **—Sí, solo nosotros. —respondió el pelinegro, cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho.**

 **—¿Puedo probarla?**

 **—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es para ti!**

 **Toda esa situación la llevó al borde de las lágrimas, levantándose de su silla de escritorio y acercándose a los pequeños pasteleros para abrazarlos con sentimentalismo y llorar en silencio. Era lo más bonito que habían hecho por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

 **Trocearon el pastel y se lo comieron, maravillándose por su sabor suave, meloso y nada empalagoso. Ese era, sin duda alguna, el mejor pastel que había probado en su vida y, en cada bocado podía saborear todo el amor y el esfuerzo que habían depositado en eso.**

 **—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —cuestionó el pastelero principal al ver sus lágrimas incesantes.**

 **—Hemos fracasado… está llorando.**

 **—Os equivocáis, lloro de felicidad. ¡Es el mejor regalo que podrían haberme hecho!**

 **—¡Pero nosotros queríamos verte sonreír, no llorar!**

 **Esas palabras dibujaron una enorme sonrisa conmovida en su rostro, esos niños eran adorablemente perfectos. ¡Eran tan lindos! Y, al verla sonreír abierta y sinceramente, ellos rieron orgullosos. Habían cumplido con su objetivo.**

 **Lo que todos desconocían era que estaban siendo contemplados en todo momento por la pelinegra curiosa que estaba tumbada en una de las ramas de un árbol centenario y frondoso que llegaba a la habitación donde se encontraban. Si bien era cierto que no podía escuchar nada, pero las expresiones en sus rostros eran más que suficientes.**

 **Era una mentirosa de campeonato, se moría de ganas por ir a verla, se enamoró perdidamente de ella cuando estuvo entre sus brazos en ese momento desgarrador del funeral de sus padres. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de ello, no era normal enamorarse de una mujer, ¿verdad? Ese sentimiento no desaparecía, solo se hacía más grande e intenso cada vez que veía su imagen en las noticias, periódicos o revistas.**

 **Jamás olvidaría la expresión de su rostro en completa felicidad, sonriendo y llorando de emoción. Incluso sus ojos habían sonreído en ese momento. Ella ya le había dejado un regalo que descubriría al final del día cuando regresara a su habitación a la hora de dormir y era hora de regresar con su padre.**

 **Bonnibel había experimentado una auténtica sensación de felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y regresó a su habitación agotada, pero vitalizada psicológicamente. El detalle del pastel la había conmovido para mucho tiempo.**

 **Algo llamó su atención, sobre su enorme cama había varias cosas: un sobre cerrado, una rosa blanca envuelta en un lazo rosado y, lo que parecía ser un dibujo. ¿Quién sería el autor?**

 **Se aproximó con curiosidad, tomando dichos obsequios con delicadeza entre sus manos y sentándose en la comodidad de su colchón. Era un dibujo casi exacto de ella llorando y sonriendo, esa escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar, casi juraría que era la escena de esa tarde.**

 **La rosa era fresca y desprendía un perfume embriagante y sofisticado. Y envuelta en ese delicioso aroma, abrió el sobre con lentitud y cuidado, como si se tratara de una reliquia, parecía contener un poema. La letra era cuidada, con un aspecto gótico y cursivo, con una marca propia. Sacando la hoja, pudo comprobar de que no solo era uno, sino que eran muchos poemas.**

 ** _«Aún, cuando cierro mis ojos_**

 ** _Recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro_**

 ** _Una expresión rota_**

 ** _Y me pregunto si seguirás así_**

 ** _No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti» MA 14_**

 ** _«Ni siquiera sé qué hago escribiendo esto_**

 ** _Solo obedezco a mi corazón_**

 ** _Mi corazón me dice que este sentimiento es real,_**

 ** _Mi razón insiste en que no es normal_**

 ** _La sociedad lo tacha de enfermedad_**

 ** _Así que, dime, ¿este sentimiento es de verdad?_**

 ** _¿Te acuerdas de mí tanto como yo de ti?_**

 ** _¿Confundes tus sueños y la realidad?» MA 15_**

 ** _«Nadie advierte del amor_**

 ** _Es maravilloso dicen_**

 ** _Que te hace sentir viva_**

 ** _Te hace ver las cosas con otro color_**

 ** _Mientras que yo, lo único que siento es vacío,_**

 ** _Dolor, hastío_**

 ** _Mi pecho duele y mis lágrimas no cesan_**

 ** _El amor duele, quema y me destroza_**

 ** _Así que, dime_**

 ** _¿Por qué quiero intentarlo?_**

 ** _¿Por qué vivo intentando encontrar a alguien especial?_**

 ** _¿Quién me dirá quien es la persona especial?_**

 ** _¿La sociedad?_**

 ** _¿Mi familia?_**

 ** _¿Mi intuición?_**

 ** _¿Por qué me enamoro si sé que no me conviene?_**

 ** _¿Por qué caigo en la misma trampa una y otra vez?_**

 ** _¿Por qué nadie me entiende?_**

 ** _Solo quiero ser amada_**

 ** _¿Acaso estoy pidiendo demasiado?_**

 ** _Aun cuando solo me hacer tocar fondo,_**

 ** _Lo necesito como el aire al respirar» MA 16_**

 ** _«¿Te enamorarías de una mujer como yo?_**

 ** _Alguien que no duda en decir lo que piensa_**

 ** _Alguien que se equivoca_**

 ** _Una mujer problemática que se vuelve débil ante ti_**

 ** _Una rompecorazones por obligación_**

 ** _Para proteger su frágil corazón» MA 18_**

 ** _«Escuché que tienes muchos pretendientes_**

 ** _Que tus sueños se están haciendo realidad_**

 ** _Debería sentirme feliz_**

 ** _En cambio, no lo puedo entender_**

 ** _Explícame qué es lo que siento_**

 ** _No sé por qué, pero no me puedo olvidar de ti_**

 ** _No me olvides por mucho tiempo que pase_**

 ** _Piensa en mí, así como yo hago_**

 ** _Recuerda una y otra vez la única vez que nos tocamos_**

 ** _Si me olvidas, no sé lo que haré» MA 18_**

 ** _«Feliz cumpleaños, princesa_**

 ** _Probablemente hayas leído todo lo anterior_**

 ** _Me avergüenza mostrar mi interior_**

 ** _Y tú eres el motivo de su descontrol_**

 ** _Esta tarde te veías preciosa_**

 ** _Como un ángel caído frente a mí,_**

 ** _Recuerdo como mis muros se desmoronaron_**

 ** _Al verte sonreír_**

 ** _Creo que he encontrado a mi ángel_**

 ** _Y no pienso dejarlo ir_**

 ** _Da igual donde mire, tú estás presente_**

 ** _Tu expresión era celestial_**

 ** _y me dieron ganas de correr a abrazarte_**

 ** _consolarte…_**

 ** _Tal y como lo hice aquella vez_**

 ** _Eres lo único que necesito y más_**

 ** _Puede que sea cobarde_**

 ** _el mostrarte mi amor de esta manera,_**

 ** _pero, créeme, en persona hubiera huido_**

 ** _Mi alma melancólica lo suelta todo_**

 ** _Nos veremos muy pronto y, cuando tome tu mano,_**

 ** _No te dejaré ir en toda la noche_**

 ** _Hasta entonces, piensa en mí,_**

 ** _Intenta recordarme, imagina algo ideal solo por mí» MA 18_**

 **¿Qué era eso que estaba leyendo? ¿Qué significaba MA? ¿Qué era la serie numérica? ¿Por qué algunos le provocaban tristeza si solo eran palabras, otros eran divertidos, otros despertaban rabia en su interior y otros, ternura? ¿Conocería pronto a esa persona misteriosa?**

 **Según decía ahí, se reencontrarían pronto y, rogaba que no la olvidara, pero, ¿acaso conocía a alguien que se adaptara a ese perfil? No, claro que no, esa era la respuesta, no conocía a nadie que no fuera su hermano.**

 **Se fue a dormir con esos pensamientos y esas preguntas sin solución, despertando quizá uno de sus recuerdos más profundos. Recordó el momento como algo doloroso y desgarrador, no se encontraba sola, frente a ella se encontraba una chica algo mayor que ella, de una mirada hechizante y una belleza irreal.**

 **La miraba con ojos vidriosos y ella se lanzaba a sus brazos con desesperación, soltándolo todo y clavando sus uñas en su cuerpo. Ella solo se tensó por el dolor, pero no dijo nada, solo correspondió su abrazo para hacerla sentir que no estaba sola e intentando comprender su dolor.**

 **Esa chica le resultaba muy familiar, se parecía mucho al mejor amigo de su hermano y tenía algo especial, su aura la reconfortaba y su presencia, la acunaría a un sueño profundo y reparador. ¿Sería esa la chica de las poesías?**


	9. Rock & Love

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos y todas, aquí va otro capítulo recién salido de word y escrito con mucho cariño durante mis momentos de aburrimiento en Prehistoria y en las noches de insomnio. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Nekkosixx, ¡gracias por tu review! Me gusta ver el éxito y la aceptación de este fic.**_

* * *

No solo la roquera fue acompañada por su ex, hermano y el hermano de su ex, sino que también se corrió la voz y sus amigos más cercanos, Finn y Jake, fueron a verla. Ya había pasado más de un día desde el incidente con el alcohol y, según los médicos, debería estar a punto de despertar.

—¿Cómo ha terminado así? —decía Finn con preocupación. Él siempre fue muy cercano a ella y a Bonnie. Era un espía del gobierno de Bonnie y su mejor guardaespaldas, por ello, muchas veces asistía a los conciertos de Marcy como su escolta privado.

Era un joven alto, de cabello dorado como el trigo que caía sobre sus hombros, muy desordenado, y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado, una constitución musculosa y atlética debido a las condiciones que requería su trabajo basado tanto en un buen físico como en una mente rápida de decisiones rápidas y certeras. Siempre estaba sonriendo, con una expresión despreocupada y divertida en su rostro que se tornaba seria y profesional, siempre que la situación lo requería. Numerosas cicatrices marcaban su cuerpo, algunas se encontraban en su rostro y eso le daba un sello de autenticidad, pero a pesar de ellas, seguía viéndose más bien adorable a intimidante.

—No lo sé, bro. ¡Con el trabajo que le costó superar su adicción! —Jake intervino en la conversación, contestando a su hermano menor adoptivo.

—Esto no significa que haya recaído. Solo ahogó sus penas en el alcohol, nada más. —la pelirrosa defendió a quien yacía inconsciente sacando sus dientes y dispuesta a pelear por ella.

—Y, dime PB, ¿qué es eso si no es recaer? Puedes llamarlo de todas las formas que quieras, con eufemismos o tabúes, pero las cosas no cambiarán.

—¡Vosotros no entendéis su situación!

—Hermana, no discutas con ellos. No merece la pena. —intentó calmar la situación el pelirrosa, provocando justo el efecto contrario y avivándola.

—¿Por qué eres tan elitista, William? —cuestionó en un reproche el único pelinegro de aquella sala de hospital con lúgubres paredes blancas y un olor enfermizo.

—¡No lo decía en ese sentido! Digo que no tiene sentido discutir sobre algo que se escapa de tu control.

—Buah, chavales, ¿vamos a por algo de papeo? —dijeron Finn y Jake al unísono.

El príncipe los asesinó con la mirada, ¡¿cómo podían pensar en comer en esa situación?! En especial, centró su mirada en Jake, otro de los guardaespaldas de su hermana algo perezoso, de una constitución más bien robusta que atlética y una estatura inferior a la media. Su pelo era rubio oscuro y corto, con ambos lados igualados a la barba que cerraba su rostro y le daba un aspecto de seriedad.

—¡¿Cómo podéis pensar en comer en estos momentos?! —protestó sin poder guardar las palabras en su mente, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su estómago.

—Parece que «su majestad» tiene hambre, tu estómago te ha traicionado. ¡Vamos! —habló Marshall, pasando un brazo tras su cuello y comenzando a caminar.

—¡Marshall!

—Ve tranquilo, Gumball. Yo estaré aquí. —tranquilizó su hermana con una expresión divertida. Eran como perro y gato y eso le recordaba a su relación con la cantante.

—Le diré a Fionna y a Cake que te traigan algo. No es bueno para tu salud lo que estás haciendo y lo sabes.

Ella pudo respirar tranquila cuando todos los hombres se marcharon de ahí. El ambiente volvió a ser íntimo y pudo tomar su mano enlazando sus dedos sin preocuparse por nada.

Parecía que la Abadeer estaba esperando a que todo regresara a la quietud para decidir despertar. El gesto que tuvo Bonnie al tomar su mano fue la que la volvió en sí.

—Buenos días, dormilona. —saludó la periodista sin soltar su mano y empleando la otra para acariciar su rostro—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duele la cabeza y la garganta, además de estar mareada. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Parece que llevases días sin dormir.

—El médico dijo que esos síntomas son normales, debería informarles de que ya has despertado. Llevo aquí desde que llegamos hace casi dos días, no me he alejado de ti y tampoco he dormido.

—Lamento haberte preocupado… no me gusta hacerlo y siempre termino igual. ¿Has comido algo?

—Tampoco, no me entra nada.

—Me estás enfadando, princesa.

—Yo debería estar enfadada, no tú. —protestó con una mirada desafiante.

—Tengo motivos razonables: no has dormido ni comido nada en más de un día.

—Lo hice por…

No pudo terminar de contestar, ya que sus labios fueron sellados con los de Marceline, en esa ocasión no fue ella quien robó el beso. Ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, llevaba esperando eso desde que leyó la carta. Ese contacto le recordó tantas cosas de su pasado…

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Había llegado la noche en la que tendría que inaugurar un auditorio con un concierto de una banda de rock y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los poemas que le habían sido dedicados para su cumpleaños, en el anonimato de su autora, en el patrón que se repetía en todos y cada uno de ellos y, como no, en la chica de sus sueños que la consoló y compartió su dolor. Ese sueño parecía basado en un recuerdo real y, pensándolo bien, quizá solo fuera un recuerdo. Pero, ¿quién era la misteriosa joven que le quitaba el sueño?**

 **Lo que ella desconocía es que la iba a ver esa misma noche y la última poesía cobraría sentido. Debido a que era un acontecimiento más bien informal y a que la música que iba a tocarse era rock, decidió vestir más informal y con un estilo que no solía llevar nunca, aunque manteniendo algunos colores pastel, eran su pasión.**

 **Su atuendo consistía en unos pantalones vaqueros rosa medio algo desgastados, una blusa de manga larga gris medio ajustada a su figura, una chaqueta de cuero negro, un pañuelo gris y rosa y unos zapatos negros. También llevaba un maquillaje smokey acorde con la situación y su cabello había sido peinado con unas ondas surferas que hacían que su rubio natural crease juegos de sombras y un halo sofisticado a su alrededor.**

 **Cuando su mirada se encontró con la vocalista del grupo, se sintió atraída como por un imán demasiado poderoso. Era una chica de aspecto sexy, una larga y espesa melena negro azulado que llegaba a sus tobillos, unos ojos felinos de color rojo, una piel pálida que rivalizaba con la misma luna, una figura bien proporcionada, exuberante y tonificada.**

 **La música llevaba una ropa que acompañaba a sus melodías compuesta por la camiseta de su grupo ajustada de manga corta, unos pantalones de cuero negro, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos zapatos altos de tacón también negros y lo único que rompía con el negro o gris oscuro del conjunto eran el gorro de tela rojo que llevaba en su cabeza, ocultando un poco su lado rapado y los labios rojo intenso.**

 **Sus oídos estaban llenos de piercings, en su oreja izquierda llevaba cuatro piercings en el lóbulo, sin alcanzar el cartílago, mientras que en la derecha llevaba dos perforaciones en el lóbulo y una en el cartílago, en la parte superior que enganchaba al segundo con una cadena. Todos eran de plata de la más alta calidad y resplandecían con intensidad ante los focos.**

 **Cuando cortaron la cinta le dedicó unas palabras de difícil interpretación y la invitó a pasar como invitada especial.**

 **—Bonnie, quédate para escucharme. Hoy mi bajo tocará y mi voz cantará para ti. No me dejes esta noche. —susurró con una lentitud mortífera, aprovechando para escuchar el latido acelerado de la joven princesa rubia y deleitarse con su aroma a vainilla.**

 **No contestó, solo aceptó la mano que iba a guiarla y la soltó a los pies del escenario, al que ella subió sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, como si hubiera hecho a medida para ella. No tardó demasiado en quitarse su chaqueta de cuero y tirarla al público, cuando la música sonaba, ella se sentía en su elemento, en el lugar al que debía permanecer.**

 **La morena se liberaba con sus melodías y con el contorneo de su cuerpo que era incapaz de permanecer por más de dos segundos en un mismo lugar, siendo seguida en todo momento por la mirada hipnotizada de la rubia, quien era poco disimulada. Tras haberse quitado la chaqueta, podía ver con claridad la henna que llevaba en ambas manos, en la derecha solo ocupaba la mano y creaba un mandala sencillo; mientras que en la izquierda llegaba a algo más que su muñeca y todos sus dedos, creando un mandala floral y complejo.**

 **Su entusiasmo podía palparse en el ambiente, no solo ella había encontrado su lugar, sino que también había creado un universo exclusivo para su público. La princesa se olvidó por una noche de quien era y qué debía hacer, solo se limitó a lo que haría alguna chica de su edad en su situación, bailar, cantar y beber, esperanzada en que la noche no acabara jamás porque no quería volver a la monotonía de palacio, no quería gobernar, quería vivir su vida.**

 **El desmadre aumentó aún más cuando a la cantante le dio tanto calor que terminó quitándose la camiseta y entregándosela a la rubia al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una letra y guiñaba un ojo.**

 ** _«All I want is to hold you in my arms_**

 ** _All I need is to have you by my side_**

 ** _Just forget everything and think about you and me_**

 ** _Baby, I don't wanna let u go_**

 ** _I don't want to spend the night alone_**

 ** _I need you and I need to feel you_**

 ** _So, stay by my side_**

 ** _Close your eyes and let me love you_**

 ** _I'll fix your broken heart_**

 ** _Just be yourself_**

 ** _Don't let anyone to tell you what to do_**

 ** _You're perfect the way you are_**

 ** _So, don't forget to smile»_**

 ** _Ese momento fue épico por varios motivos, ella acababa de cantar para ella, le había guiñado un ojo y sonreído con complicidad, había obtenido su camiseta y podía observar la perfección de su cuerpo tonificado y perfectamente proporcionado a una distancia de infarto. No solo tenía henna, también llevaba un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, esa que solo se veía si tú querías._**

 ** _Estaba más claro que nunca que ella era la chica de sus sueños y de las poesías, ella era la hermana de Marshall. Marceline fue quien la consoló con unas palabras sinceras y directas, fue quien correspondió su abrazo, lágrimas y dolor, compartiendo su carga emocional. Algo en su interior le decía que nunca habían estado separadas, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado esa sonrisa perfecta?_**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora (sí, de nuevo. Lo sé, soy pesada ^^U)  
_**

 ** _¿Qué opinan del concierto? Eso sería lo que pasó la noche que se reencontraron. Como han podido leer, han aparecido casi todos los personajes más o menos principales en lo que llevamos de fic. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Saben que me encanta consentir y hacer realidad fantasías 7w7._**


	10. Solo puedo amarte

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos y todas, espero que disfruten tanto de este capítulo como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. Desde mi humilde perspectiva, creo que es una obra de arte en miniatura y a su alcance. Tiene suculencia, fragmentos del pasado y mucha, mucha lindura. Gracias por su apoyo, hemos alcanzado una cifra que no pensé alcanzar. Por ello, va dedicado a todos ustedes y, en especial a Luna del Desierto, nekkosixx, LucyLoquilla, rezuri20 y SaraJMB019, puede que piensen «son todos los que han comentado», efectivamente. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!**_

 _ **Aclaro que el capítulo continúa el flashback inacabado del anterior.**_

* * *

 **Además, esa letra parecía describir su vida con una exactitud impactante. Si era sin reconocerla y la tenía totalmente embelesada, ahora que se acordaba de ella e intentaba comprenderla, esos poemas que había releído hasta saberlos de memoria, cobraban sentido.**

 **Ahora entendía todas esas palabras y su evolución en el tiempo, según Marshall, su hermana era un año mayor que ella. Las cifras se identificaban con su edad y conociendo el dato de la edad, podía situarlos con acontecimientos relevantes de su vida: su supuesto compromiso, la conmemoración de la muerte de su madre o su primera aparición pública como soberana.**

 **Después de unas canciones, volvieron a conectar sus miradas y sintieron como una descarga eléctrica las recorría deliciosamente. En ese mismo momento, el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, eran las únicas en el universo. Puede que a veces no supieran muy bien lo que sentían o si estaba bien o mal, pero lo cierto era que se sentían de esa forma y ese sentimiento era verdadero y puro.**

 **La mirada de la roquera era cálida y amorosa, estaba feliz y disfrutando de verla liberada y sonriendo. Para sus ojos, esa rubia irradiaba su propia luz, era una estrella, una estrella que la atraía por la fuerza de su gravedad y no podía escapar ni de su órbita ni de su belleza sin igual. Ella era el centro de su universo y no pretendía dejarla escapar. Incluso estando separadas, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Esa mirada fija en su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarla, llevándola a estar a punto de derretirse. El alcohol la ayudaba a liberarse, saltar, gritar y cantar las letras adictivas que salían de sus labios rojizos. Ahora podía comprender perfectamente el motivo de su fama, la complicidad que demostraban en el escenario no tenía igual, todo era mágico si salía de esa banda de rock.**

 **El cerebro superdotado de Bonnie se bloqueó y entró en un ciclo de numerosos errores, llegando a reiniciarse varias veces al ver lo que estaba haciendo la morena. ¡Acababa de rociar su cuerpo, sin nada más que el sujetador de cintura para arriba, con una botella de agua gélida! La sensualidad de sus movimientos se vio increíblemente favorecida, estaba deleitando a todos los presentes con esas magníficas vistas. El juego de sombras que creaban los focos en su piel nívea y húmeda, le daba un aspecto divinizado, irreal e inalcanzable.**

 ** _«¡Joder! ¡No puedo quitar mi mirada de su cuerpo! ¡¿Por qué es tan sexy?! Debería estar prohibido.»_** **pensó para sí misma, tragando saliva debido a la excitación que la pelinegra despertaba en su interior. No podía evitar seguir la ruta imaginaria que describían las gotas rebeldes a su paso que caían de su cabello negro como la noche y espeso y llegaban a ocultarse para seguir descendiendo por el pantalón negro de cuero.**

 **Parecía que la principal dueña de las miradas sabía todo en lo que estaba pensando, no perdiendo la oportunidad única y poniéndose a su altura, para robarle un beso mágico, erótico y prohibido que fue ocultado por el resto del público. Entonces sí que su cerebro se fue de vacaciones.**

 **Todo lo que ocurrió después, le fue desconocido porque solo tenía ojos para Marceline y sus movimientos semejantes a los de una pantera sensual y elegante. Debido a que el paso del tiempo se había detenido desde que entró al concierto, no sabía si habían pasado una hora o un segundo cuando el espectáculo terminó. Solo sabía que ella volvió a ofrecerle su mano como guía y no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla y huir con ella a un mundo que solo ellas conocían. Tras caminar evitando con gran maestría a la multitud de fans excitados y persistentes, se encontraban en el camerino privado de la cantante y bajista principal.**

 **—¿Cómo te lo has pasado, princesa? Debo confesar que me he esforzado más de lo normal para cumplir con tus expectativas.**

 **—Me lo he pasado mejor que nunca. ¡Eres increíble! —exclamaba la más joven con una voz jovial y risueña.** ** **—** Has superado mis expectativas con creces, en todos los sentidos.**

 **—¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa? —preguntó con una voz traviesa junto a su oído.**

 **—¿Cuál de todas ellas?**

 **—Todas.**

 **—¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta? —susurraba al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a sus labios, quedándose a unos simples milímetros de ellos, disfrutando torturándola.**

 **Marceline entró en un estado próximo a la ebullición con el tacto suave y delicado de sus dedos contra la comisura de sus labios. No pudo aguantarlo más, reprimir su deseo por más tiempo le fue totalmente imposible. No dudó en pasar uno de sus brazos por su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo y su espacio. La besó, la besó con dulzura y pasión, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para memorizar la textura y la dulzura de los labios de la princesa contra los de ella. Sus manos se dedicaron a explorar su cuerpo y figura sobre la ropa, grabando con fuego su recorrido en la piel pálida de la joven y la sensación de sus cuerpos en contacto en su mente.**

 **Los movimientos de la rubia eran algo más atrevidos, sintiendo la gelidez de su piel pálida y lo tersa que era, además de las formas que describía su cuerpo al reaccionar a su contacto. Jamás hubiera imaginado que iba a disfrutar de esa manera el contacto con otra persona. Ella era embriagante, hechizante y toda una obra de arte ante sus ojos. Las caricias cada vez se tornaban más y más intensas, aventureras y descaradas, la pelinegra tomó a la rubia por su cadera y ella enroscó sus piernas en su cintura, dejándola sobre el aparador del camerino y contra el espejo. Los gemidos se ahogaban en sus bocas, se separaban en busca de oxígeno y besaban otras partes del cuerpo de la otra.**

 **Si hubo algo que consiguió calentar aún más la situación fue el gemido sugerente que tomó la forma del nombre de Marceline que salió de los labios finos y rosados de Bonnie, en el mismo momento que su lengua candente recorrió su cuello con una tortuosidad monstruosa, acompañado del aliento cálido y mentolado de la cantante contra él. Parecía que esa era uno de sus puntos débiles. La forma en la que se aferró a su espalda desnuda con fuerza la hizo enloquecer. Ese era un detalle del que se había olvidado por completo, su práctica desnudez cintura para arriba, pero, ¿qué importaba en ese momento? Lo único que sabía era que jamás olvidaría aquella noche.**

 **La soberana del reino de dulce jamás creyó que se entregaría de esa forma a alguien que acababa de conocer prácticamente o, mejor dicho, a alguien a quien se acababa de reencontrar. Era cierto que no se conocían, al igual que era verdadero el hecho de que conocían cosas de la otra que la mayoría de personas desconocían. Marceline no pensó en eso, decidió no darle importancia, el sueño que había acaparado sus pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo acababa de verse realizado con una mayor intensidad de la esperada e imaginada.**

 **¿Quién le hubiera dicho que después de ese concierto la tendría entre sus brazos?**

 **—Bonnie, el fragmento de la canción que te dediqué, bueno, más bien, toda la canción y la mayoría de las que he cantado esta noche las compuse para y pensando en ti. Pero no sé si eso es suficiente. Después de la mirada que me dedicaste, pude saber que habías descubierto mi pequeño secreto.**

 **—No sabía que una roquera impasible fuera en el interior tan sensible y sentimental.**

 **—Bueno, ese es otro de mis secretos mejor guardados. Princesa, ¿me creerías si te dijera que te amo y no sé ni por qué?**

 **—¡Claro que te creo! ¡Estoy en tu misma situación! Incluso yo que no creo en eso del destino, comienzo a preguntarme si no será fruto de él.**

 **—¡¿Te sientes igual que yo?! —habló sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada, como si todo lo anterior que acababa de pasar no hubiera ocurrido.**

 **—¿Crees que te hubiera hecho todo eso si no me sintiera así?**

 **—Supongo que no… ¿Me dejarías pedirlo de una forma más o menos formal?**

 **—Marcy, creo que eres todo lo contrario a la formalidad y seriedad.**

 **—¡Oye! ¡Eso es cruel! Aunque tampoco te lo discuto. —contestó fingiendo estar ofendida para sonreír y darle ese honor.**

 **—Lo siento, intento ser menos cruel.**

 **—No importa. Bonnie, ¿me darías una oportunidad?**

 **—Bueno… mi situación es complicada, pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Que les den a todos! ¡Sí! Hazme descubrir todo lo bueno de la vida.**

 **—Te lo juro…**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

—No contestes, sé que lo has hecho por mí y eso me hace tremendamente feliz.

—Yo…

La periodista iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los médicos estaban ahí, acompañados por Fionna y Cake, las guardas de su hermano pequeño, ¡tan oportunas como siempre!

—Es bueno ver que ha despertado, señorita Abadeer.

—Debo daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho. Me encuentro mucho mejor, ¿puedo irme a casa ya?

—Déjanos hacerte un chequeo y ya veremos.

Los resultados fueron favorables y eso permitió que la morena pudiera salir de ahí. La pelirrosa estuvo con ella durante todo el proceso, los intentos de las chicas de llevarla al restaurante a comer algo fueron en vano. Marceline sabía que no podía negarse a nada de lo que saliera por sus labios, por lo que ella fue quien la llevo a comer, comiendo ella algo también. Eso de no comer en un par de días daba demasiada hambre.

—Extrañaba verte comer.

—La verdad, no veo que encuentras en eso… —dijo la princesa bebiendo de su botellín de agua mineral.

—Más bien, qué no veo en ello. Te ves demasiado linda cuando comes y siempre sonríes si te gusta. Todos los chefs desearían que todos sus clientes fueran como tú. No hay nada más gratificante que ver una sonrisa cálida y sincera en la cara de tu cliente cuando come algo que ha sido preparado por ti.

—¿Puedo añadir esto al artículo?

—Por supuesto, además, podrías añadir una especie de columna en la que te muestres como mi enfermera personal después de este accidente. —propuso con un significado oculto que pasó inadvertido por su acompañante.

—Sería una gran idea.

—Princesa, quiero decir que las enfermeras siempre me han excitado muchísimo. Y mucho más si eres tú quien me cuida. —susurró con una voz cargada de erotismo, lamiendo con fugacidad su lóbulo. Su presa solo pudo tragar saliva y estremecerse ante ese comportamiento.

 _«Nota mental: hacerlo vestida de enfermera aumentará la excitación del momento. Si ella está contenta, me dará lo que desee.» pensó la princesa para sí misma._

—¡Hermana! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Bueno, relativamente bien. Estás muy guapo, mi querido sex symbol, top model y guitarrista favorito.

—¡Marceline! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentres bien! —saludaron Finn y Jake.

—Gumball, tú también estás muy apuesto. ¿Va todo bien por palacio?

—Sí, siguiendo las directrices de mi hermana, todo marcha perfectamente.

—Hablando de eso, señor, deberíamos irnos ya. Ya sabes que se encuentra bien, regresemos a palacio.

—Finn, Jake, acompañadlos y quedaros en el reino un par de días controlando la situación. Os pediré informes.

—A sus órdenes, princesa.

Puede que ella dijera que se encontraba bien, pero no estuvo al cien por cien hasta un mes después. Ese mes fue horrible, tuvo que soportar reportajes basura sobre ella, hordas de periodistas que desconocían su paradero, dolores y frustración por no saber expresarse con las palabras adecuadas. Aunque no todo fue malo, también recibió cartas de fans y muchos ánimos.

Esa tarde tuvo mucho tiempo libre y decidió prepararle una cena sorpresa romántica a Bonnie para agradecerle todo y confesarse con propiedad. Salió a la calle de incógnito, compró los ingredientes frescos de la mejor calidad, un par de botellas del mejor vino blanco que acompañar de la mariscada que iba a preparar y otros numerosos ingredientes con los que preparar un delicioso pastel. Sabía como sorprenderla e iba a hacerlo.

Una vez que se hizo de todo lo necesario, aprovechó todo el potencial de esa cocina americana inmensa y que sería el sueño de cualquier célebre chef. Preparó una parrillada de verduras jugosa que sería la guarnición del plato estrella, la mariscada. Y preparó el mismo pastel que hacía algo más de seis años que había preparado junto con Marshall y Gumball. La mezcla de olores era terriblemente mortal para el estómago vacío y hambriento de la cantante, pero debía permanecer firme en sus convicciones y no comer nada hasta que ella regresara. Mirando el reloj de pared, debía de estar al llegar, por lo que comenzó a poner la mesa con un mantel delicado y elegante, unos candelabros románticos con unas velas aromatizadas de chocolate y el resto de cosas necesarias en una ocasión así.

Cuando estaba avivando la chimenea para mantener la temperatura ideal, llamaron a la puerta y supuso que era ella. Abrió y descubrió que estaba empapada, calada hasta los huesos. Esa imagen le despertó tanta ternura como ver a un cachorrito indefenso. Solo pudo sonreír, colgar su abrigo en el perchero y taparle los ojos hasta haberla guiado hasta el baño.

—Hice bien en preparar el agua de la bañera con tus sales favoritas. Tiene que estar a la temperatura perfecta, acabo de terminar de llenarla.

—¿Qué tramas?

—No seas curiosa, la curiosidad mató al gato. —regañó guiñando uno de sus ojos y golpeando suavemente su frente—. Date un buen baño para entrar en calor. Prepararé la cena.

La dueña de la casa se limitó a asentir y a desnudarse con lentitud, delante de su acompañante para meterse en el agua cálida, a la temperatura perfecta que hizo que se le escapara un gemido de satisfacción.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —provocó con una voz y un carácter que pocas veces veía la luz. Era un carácter pícaro y sensual. La estaba invitando.

La morena hacía tiempo que dejó de controlar la situación, se encontraba totalmente sonrojada y boquiabierta, con una excitación que no cabía entre esas cuatro paredes, pero debía aguantar. Quería que todo fuera perfecto.

—Lo siento, pero ya he tomado una ducha. El próximo día te espero y nos bañamos juntas. Debes de estar agotada y hambrienta, voy a preparar algo rápido y sencillo.

 _«¡Mierda! ¡Qué pedazo de oportunidad acabo de desperdiciar! Espero que esto merezca la pena…»_

Salió de ahí con el corazón desbordado y comenzó a colocar toda la parafernalia, acompañada de una música clásica y romántica compuesta por los dulces sonidos del piano y el violín. Abrió una de las botellas y la sirvió entre las copas para que el vino estuviera oxigenado a la hora de beberlo y así poder disfrutarlo mejor.

—Aquí te dejo una ropa cómoda y calentita.

—Gracias… ¿Sabes de dónde procede esa música tan bonita?

—Creo que son los vecinos. Es agradable, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me transporta a otra dimensión. Tienen un gusto exquisito, idéntico al tuyo.

—Bueno, es normal que canciones tan buenas como estas tengan muchos seguidores. No tardes demasiado, no quiero que se enfríe la cena, luego no está igual.

En el mismo momento en que la pelirrosa puso un pie fuera del baño, fue sorprendida por todo aquello. Marceline fue a recibirla con dos copas de vino blanco.

—Brindemos por tu ascenso a redactora principal y asistenta del director.

—Me parece un buen punto por el que empezar a brindar.

—Todavía tengo muchas cartas bajo la manga. Venga, siéntate. —habló con suavidad y una sonrisa orgullosa y triunfal, escoltándola a su asiento y retirándolo como toda una caballera. Los modales hacen a la persona, eso era lo poco que recordaba de las clases aburridas de palacio.

—¿Qué has preparado?

—Bueno, pensé en preparar entrantes, pero no quería tirar nada, así que solo hay un plato principal que cuenta por dos y con guarnición.

—Bien pensado, no se debe desperdiciar.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que al regresar de casa de aquel día agotador terminaría cenando langosta, cangrejo, cigala y un sinfín más de crustáceos y mariscos preparados a la perfección, junto con una parrillada de verduras deliciosa que aportaba un universo nuevo de sabores al combinarse con el plato principal. La elección del vino era sublime, se trataba de un vino joven, afrutado, dulce y suave, nada pesado. Todo en los detalles era digno de perfección.

—Quizá te preguntes el porqué de todo esto y te lo contaré. Tu ascenso solo es un plus y una excusa bastante buena. Pero primero, traeré el postre. ¿Me ayudas a quitar estos platos?

—¡Faltaría más! —contestó divertida y con un leve rubor.

¿Estaba imaginando? ¡También había preparado su pastel favorito idéntico al de su cumpleaños!

—Brindemos por ti, mi amor, gracias por darme otra oportunidad. Esta noche pretendo sincerarme contigo, empezando desde el suceso del intento de suicidio. No pude cometerlo porque tenía miedo de no verte nunca más y de irme sin haber sido totalmente sincera contigo. Lo siento, siento todo lo que has experimentado por mí. Sé que en su día te prometí que te enseñaría lo bueno de la vida, pero has descubierto una vida cargada de momentos agridulces, picantes, amargos… He sido incapaz de cumplir mi promesa de amarte para siempre debido a mi orgullo. ¡Cómo iba a conocerte si ni yo misma me conozco! Pero, si hay algo verdadero y seguro en mi vida es mi amor por ti, te amo y eso no cambiará nunca. Solo quiero decirte que, si alguna vez no sabes dónde ir, vuelve a mí. He preparado todo esto porque nunca me he expresado con claridad y eso hace que tengas dudas sobre lo nuestro. Sabes que no puedo mentirte ni odiarte. Solo puedo amarte y enamorarte cada día de ti al ver nuevas cosas.

La princesa comenzó a derramar sus lágrimas de cristal, ella las secaba con sus besos dulces. No tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿qué clase de persona era capaz de dejar sin palabras ni argumentos a una princesa y periodista? Marceline Abadeer era la respuesta.

Se miraron con la definición del amor y las llamas de la pasión en sus ojos, se acercaron con lentitud a sus labios y se besaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran. Se besaron con ternura, la roquera besó su frente, nariz, mejilla, comisura y labios con una ternura inimaginable. Enlazaron sus manos y decidieron que lo mejor y más sabio sería continuar con todo aquello en el dormitorio.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:  
**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan de todo eso? Yo mataría por tener a alguien como Marcy en mi vida T_T, me siento solita y falta de cariño xD. Fuera de bromas. Tanta ternura desembocará en un lemon de alto voltaje, ¿no creen?**_


	11. Nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto

_**Notas de una autora sumamente pervertida xD:**_

 _ **Hola a todos y todas. Hoy vengo con un capítulo totalmente erótico, la primera parte se basa en una escena de sadomasoquismo, por lo que si sois sensibles o no os gusta eso, saltad hasta la señal. Este lemon sería catalogado como +18, en mi opinión (no sé si estoy exagerando o no jajaja). Si leéis todo, seréis casi tan pervertidos como yo xD. Quedáis advertidos... debo admitir que me he pasado un poco (demasiado), aunque según unos lectores de confianza (mis amigos más pervertidos) está bastante bien.**_

* * *

—¿Me esperarías en la cama? Tengo que preparar ciertas cosas para tu disfrute. —susurró con una voz sexy la morena, metiendo su mano por el pantalón de su novia y palpando la suavidad de sus glúteos.

—¿Me vas a dejar con el calentón? —preguntó suplicante.

—Oh, cariño, por supuesto que no. Voy a hacer que te sientas realizada después de mucho tiempo. Por curiosidad, ¿alguien te ha dado la sesión de sadomasoquismo que necesitas después de mí?

—Siendo sincera, no he tenido a nadie después de dejarlo… —confesó avergonzada y bajando la mirada.

—Motivo de más para hacerte gozar. ¿Sigues teniendo juguetitos que emplear?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Me vas a castigar?

—Ya veré lo que hago… Sé una chica buena y ve al dormitorio. No te quites nada.

Ella obedeció y subió las escaleras, dejando a Marceline en la difícil decisión de qué tomar para hacer algo innovador. De un vistazo pudo ver las copas y la botella a la mitad, junto con una cubitera. Eso podría ser algo muy, pero que muy bueno que incluir en lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sintiéndose poderosa, ella iba a gozar como nunca gracias a su inventiva. Cuando llegó, pudo ver cómo estaba trenzándose el pelo, la forma más segura de disfrutar sin quedarse calva. Se aproximó a ella y dejando la botella, copas y cubitera en la mesita de noche, besó con suavidad su clavícula y terminó de trenzar su pelo.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? Por ti sería capaz de esperar una vida entera. —susurró con calidez, besando su mejilla.

—He sido una niña muy mala últimamente, merezco un castigo, ¿no crees? —provocó con una mirada lasciva, acariciando su rostro con sus uñas.

La volteó y besó con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y explorándola como si se tratara de una expedición de gran importancia, el ímpetu que tenía por provocarle placer era admirable. La dejó caer con suavidad y sin dejarla de besar a la cama de matrimonio enorme. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella mientras reía al sentir como acariciaba todo su cuerpo provocándole cosquillas.

De una simple mirada, se encontró todo lo que quería que emplearan en esa noche: un par de esposas, un antifaz, fusta, pinzas para pezones… había sacado la artillería pesada. La miré un poco sorprendida y me sonrió con travesura, era adorablemente pervertida.

En esa situación, comenzó a quitar sus ropas con una lentitud mortífera, desabrochando su camisa de seda blanca, revelando la sensual lencería de encaje negro y rojo que llevaba el broche por delante. No vaciló ni un momento en soltarlo empleando su boca, para así poder saludar a sus dos amores.

—Parece que alguien está contenta, entre otras, cosas por verme. —bromeó pasando un dedo por sus pezones rígidos.

Descendió y quitó sus pantalones sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo que besaba cada trozo de piel que era revelado, haciendo que su acompañante comenzara a enloquecer. Ella solo podía susurrar y gemir por sus acciones, llamándola con intensidad cuando sintió cómo recorría desde su pie hasta su zona más íntima con su lengua experta y caliente.

—De acuerdo, mi amor, haremos todo lo que has insinuado. Pero comencemos poco a poco, no quiero que te sientas incómoda. —susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios para besarla y mientras tanto, esposar sus manos al cabecero y vendar sus ojos.

Se levantó de ahí, quitándose su parte superior sin incluir el sostén y bebiendo un poco de vino, para besarla y darle de beber esa bebida tan deliciosa que, en mezcla con su lengua, se volvía un afrodisiaco divino. Ella gimió al sentir el contraste de sus temperaturas, su peso contra sí y el líquido dulce que tragaba o se escapaba de sus labios. La pelinegra no permitía que ese líquido manchara las sábanas, sino que ella se encargaba de limpiar todo lo que se escapaba de sus juegos traviesos.

Alcanzó un cubito y lo introdujo en su boca para besarla, sorprendiéndola con esa nueva sensación, descendiendo con tortuosidad, el hielo pasaba por su cuello, senos, pezones, abdomen y fue dejado en su ombligo, haciendo que enloqueciera. Ese elemento gélido se derretía tanto como ella reaccionando a las caricias de la cantante. Dicha mujer masajeaba sus senos, para ayudarse en la tarea del masaje con un gel con sabor a chocolate, dejando caer un poco en todas sus zonas sensibles.

—¡Marcy! ¡Sigue, no pares!

Eso era lo poco que sus labios podían articular entre gemido y quejido, haciendo que se fuera despidiendo de la cordura. Quería que la tocaran como nunca, que la llevaran a sus límites, como nunca habían hecho. Ella ya no estaba asustada y lo demostraba con las formas que intentaba crear su cuerpo esposado a la cama.

La joven de piel pálida lamió y mordió sus labios, reflejo de la lujuria y el deseo que despertaba Bonnie en ella, justo antes de comenzar a saborear todo el chocolate que había dejado caer, haciendo un masaje con su lengua y manos suaves, pero heladas que, curiosamente, podían calentarla.

—¿Te gusta, Bonnie?

—Me encanta…

—Subamos de nivel, tus movimientos me lo están ordenando. Ya sabes, relájate y déjate llevar. ¿Cuál era la palabra de seguridad?

—¿Rojo?

—Exacto.

La besó para compartir el delicioso sabor a chocolate con su chica, antes de coger las pinzas que se encargarían de hacerla enloquecer desde sus botones rosados. Ella tembló de pies a cabeza y gimió con intensidad como respuesta a esa estimulación tan contradictoria y adictiva. Marceline solo pudo mirarla con una expresión extraña, nunca terminaría de comprenderla, pero se encargaría de cumplir sus deseos más oscuros.

Antes de marcharse, regresó a su cuello suave y terso, acariciándolo con sus dedos y lengua, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de él, para morderlo con intensidad cuando llegó al hueco de la clavícula. Volvió a gritar su nombre con tanta sensualidad y erotismo que la hizo entregarse a todo lo que saliera por su boca.

Se levantó de ahí y empezó a recorrer la cama, acariciando a la princesa con la fusta de piel sintética por todos los sitios sensibles y no sensibles, hacía tiempo que había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba después de haber intercambiado esos besos tan deseados y necesitados. Estaba advirtiendo su presencia antes de golpearla sin demasiada fuerza, no quería hacerle daño, solo quería quedarse en su umbral de difícil comprensión, pero su voz solo podía pedirle más.

—Quieta. —ordenó con voz autoritaria, antes de darle la vuelta sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Ni después de tanto tiempo había olvidado cómo hacer que la pelirrosa enloqueciera.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesita, tomando la botella gélida y recorriendo su espalda con ella. La periodista solo podía temblar de desesperación, se sentía demasiado bien, el haber sido privada del sentido de la vista, hacía que todo lo que experimentara subiera de intensidad.

—Marceline… ¿qué haces? —suspiró algo sorprendida al sentir como el líquido afrutado recorría la piel de su espalda.

—¡Qué torpe por mi parte! Tendré que limpiar este estropicio…

Su lengua comenzó a caminar por las sendas húmedas del vino blanco, disfrutando de la mezcla tan exquisita de su piel y esa bebida. Se tomaba su tiempo para torturarla, descendía cada vez con mayor lentitud, volviéndola loca con su cálido aliento, lengua y caricias. La sumisa se tensó cuando llegó a la parte baja, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer y acertando.

La morena acabó esa expedición erótica y suave, para reír contra su oído al mismo tiempo que labraba la piel de esa zona tan sensible con sus uñas de forma vertical. En ese momento supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, acababa de llegar al clímax sin haber tenido que estimular sus partes íntimas.

Esperó unos momentos mientras se recuperaba, bebiendo de nuevo para darle de beber. El alcohol ayudaba a realizar todo aquello, sobria sería incapaz de hacerle algo así. Volvió a voltearla, posando su espalda con delicadeza en las sábanas de seda blanca con arrugas fruto de la desesperación que formaban una obra de arte abstracto.

—¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos ya?

—Cariño, no he dicho la palabra de seguridad y no estoy satisfecha aún.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Eso es. Quiero que me vuelvas loca.

Ahora llegaba su parte favorita, bajar la única barrera que la separaba de la desnudez, descubriendo cuánto amaba todo eso. No era solo una afición, más bien era una necesidad para mantener la mente fría y liberar tensiones, llevaba tanto tiempo sin nada de eso que esa noche debería ser intensa.

—Vaya princesa tan poco ejemplar. ¿Qué pensarían tus súbditos? —bromeó besando la parte interna de sus muslos antes de despojarla de esa molestia, totalmente húmeda.

—Dirían que soy muy mala y perversa. ¡Castígame!

Tragó saliva y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante esa orden tan directa. Descendió y hundió su rostro en su intimidad, recordando a la perfección todos sus puntos débiles que tan bien conocía. Si bien era cierto que después de tanta estimulación sería capaz de hacerla llegar solo con su lengua hábil (y con la presencia de un piercing), pero ya que lo hacía, lo haría para recordar. Con ese objetivo introdujo un dedo, explorando el territorio, húmedo, caliente y muy estrecho, seguido de un segundo y un tercero con un ritmo frenético, acorde a los gemidos lascivos de su amante.

Siguió así durante varios minutos, llevándola a un orgasmo tan intenso como deseado. No se movió hasta que sus convulsiones terminaron, liberándola de todo eso y descubriendo sus pupilas dilatadas y su rostro totalmente sonrojado. Besó su frente sudorosa con ternura.

* * *

 _ **AHORA PUEDEN LEER LOS MÁS SENSIBLES, AUNQUE SIGUE SIENDO IGUAL DE PERVERTIDO. ¡NO ME JUZGUEN! XD**_

* * *

—Vaya, su majestad, parece haberlo disfrutado. ¿Me cedes el turno ahora? Eso de ser dominatrix es agotador…

—¡Qué maleducado por tu parte ordenar a la reina de un país! —bromeó con dramatismo, antes de fundirse en un tierno beso.

—Creía que eso te conquistó, cariño.

—Eres una bocazas, ¿lo sabías?

—Creo que me hago una sencilla idea.

—Pues cierra esa boquita, ahora es mi turno. —ordenó tirándola a la cama y separándose un poco para contemplar semejante obra de arte.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios enrojecidos y su respiración, agitada. Desde aquella distancia y posición podía admirar la perfección de su rostro y cuerpo esculpido por los mejores escultores clásicos o renacentistas, su perfección era tal que rivalizaría con las esculturas de Miguel Ángel Buonarroti.

Se veía tan sensual con esa falda de tubo negro y esas medias de rejilla junto con esos taconazos de aguja, quería levantar su falda para saber si eran simples medias o llevaban liguero. Si se había puesto liguero para ella, moriría de excitación y deseo. Su mirada estaba fija en el corsé negro y rojo de encaje que resaltaba más sus pechos, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con una sensualidad inaudita en su voz.

—Demasiado…

—Vamos a aumentar esa excitación, pequeña fetichista.

—¡No es mi culpa que te siente tan bien el corsé!

—Pienso regalarte uno para navidades y verás cómo te sienta. Pero veamos todo lo que me sienta bien. —susurró con travesura, antes de descender la cremallera de su falda y hacerla caer hasta sus tobillos con un golpe de cadera.

La pelirrosa creyó estar en el paraíso, o en el infierno, siendo tentada por la sensualidad y erotismo hecho carne, Marceline Abadeer, quien llevaba un corsé negro y rojo de encaje, unido a unas medias con liguero de rejilla y unos enormes tacones de aguja. Solo pudo tragar saliva y contemplarla de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo ni vergüenza.

Sus orbes violetas reflejaban las llamas de la pasión y sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a tocar el cuerpo con el que tanto había soñado. Su primer objetivo fueron esos exuberantes pechos resaltados por el efecto del corsé, seguían siendo tan suaves como siempre, aunque debía reconocer que habían crecido en ese tiempo. Marceline suspiró al sentir como ella experimentaba con su cuerpo, se sentía bien y no podía negarlo. Elevó su mentón y depositó un beso dulce en sus labios de caramelo que reflejaba todo el amor puro y apasionado que despertaba en su interior.

—¿Qué opinas de mi conjunto? Podrías incluir esto en la portada de la revista, ¿no crees? —provocó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡No pienso compartirte con el resto de pervertidos!

—¿Mi masoquista favorita no se considera pervertida?

—No, solo te pide que te des la vuelta. Necesito comprobar algo de máxima importancia.

—Como desees.

Y con esas palabras comenzó a bailar de forma sensual mientras volteaba poco a poco, sonriendo cada vez con más intensidad. Su objetivo había sido cumplido con honores, había logrado excitarla solo con su vestimenta.

—¡También llevas tanga!

—Cariño, ya que me pongo a seducirte, prefiero sacar la artillería pesada para tu disfrute.

—Me vuelves loca…

Dijo esa oración tan morbosa antes de comenzar a quitar toda esa ropa que impedía contemplarla en su máximo esplendor, la desnudez total.

—¡Qué aburrida! Antes te gustaba hacerlo así…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, quiero verte en totalidad. Además, cómo pretendes que te lleve a tocar el cielo con todo esto.

—Bueno, digamos que el tanga facilita mucho la tarea. —provocó con un guiño caliente, acariciando sus labios con sus uñas largas y perfectamente limadas, provocando un escalofrío y el erizamiento de cada poro de su piel.

—No conseguirás hacerme cambiar de opinión, así como así. —susurró lentamente mientras bajaba la cremallera del corsé y la despojaba de aquella prenda tan excitante como innecesaria en esa situación.

Se maravilló con su piel nívea y su espalda arañada por ella misma momentos atrás. Besó cada herida para curarla, descendiendo cada vez más y recorriendo con sus besos tiernos y amorosos todo el cuerpo de la Abadeer, quien comenzaba a gruñir. Al llegar a sus pies, quitó sus tacones, quitó el liguero y bajó las medias con una rapidez nunca vista.

Normalmente le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma, pero en esos instantes, su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera volver a hacerla suya, hacerla gritar y marcar su cuerpo con las llamas del amor.

La morena estaba dispuesta a articular palabras, pero fue hechizada con una mirada. Prefirió guardar silencio y dejar el misticismo y erotismo de la circunstancia. Siguió su mirada y se tumbó en la cama, relajando su cuerpo, tal y como ordenaba la mirada ardiente de su amante.

—Eres tan maravillosa…

—No tanto como tú, su alteza. —se sinceró con una mirada socarrona que provocó un beso descarado y de alta tensión.

Marceline reaccionó a las caricias y besos de Bonnie como si se tratara de gasolina y ella era el mismísimo fuego personificado. De sus labios rojizos y carnosos se escapaban suaves gemidos que ordenaban o suplicaban lo que quería que la pelirrosa hiciera con ella.

Esa noche de luna llena y cielo estrellado, una de las primeras heladas tempranas del fin de otoño, era el testigo de todo el amor que se profesaban aquellas mujeres tan contradictorias como complementarias. A la vista de la luz anaranjada del fuego de la chimenea, se veían dignas de diosas de la sensualidad, irreales, totalmente hipnotizantes.

La mujer de la realeza acariciaba todo su cuerpo, jugaba con él con su lengua y se vengaba de ella, empleando los cubitos para hacerla enloquecer y gritar. Después de tanta estimulación y de tanto reprimirse, estaba a punto de perder su cordura. Con su mirada cargada de deseo, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios de terciopelo, suplicó que acabara con esa tortura, quería llegar ya, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar.

—Qué impaciente, creía que aguantarías más.

—Mi amor, llevo aguantando desde que te desnudaste delante de mí en el baño. No me dejes así y hazme tuya una vez más. —rogaba con una voz entrecortada, debido a que su clítoris estaba siendo estimulado sobre la tela fina de su ropa interior.

Allí estaban ambas, delirantes, cegadas por el placer y con el deseo a flor de piel. Se tomaban su tiempo, no había porqué apresurarse, no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Querían volver a recordar todo lo que habían aprendido la una de la otra. Sus cuerpos eran un montón de brasas incandescentes que se avivaban con el roce de sus pieles. Habían extrañado tanto la suavidad y textura de sus pieles, su calidad… su presencia.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces han aparecido estos tatuajes en mis sueños? —cuestionó la princesa abriendo su corazón.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he despertado esperando encontrarte junto a mí? Todos los días de mi vida desde que te fuiste. —confesó con una voz suave y amorosa, mirándola a sus ojos preciosos y besándola con fugacidad y ternura.

Esas palabras provocaron que comenzara a llorar unas lágrimas amargas, pero dulces. Decidió darle todo lo que pedía para poder abrazarse a ella y sumirse en el mundo onírico.

La memoria muscular no desaparecía, ella sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraban todos sus puntos débiles que la harían llegar de un momento a otro. Ella comenzaba a temblar y a arquear su espalda, aferrándose a las sábanas con desesperación, estaba tan cerca. Al fin llegó y pudo gritar su nombre, nombre que se perdió en la infinitud de la noche. Esa habitación sería el testigo de todo su amor.

Totalmente temblorosas, se abrazaron la una a la otra y permanecieron varios minutos así, hasta que la roquera abrió la boca para calentar la situación que ya estaba bastante sumida en las llamas del placer prohibido, ardiendo en las mismísimas llamas del infierno.

—Princesa, ¿preparada para otra ronda?

—¿Me vas a dar amor otra vez?

—Voy a darte amor del bueno, tanto que mañana no sabrás caminar. —provocó con una voz lasciva, antes de besarla con voracidad.

—¿A qué esperas? Sabes que lo deseo tanto como tú. —devolvió la jugada con una maestría digna de la soberana que era.

—Lamento decirte que esta vez será sin juguetitos. Me apetece probar nuevas técnicas…

Y así siguieron por gran parte de la noche, perdiendo la cuenta y la cordura.

* * *

 _ **Ahora comprenderán todo lo que he advertido. ¡No se olviden que ha sido escrito con todo mi amor (y pervesión también) para vosotros! Creo que quiero ver el mundo arder con todo esto...  
**_


	12. Slow dance with you

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Hey, gracias a LucyLoquilla y a Luna del Desierto por sus reviews, este capítulo largo va dedicado a vosotras. Espero que lo disfruten, me he esforzado bastante. ¡Espero leer mis merecidos reviews! ¡Los quiero!**_

* * *

La noche había sido increíble, al fin habían sido capaces de sincerarse y curarse la una a la otra en cuerpo y alma. Estaban durmiendo plácidamente, Marceline abrazaba a Bonnie con ternura y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el compás de sus latidos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormían tan profundamente que ya ni recordaban cuando fue. Probablemente no habrían descansado tanto desde que todo se terminó entre ellas.

Era fin de semana, no había por qué tener prisa, se quedarían así hasta que se lo pidieran sus cuerpos. Después de un par de horas, el sol penetraba por la ventana y su luz cálida e intensa comenzaba a despertar a la cantante, incidiendo en su rostro. Ella protestó con algunos gruñidos, para más tarde abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la mirada violácea de la princesa.

—Buenos días, princesa. ¿Has dormido bien? —saludó besando sus labios con dulzura y acariciando los mechones rebeldes que salían de su trenza.

—He dormido mejor que nunca, me siento totalmente descansada y revitalizada. Gracias por esta noche mágica.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ya iba tocando sincerarse. Respecto al tema sexual… ya sabes que solo yo puedo consentirte de esa manera.

—Estoy pegajosa… —protestó tocando su piel.

—Y hueles de maravilla. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

—¿Me llevarías a una cita? Me serviría como un material de lujo para el artículo. —pidió utilizando sus mejores armas, los ojitos y destaparse para mostrar sus senos.

—No hace falta que utilices el artículo como pretexto. Te llevaría incluso si no tuvieras ese trabajo.

—¡Te amo! ¡Voy a darme un baño! —gritó de alegría, besándola con fugacidad y provocando que mordiera sus labios con frustración y deseo.

 _«¿Debería unirme a ella? Voy a vengarme por lo de anoche… A torturar se ha dicho»_ pensó algo dudosa para sí misma, antes de salir de la crisálida de sábanas y ponerse solo su bata de terciopelo negro y rojo.

Sonrió con sensualidad, fruto de lo que estaba a punto de provocar en la mente de PB. Entró sin llamar, sorprendiéndola en el acto, suspirando placenteramente al sentir la calidez del agua en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

—Venía a lavarte la espalda… Ups, se me escurrió. —provocó dejando caer esa prenda de golpe hasta sus tobillos, revelando su cuerpo perfecto y sensual.

Ahora quien tragó saliva y abrió sus labios con sorpresa fue ella. Sintió como el calor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, y no cualquier tipo de calor. Era derivado de la excitación y el deseo que esas maravillosas vistas provocaban.

Se movió y dejó el espacio justo para que pudieran estar las dos en esa bañera cómoda y amplia. La pelinegra alcanzó la esponja con un jabón de manzana para limpiar el cuerpo de su novia. Bien podría torturarla dejando que goteara en las zonas adecuadas, o limpiar ciertas zonas con «mucho interés».

—Marcy… —gimió intentando ocultarlo mordiendo su dedo índice.

—¿Qué ocurre? Solo estoy lavando tu cuerpo. —rio contra su oído, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

—Me voy ya, a este paso me voy a arrugar. —intentó huir, pero fue tomada por su muñeca y estampada contra los fríos y húmedos azulejos de la pared. Enfrentándose a la mirada traviesa y juguetona de la roquera.

—He visto cómo me miras. No voy a dejarte ir, así como así. —susurró agarrándola por las muñecas y lamiendo su cuello y mordiendo la misma zona de la noche anterior con una intensidad aún mayor.

—¡Joder! —gimió para arañar con fuerza la espalda de su dominadora.

Ella apoyó su frente en los azulejos, no esperaba que la arañara con tanta fuerza de buenas a primeras. Fue un movimiento sucio. Bonnie volvió a meterse en la bañera, con ese mordisco, la fuerza de sus piernas flaqueó.

—¿Te has puesto así por un mordisco?

—¿Y tú por un arañazo?

—Touche… Bueno, venga, te ayudo a levantarte. Toma mi mano.

—¡No puedo!

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

—¡Eso es! ¡Llévame en brazos como la princesa que soy!

—Te tengo demasiado mimada. —suspiró tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola al dormitorio. Posándola con suma delicadeza sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué eres tan sexy? —habló la pelirrosa.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo. ¿Por qué me vuelves loca? No hay nadie que me haga sentir así.

PB tomó su rostro con dulzura y le robó un beso dulce, en el que mordió su labio inferior, estirándolo y haciéndola gruñir al haber encendido la mecha de la pasión. Marceline respondió juntando sus frentes en un gesto tierno y afectuoso, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, comenzando un duelo de miradas en el que se enfrentaban unos orbes plata con dos de amatista. Amaban hacer eso, les encantaba contemplar su alma a través de los ojos, los que siempre decían la verdad y los que eran conocidos como las ventanas del alma.

Se vistieron renunciando al placer de sus besos. Marceline llevaba unas medias negras, un vestido de tubo negro, un pañuelo gris medio y unas botas mostequeras negras de terciopelo xcon tacón, junto con una gabardina negro claro; y su maquillaje constaba de su típico maquillaje roquero basado en sombras de ojos negras y platas medio, rímel, línea inferior y superior que debe una mayor profundidad a su mirada de hielo y unos labios rojo intenso perfilados.

Bonnie llevaba unas medias oscuras también, pero con un vestido ajustado de cintura alta, de color crema, con unas botas camperas marrón claro y un maquillaje muy sutil y elegante, compuesto por una línea fina de ojos, sombras que combinaran con esos tonos como los colores tierra y un simple brillo labial rosado. Para estar abrigada, llevaba también una gabardina rosa palo.

Todos los excesos de la noche pasada, le pasaron factura a la princesa cuando dio un paso, perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en los brazos de su amada, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con malicia.

—Parece que alguien no puede caminar demasiado bien esta mañana… ¿me pregunto por qué será? —susurró en su oído con una voz pícara y de fingida ignorancia.

—Quizá tiene algo que ver con que tú te excediste demasiado… —protestó abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado.

 _«Es demasiado linda. A este paso, moriré de diabetes por su culpa.»_

—Tú has tenido la culpa, ¿recuerdas?

 **FLASHBACK**

 **La mañana anterior a todos esos sucesos, Marceline salió a correr como siempre y cuando regresó, se encontró el desayuno recién preparado. Ese se había vuelto un hábito en ese mes y medio en el que no pisó su hogar, nada más que para coger más ropa. Ella sonrió y la saludó tal y como siempre desde que salió del hospital, con un tierno beso en los labios.**

 **Lo distinto y que extrañó a la joven atlética, fue que Bonnie giró su cabeza y besó su mejilla en vez de sus labios. No le molestó el gesto, solo le fue algo curioso, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.**

 **—Bonnie, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **—No es nada. —contestó sin mirarla a los ojos. Desde ese momento lo supo, no estaba bien y estaba mintiendo.**

 **—Mientes, mírame a los ojos cuando hables conmigo y cuéntame lo que pasa. No voy a enfadarme, ¿vale? —le dijo, llevando su pulgar a su mentón para levantar su cabeza y hacer que la mirara.**

 **—Ayer te vi paseando con otra mujer y ella iba colgando literalmente de tu brazo. No puedo evitar sentirme celosa. ¿No estás interesada en otra mujer?**

 **—Eh, Marcy llamando al cerebro superdotado de Bonnie, ¿estás funcionando correctamente? —bromeó como llamando al cráneo de la princesa, para continuar con un tono de voz sincero y una mirada seria—. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para abandonar a la persona por la que llevo luchando desde que la conocí? Cariño, tú eres la única que me hace sentir así, la única dueña de mi corazón y atención, mi musa… mi todo. Pero, si tienes dudas, tendré que trabajar muy duro esta noche para demostrarte todo mi amor.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

—No sé si arrepentirme de ello o alegrarme.

—Deja de pensar en ello. Tengo el lugar perfecto para desayunar.

—¡Bájame! —gritó avergonzada, viéndose en sus brazos de nuevo.

—No pienso hacerlo. No quiero perder tiempo, princesa…

Y de esa forma llegaron a su BMW 850i xDrive, 530 CV, de color negro metalizado, llantas deportivas, una tapicería bicolor que alteraba el color crema con el negro y, toda clase de extras como asientos calefactados, equipo de sonido, la tecnología más innovadora, cámaras…

—¡¿Vamos en tu coche?!

—Así es. Vamos, sé que traes la cámara, haz fotos de mí y el coche. Puedes incluirlas en tu trabajo.

—¡¿Puedo?!

—¿Dudas de mi palabra? No tengo ningún motivo por el que mentir.

—Pues entonces, ¡posa para mí!

Comenzando a reír debido a la ilusión y profesionalismo que demostraba la periodista, Marceline se comportaba ante ella tal y como era, sin miedo a ser juzgada: sensual, desenfadada y misteriosa.

La sesión fotográfica seguiría durante toda la cita, era una situación excepcional y eso había que celebrarlo y recordarlo.

—Vamos andando. Te he traído para que hicieras fotos y que completaras tu artículo algo más. ¿Sabes que no está todavía a la venta? —confesó sonriente, poniéndose sus gafas de sol de aviador y enlazando sus dedos con los de PB.

La noche había sido fría y había helado, debido a que las nubes descargaron toda su carga y para la noche, el cielo se quedó raso, por ello, muchos de los charcos que se formaron por la tarde, presentaban una finísima capa de hielo y eran resbaladizos. El vaho se presentaba con aquella temperatura tan fría.

Caminaban con lentitud, contemplando la belleza de la quietud de la ciudad, que pocas veces podía ser admirada. No decían nada, estaban en su propio universo, disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles y el compás de sus respiraciones. Bonnie no podía apartar su mirada del rostro pálido y atractivo de Marceline, quien permanecía con una mirada perdida y pensativa, observando el cielo nuboso.

Se detuvieron cuando el delicioso aroma a café recién molido y a dulces horneados llegó a sus narices. Con la boca echa agua, siguieron la estela del aroma para dar con una cafetería pequeña, íntima y acogedora. En resumidas cuentas, el lugar ideal que andaban buscando. Además, ¡los precios eran inmejorables!

—¿Te apetece desayunar aquí? —preguntó la morena con suavidad y calidez, dedicando una mirada amorosa a su novia.

—Me parece un lugar perfecto. —contestó con dulzura.

—Las señoritas primero, princesa. —bromeó mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el paso.

—¡Tú sí que sabes cómo tratarme! —siguió con el juego que acababan de empezar.

—Cariño, por algo soy yo quien ocupa un lugar privilegiado en tu corazón. ¿No crees?

Se sentaron en una mesa de madera con vistas a la calle, algo apartada del resto para disfrutar de su intimidad. Marceline se quitó sus gafas de sol y comenzó a ojear la carta tan suculenta que ofrecía ese modesto establecimiento. Bonnie, en vez de mirar la carta, la miraba a ella, quien se dio cuenta y sonrió con socarronería.

—¿Qué ocurre, princesa? ¿Acaso prefieres desayunarme a mí? —preguntó en una voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escuchar. Viendo que no contestó y que se limitó a bajar su cabeza sonrojada, decidió tomar acción—. No te avergüences de ello, yo me siento igual. —susurró—. Te comería aquí y ahora… sobre esta mesa de café.

—¡No puedo concentrarme en la carta si dices esas cosas!

—Concéntrate en mí entonces. No te defraudaré jamás, no después de haberte recuperado. —habló con sensualidad, tomando una de sus suaves y delicadas manos para besar con lentitud todos y cada uno de sus dedos.

—Marcy…

—Disculpen señoritas, desean tomar algo. —saludó la camarera, sacando un bloc de su bolsillo y el lápiz de detrás de uno de sus oídos.

—Sí, un cappuccino de avellana y otro de soja con esencia de vainilla; de acompañamiento, me gustarían dos bollos con semillas y frutos secos rellenos de crema de nueces. —dijo con una voz tranquila, conectando su mirada con ella como muestra de cordialidad.

—¿Puede ser que usted sea Marceline Abadeer?

—Así es, la única e inimitable. —contestó, haciendo muestra de su ego y modestia de dimensiones infinitas.

—¡¿Me firmarías un autógrafo?!

—Será todo un placer, Bonnie. ¿Nos tomas una foto para tu reportaje?

—Sí, sonreíd y mirad al objetivo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Acabas de cumplir uno de mis sueños. —agradeció con sinceridad.

—No hay de qué. Si no cuidara a mis fans, nadie compraría mi música. Vivo gracias a vosotros y debo estar agradecida. —expresaba con una mirada y sonrisa sincera y abierta. La periodista no dudó en tomar otra foto de ese apretón de manos amistoso.

Cuando regresaron a la quietud, la sonrisa boba no desaparecía del rostro de la princesa, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de la roquera.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Tengo muchos motivos: el amor de mi vida está junto a mí, me ha hecho experimentar una noche maravillosa, es un auténtico amor con sus fans, una persona educada, servicial y humilde. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—¿Piensas todo eso de mí? —respondió con otra pregunta, totalmente sonrojada y siendo incapaz de apartar su mirada de sus ojos.

—Así es. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Ya no eres aquella chica inmadura, has madurado y has seguido con los pies en la tierra, aunque tu fama es la de una estrella.

—Princesa… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte? Eres una mujer increíble, maravillosa, bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera; inteligente, interesante, valiente, perfecta. ¿Eres un ángel caído a mis pies?

—¿Acaso eres tú el demonio enviado a distraerme y seducirme? Porque si es así, lo haces de maravilla.

Solo pudieron sonreír con complicidad ante esos juegos de palabras, significados y mucho más. No tardaron demasiado en poder disfrutar de su pedido, Marceline conocía los gustos de la pelirrosa a la perfección y por ello, no hubo ningún problema con lo encargado.

Cuando salieron de ahí, llovía con poca intensidad, la suficiente para empapar tu ropa y cabello y la perfecta para disfrutar de un romántico paseo en otoño, disfrutando del aroma a hierba y tierra mojada, viendo las hojas caer y escuchando el relajante sonido de las gotas de lluvia.

—Sigamos con nuestra cita. No voy a dejar que esta lluvia destroce este día. —habló la pelinegra abriendo un paraguas grande en el que caber las dos.

Para estar más cómodas, ella llevaba el paraguas en la izquierda y con la derecha, abrazaba por la cintura a su acompañante y la atraía a su cuerpo. El simple roce de sus pieles después de aquella noche, provocaba un sinfín de sensaciones y recuerdos en sus cuerpos.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, conversando de todo un poco, tiempo, política, moda, música, ciencia, historia… Eran unas mujeres cultas que disfrutaban enormemente su compañía. No todo en su relación era la tensión sexual que las caracterizaba, también estaba su complicidad, comprensión y conocimiento en un plano más profundo. Bonnie sabía dónde la estaba llevando, estaban dirigiéndose al parque al que fueron corriendo aquella mañana hacía algo más de un mes.

Todas las hojas estaban en el suelo, creando un majestuoso mosaico de colores que alternaba el rojo, marrón, amarillo, naranja y verde del césped del parque. Ese día no llevaban ningún tipo de prisa. Disfrutaron de un paseo tranquilo por los senderos del parque, la lluvia propiciaba un ambiente más íntimo y romántico. La llevó a la fuente central de estilo historicista, mezclando elementos clásicos/renacentistas con otros típicos del barroco como el juego de sombras que creaban los entrantes y salientes o la monumentalidad, ese arte era el arte de la grandilocuencia.

—¿Te gustaría pedir un deseo? —preguntó curiosa la menor de las dos.

—No, tengo todo lo que necesito junto a mí. Solo te he traído para que observaras esta obra maestra poco reconocida. Nunca pensé que combinar esos estilos en apariencia y superficie contradictorios, daría como resultado algo tan impresionante. Sostén el paraguas y cierra los ojos, ayer se me olvidó con la emoción.

—¿Qué es?

—Muy pronto lo descubrirás… —susurró con dulzura, besando su cuello y poniendo un colgante impresionante. Marceline tenía un gusto exquisito para las joyas, se trataba de un colgante de oro blanco, con ocho espectaculares gemas: la amatista Rosa de Francia era la estrella, después se encontraba la Aguamarina Santa María, verschiedene Edelsteine, Topacio Imperial de Katlang, Zafiro de Mozambique, Zircón; con la forma de una rama de la que iban brotando todas y cada una de las piedras—. Feliz aniversario, mi vida. Ahora puedes mirarte.

—Madre mía, ¡qué pedazo de piedras! ¡Ha debido costarte una fortuna! Es sumamente precioso, además, combina demasiado bien con mi piel y estilo. Un momento, ¿no es este el colgante del que me enamoré antes de que rompiéramos?

—Te conozco demasiado bien, Bonnie. Lleva en su caja esperando ser puesto en tu cuello y complementar tu belleza desde ese momento —habló tan solo a unos milímetros de sus labios, para robarlos y poseerlos con fugacidad y dulzura.

—Ahora es tu turno de ser sorprendida. Cierra tus ojos. Espero que te guste. —ordenó sacando una cajita de terciopelo que abrió y de la cual sacó otro colgante del estilo de Marceline, era de plata de la más alta calidad, con forma de brotes de hierba que cobijaban un rubí de Madagascar en forma de gota. Era sencillo, auténtico y con un punto de cierta rebeldía. Tal y como ella.

—¡¿Tú también compraste el colgante que llamó mi atención?! ¡Me gusta tanto e incluso más que hace cuatro años!

—Yo que creía que la cena había sido casualidad.

—Bonnie, conmigo no existe la casualidad. Preparé todo aquello el mismo día en el que comenzamos a salir hace seis años con todo el conocimiento del mundo.

—Eres adorablemente perfecta. Te amo.

—¡No soy adorable! ¡Soy sexy! Y, yo también te amo. —contestó fingiendo estar dolida, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar—. Vayamos a mi casa, abriremos una buena botella de vino y pediremos la comida que tú quieras. Quiero tocar el piano para ti y que tú seas mi musa tal y como hacíamos en antaño.

Solo asintió y fueron tomadas de la mano hasta el mismo piano Fazioli negro brillante sobre el que la pelirrosa se sentó cruzando las piernas con sensualidad, mientras esperaba que su amante regresara con una botella y dos copas de vino antes de ponerse a componer algo para ella.

Brindaron, rieron y bebieron por su salud, estabilidad y amor sin límites. De un momento a otro, la enorme casa pasó de un silencio casi sepulcral a un sonido celestial y cuidado, derivado de las melodías extravagantes, profundas, nostálgicas, dulces y románticas que salían de las teclas que eran percutidas por los dedos rápidos y hábiles de la Abadeer. La música era su elemento, era lo que le permitía mostrarse tal cual era, sin mentiras ni decepciones. En esos momentos, podías ver y comprender su alma a través de esas melodías tan complejas y adictivas.

 **Honey, you came to my life like an angel,**

 **Just when I think that I'm lost in darkness**

 **You're the one who lights my way.**

 **I'll wait for you all my life**

 **If that means that when I died,**

 **you will be with me.**

 **Forget every feeling that makes you sad,**

 **Think about you and me.**

 **When I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I'm free and immortal.**

 **Because of that, stay by myside**

 **And never let go of my hand.**

La letra era preciosa y reflejaba todo cómo se sentía la dueña de aquella voz especial, dotada con profundidad y graves para el rock, y con dulzura y calidez para las baladas, añadiendo el factor de la sensualidad inconsciente.

Abrió sus ojos como si hubiera llegado a su mente una obra maestra, se levantó de ahí y comenzó a tocar acordes en su bajo, transportando muchos de los que había empleado en aquella melodía y comenzó a cantar algo más de su estilo.

 **Slow dance with you**

 **I just wanna slow dance with you**

 **I know all the other boys are though and smooth**

 **And I've got the blues… I wanna slow dance with you**

 **I wanna slow dance with you**

 **I just wanna slow dance with you**

 **Why don't you take the chance?**

 **I've got the moves and I'd like to prove**

 **I wanna slow dance with you.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Queja? Soy toda oídos y me encanta leerlos. ¡Nos vemos!**_


	13. La verdad

—La letra es preciosa, Marcy…

—No tanto como tú —bromeó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, apoyando su codo en la tapa y sujetando su cabeza en su mano y sonriendo totalmente embelesada.

—¿Qué miras de esa forma?

—A ti. Me resultas totalmente hechizante. ¿Te molesta?

—No, solo me resulta curioso que eso provenga de tus labios. Tú eres la que me hechizó. —Cambió la pierna que cruzaba con sensualidad y movió su melena aumentando el poder de su hechizo. Sonrió y con una de sus finas y delicadas manos, recorrió el suave y perfecto rostro de la cantante, quien solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, maravillándose con su toque cálido y cariñoso.

—¿Has pensado en qué vamos a pedir para comer?

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Te gustaba la comida india, ¿verdad?

—Sí, hace bastante tiempo que no como nada de su gastronomía.

—Pues conozco a alguien de confianza que va a hacer una comida que se derretirá en nuestras bocas. —Llevó sus labios a la copa de vino rosado, manchando el cristal del rojo de sus labios y deleitando la mezcla de suaves en su lengua—. Espera aquí, voy a llamar. —Besó su mejilla con ternura y fugacidad, alejándose y saliendo del salón para llamar por teléfono.

Ella se limitó a observar la decoración, rellenar las copas y sentarse en la butaca de terciopelo acolchada muy cómoda, estirando sus dedos y brazos para comenzar a acariciar con delicadeza las teclas de ese piano tan caro como majestuoso. Hacía tiempo que no había tocado el piano, pero ella le devolvía las ganas de tocar, aspiraba a poder tocar alguna vez como ella.

La melodía que estaba tocando y se sabía de memoria no era otra que « _River Flows In You»_ de Yiruma. Era una de sus canciones favoritas, la que Marcy tocaba siempre en el piano para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Bonnie había aprendido tanto a tocar el piano como el violín y el harpa, pero, como siempre carecía de tiempo, nunca podía practicar.

La joven pelinegra se aproximó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó por la espalda, posando su mentón en el hueco de su hombro y creando una serie de segundas melodías y acordes sobre la marcha, transformando esa canción romántica y compleja, en otra íntima y propia, su terreno de juego.

—Princesa… Estaba deseando escucharte tocar y no sabía cómo pedirlo. Me encanta tu técnica suave y dedicada, pareces disfrutar mi universo y eso me hace feliz.

—No me puedo comparar contigo, no merezco tus halagos.

—Bueno, piensa que yo me dedico a esto. Necesito ser mucho más que perfecta. Por cierto, ya he pedido la comida. Dentro de poco la tendremos aquí.

—Cariño… sonríe para la foto.

–¡¿Qué foto?!

—La que nos va a hacer un paparazzi.

—Tengo una idea todavía mejor —susurró con travesura antes de tomarla y dejarla sobre la cola del piano, para besarla con fogosidad y ser envuelta y presionada contra ella por sus piernas cruzadas en su cintura. Estaba presa y no le importaba.

—Voy a hacerte gemir —advirtió con una sonrisa segura.

—No lo creo. —Se tensó cuando sintió como ella descendía empleando su lengua hasta su tatuaje de colmillos, besó y succionó esa zona y solo pudo curvar su espalda y cuello, liberando el nombre de Bonnie en un gemido sorpresa.

—¿Decías algo?

—Sabes que eso es algo sucio. Mereces que te castigue. —Con esas palabras la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, encendiendo un fuego difícil de apagar, se aproximó a su oído y lo mordió con descaro, haciendo que se aferrara a su vestido con fuerza. —Creo que ya hemos dado suficiente espectáculo, prefiero dejar el resto en la intimidad.

Ambas se separaron sonrojadas y mirando por la ventana en la dirección en la que se escondía el cámara. La verdad era que la situación era muy diferente que hacía unos meses, esta vez sí que tenían una relación y era divertido crear muchos rumores.

—Jamás entenderé a la prensa rosa. Menos mal que tú no trabajas para eso, aunque me acostumbraría a ella si fueras tú quien me fotografiara.

—¿Tan enamorada estás de mí que no puedes dejar de tenerme en tu boca? —picó con travesura, esperando una respuesta digna.

—Cariño, esto solo acaba de empezar. Ya te dije que eras mi vida entera, aunque suene demasiado cursi. Jamás me aburriría si la primera y última cosa que veo eres tú y tu sonrisa —contestó tomando su mano con delicadeza y siendo interrumpida por el sonido del timbre—. Ups, parece que la comida ya está aquí.

Una vez que la mesa estaba puesta y que la comida estaba servida en la vajilla, se sentaron a disfrutarla con sosiego, maravillándose de cada uno de los contrastes que creaban las diferentes especias de sabores contradictorios en mezcla con la carne en su punto perfecto.

Marceline volvía a sonreír por las expresiones de felicidad que hacía Bonnie y no pudo evitar tomarle una foto y mandarla a la amiga que se encargó de preparar todo aquello. Seguro que le encantaría.

—¡Marcy! ¡No tomes fotos mientras como!

—No seas aburrida, la envié a la chef. Te lo agradecerá con comida tan deliciosa como esta siempre que quieras.

—… Bueno, entonces no es nada malo.

—Glotona.

—Corrijo, amante de la buena comida. —habló después de haber tragado un poco de arroz con curri y carne en salsa.

—Lo que la princesa diga. Bueno, ¿estás disfrutando de esto? No me basta con verlo en tu rostro, quiero que salga por tus labios.

—Todo es sumamente maravilloso y delicioso, te lo agradezco. Además, estoy sacando material de oro para el reportaje. Vas a hacerte más famosa y deseada de lo que eres.

—Corrijo, nos vamos a volver más famosas y deseadas de lo que somos. Bonnie, estoy segura de que, con tus capacidades, incluso una persona tan compleja y difícil como yo, será interesante de leer.

Continuaron charlando un largo rato mientras iban acabando poco a poco todos y cada uno de los platos preparados. Amaban tener momentos de esos en los que no tenían que preocuparse por nada más que ellas, durante esas conversaciones se perdían en los ojos de la otra y el tiempo parecía detenerse en aquellos instantes, permitiéndoles profundizar en los temas tanto como quisieran.

Cuando habían lavado los platos entre ambas y se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sillones del enorme salón, disfrutando de un delicioso té pakistaní, Bonnie suspiró y pensó varias veces lo que iba a decir. No quería hacer que la famosa se sintiera incómoda y tampoco avanzar demasiado rápido, de eso pecaron en el pasado y no les trajo otra cosa más que dolor y decepción.

—Marcy, mi hermano ha pensado en celebrar una fiesta de máscaras para promocionar el turismo en el reino y para acercar la monarquía al pueblo. ¿Serías mi acompañante? No tienes porqué hacerlo, puede que esté siendo egoísta —habló con una voz seria y una mirada dulce y dudosa, siendo incapaz de mirarla al rostro, pudiendo ver tan solo como ella posaba su mano sobre la de ella para reconfortarla y darle fuerza.

—¿Bromeas? Si eso es ser egoísta, sé todo lo egoísta que quieras conmigo. Estaría más que encantada de acompañarte a esa fiesta, después de todo soy tu novia, ¿no?

—Es importante que des tu opinión, no pienso tomar decisiones respaldadas solo en mí misma.

—Me enternece ver cómo te esfuerzas en no cometer los mismos errores que en antaño. Hey, veo que estás bostezando demasiado, ¿por qué no duermes tal y como solías hacer? —Llevó una de sus manos gélidas a acariciar con ternura el rostro inmaculado de la reina y la colocó con delicadeza y suavidad en su posición favorita. La pelirrosa descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la morena y ella acariciaba su cabello largo para favorecer su descanso.

—¿No tienes sueño? —preguntó curiosa, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormirse en aquella situación de paz interior.

—Prefiero contemplarte mientras duerme. Descansa un poco, se te nota en la mirada que estás cansada.

—De acuerdo…

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se durmió, pudiendo escucharse su respiración acompasada y viéndose su rostro angelical totalmente relajado y en paz. Marceline solo pudo sonreír enternecida sin dejar de acariciar su largo cabello rosa.

 _«Así que tendré que asistir nuevamente a palacio. Necesito esforzarme y demostrar a todo el mundo que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y que haré lo que sea para no dejar tu lado. No pienso separarme de ti.»_ Pensó para sí misma, perdiéndose entre sus últimos recuerdos que mezclaban la dulzura y la pasión.

 **FLASHBACK (POV MARCELINE)**

 **Abrí los ojos y desperté en una habitación conocida, de paredes rosas y muebles en colores crema y pastel. La decoración era exquisita y profusa, no tenía nada que ver con su casa minimalista y rebelde, estaba en un castillo. Soltando un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción y pereza, volteé para encontrarla junto a mí hecha una crisálida con sus sábanas de la más fina seda con bordados en oro. Solo su cabeza y cuello permanecían al descubierto y no pude evitar besar el hueco de su clavícula con ternura. Me volvía loca y sentimental, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?**

 **Las cortinas estaban retiradas y el sol de la tarde inundaba la habitación. Me levanté sosegadamente para no despertarla, me até mi albornoz negro y rojo sin llevar nada debajo y salí al enorme balcón del ventanal, contemplando la majestuosidad de la puesta de sol y del paisaje del reino que mezclaba la tecnología con lo tradicional en una forma perfecta. Estaba rodeado de bosques verdes, protegidos y frondosos que proporcionaban alimento y madera a los ciudadanos, al igual que se conectaba con el resto del mundo por carreteras.**

 **Las industrias estaban en la periferia, el trazado urbanístico cambiaba dependiendo de la zona, perteneciendo al ensanche burgués, la zona proletaria o al trazado preindustrial, algo caótico, irregular y de trama abierta.**

 **Me crispé con sorpresa al notar como Bonnie presionaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío y nos envolvía en la suavidad y calidez de la manta. Posó su mentón en mi hombro y me besó la mejilla con suavidad.**

 **—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —me dijo perdiendo su mirada al intentar encontrar el punto exacto donde el mar se unía con el cielo en la distancia.**

 **—Casi tanto como tú, princesa. Si hay algo por lo que es conocido este reino no es por su industria alimenticia y de dulces, sino por su soberana bella, joven, inteligente y nada manipulable.**

 **—Creo que deberíamos vestirnos, ya casi es la hora de la cena. Te quedas, ¿verdad?**

 **—Claro, no pienso dejarte sola con esos buitres carroñeros que intentan lavarte el cerebro. Mi padre no me lo perdonaría.**

 **—¿Qué haría sin ti?**

 **—Te aburrirías y buscarías al amor de tu vida.**

 **Ambas reímos y comenzamos a vestirnos siguiendo el estúpido protocolo real hasta para cenar. Jamás entendería por qué tenía que cenar rodeada de la Corte, en ese castillo, la intimidad era algo tan deseado que rivalizaba con la Atlántida.**

 **—¿Estás nerviosa? —me preguntó y solo asentí, haciendo que ella tomara mi mano y no la soltara hasta que llegamos al enorme refectorio en el que nos esperaban todos los consejeros y nos mataban con la mirada.**

 **—Buenas noches, tan impecables como siempre —saludé con educación y una falsa sonrisa. Ese no era mi lugar y esa hostilidad en el ambiente no facilitaba nada.**

 ** _«Bonnie, ¿cómo puedes vivir inmersa en esta situación? ¿No extrañas la libertad?»_** **Pensé para mí, mirándola a los ojos y ella entendió mis pensamientos, susurrándome al oído: «No puedo extrañar algo que no he tenido.»**

 **Nos sentamos y esperamos pacientemente a que el banquete fuera llegando por partes. La comida era abundante, deliciosa y preparada con el asesoramiento de un nutricionista, ayudaba a mantener la línea, tener energía y no ganar peso. La imagen era algo muy importante en ese mundo, bueno, y pensando fríamente, en todas las partes del mundo.**

 **—Princesa, ¿cuándo va a dejar de mentirse y comprometerse con alguno de nuestros hijos? Sabe que son los únicos que son capaces de hacerla feliz y afianzar su trono —interrumpió uno de los cabezas de una casa nobiliaria muy próxima a la corona.**

 **—Lo siento, pero no voy a casarme con ninguno de ellos. La única dueña de mi corazón es ella. —Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en mis labios al escuchar eso. Esa era mi princesa indomable.**

 **—¡Princesa! ¡Sabe que su relación no está permitida! ¡Su posición podría verse perjudicada! William, di algo.**

 **—Respeto y amo a mi hermana con todo mi corazón. Además, si no gobierna ella, ¿quién lo hará? Yo no he sido educado con tanto rigor.**

 **—¿Por qué os empeñáis en decidir su vida? No sois nadie para ello. Ni yo ni mi familia vamos a permitir que hagáis con ellos lo que queráis. —Elevé mi voz para que se escuchara fuerte y claro en aquel revuelo—. Mi amor por ella jamás desaparecerá, solo se transformará y volverá más fuerte. ¿Acaso sabéis lo que es eso? Claro que no, vuestros matrimonios son falsos y basados en la conveniencia. ¿Vais a seguir con este juego en pleno S. XXI?**

 **Me levanté de la mesa y salí de ahí con un paso tranquilo, no quería mostrar mi enfado por nada del mundo. Ella vaciló con seguirme, pero una mirada severa de su consejero la mantuvo en su asiento.**

 **Desconocía de todo lo que habían estado hablando durante aquella cena que compartimos, nuestra última cena. Cuando regresó a la habitación, fue para decirme que lo nuestro debía acabar, que no podía seguir así, que era por nuestro bien. Pero yo nunca quise que decidieran ni por mí ni por ella, lo que le grité no fue por lo que dijo, sino porque estaba renunciando a una parte de sí misma. Sus ojos delataban la mentira oculta entre tantas lágrimas que derramaban.**

 **—Muy bien. Me iré, pero ¡no te atrevas a aparecer de nuevo en mi vida! —Esas fueron mis últimas palabras, tras las que cogí lo poco que tenía al alcance de mis manos y me marché de ahí sin mirar atrás. No pensaba luchar sola en un amor prohibido. No merecía eso.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

Con tantos recuerdos, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y a deslizarse por su rostro perfectamente esculpido, escapándose de sus manos y cayendo sobre el rostro adormecido de la princesa, quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir el goteo constante y los sollozos que intentaba ahogar en su garganta.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede? —Esas palabras dulces, la mirada que le dedicó y la suavidad y delicadeza con la que secó sus lágrimas, hicieron que se abrazara a ella con fuerza, creyendo que la perdería de nuevo.

—Lo siento. No quería despertarte… solo estaba recordando el último día en que estuvimos juntas.

La princesa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mordió su labio interno con frustración y apretó sus puños para corresponder ese abrazo desesperado. Nunca le dijo la verdad de todo aquello porque creía que, si se despedía de ella de esa forma, la olvidaría, jamás pensaría en ella y podría seguir adelante con mayor facilidad. Pero la verdad era todo lo contrario.

 **FLASHBACK (POV BONNIE)**

 **Después de que mi amada novia saliera de aquella sala, me sentí obligada a seguirla y confortarla, pero la mirada de mi consejero me heló la sangre. No pude moverme, eso jamás sería perdonado por los nobles. Mi hermano me miró con una mirada arrepentida y una sonrisa complicada y triste, la verdad era que tanto él como yo, manteníamos una relación sentimental con los Abadeer. Con la diferencia de que la homosexualidad masculina estaba peor vista y que pensó que mantenerlo en secreto traería una mayor estabilidad. Él era mi cómplice en todo este amor prohibido.**

 **Tras haber acabado con todos los platos, ignorando el nudo de mi estómago, me marché de ahí, deteniéndome en seco en el mismo umbral de la puerta. Los nobles estaban hablando sobre ella.**

 **—No me agrada nada esta joven. ¿Acaso no sabe que nuestro poder e influencia es tal que podríamos hundir su carrera y a su familia?**

 **—Ya le hemos dado un ultimátum. Si no lo cumple, será hora de actuar. Me parece algo demasiado tentador, hace tiempo que no le hundimos la vida a nadie.**

 **Esas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que un jarro de agua fría derramándose sobre mí. Antes de ir a mi habitación, recurrí a mi hermano para confesarle todo eso y pedirle consejo. Él palideció y ambos comenzamos a llorar. Nunca nos gustó nuestra posición privilegiada, pero en esos momentos, hubiéramos matado por ser alguien normal que puede salir con quien desee sin crear un escándalo público ni una insurrección militar.**

 **—Necesitamos acabar con esto, hermana. Si realmente amas a Marceline, termina con esto, déjala ir y asegúrale un futuro próspero y estable. Un futuro que jamás tendrá a tu lado… —susurró con una voz entrecortada, entre sollozo y grito ahogado.**

 **—¿Harás lo mismo con Marshall Lee?**

 **—Sabes que será lo mejor. No quiero que sospechen nada, llevan un tiempo bastante extrañados con ciertas cosas. Hermana, ¿por qué tenemos tan mala suerte?**

 **—No tenemos mala suerte, somos las personas más afortunadas por tener a alguien tan especial que te ama por lo que eres, no por tu posición ni dinero. Si te sientes deprimido, piensa que, al menos alguno de nosotros cuatro, será feliz; mientras que, si permaneciéramos juntos, solo traeríamos problemas e infelicidad.**

 **—Suerte… Ven a mi habitación después y lloremos juntos. No quiero estar solo ni que tú lo estés. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso jamás cambiará.**

 **—¿Quién diría que días antes de mi vigésimo cumpleaños tendría que renunciar a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?**

 **—Piensa en los dos años tan maravillosos que te ha hecho experimentar. Yo pensaré en este último año de amor intenso, oculto y apasionado.**

 **Jamás olvidaría la mirada destrozada y amenazante que me dedicó antes de marcharse ni el sentimiento de impotencia que me causaba el no poder correr tras ella y huir hasta donde quisiéramos. Me hubiera gustado tanto haberla abrazado y haberla mantenido junto a mí.**

 **La vi marcharse por la ventana, acompañada de mi felicidad, mi corazón y mis ganas de vivir. Esa imagen terminó de destrozar mi débil corazón, cayendo sobre mis rodillas, llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza para tirar de mi cabello con rabia y gritar y llorar hasta quedar afónica.**

 **Podía ver muchas de sus cosas por la habitación, me aferré a su camiseta favorita que me regaló y al cabello teñido. Juré olvidar mi rubio natural para tenerla siempre presente en mí. Gumball irrumpió en la penumbra de la habitación con un aspecto aún peor que el mío, se aferró a mí entrando en las sábanas de seda que aún tenían impregnado su perfume y permaneció junto a mí toda la noche, compartiendo no solo las lágrimas, sino también los sentimientos y el dolor inhumano de aquella decisión. ¿Por qué dolía tanto si habíamos hecho bien?**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

—Te mentí, Marcy, te mentí. Yo nunca quise dejarte ir. No quería que te arruinaran la vida y por eso tuve que dejarte. ¡Amenazaron con hacerte pagar a ti y a tu familia! —confesó el mayor secreto de su vida, aferrándose a su espalda con tanta fuerza como el primer día en que se conocieron— Te dejé marchar con mi corazón y mi felicidad para asegurarme de que al menos una de nosotras fuera feliz. ¡Me mentí a mí misma y me olvidé de tus sentimientos! ¡Fui egoísta al decidir sola y al regresar a tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado!

Marceline prefirió confortarla con su silencio y un beso dulce que se tornó amargo con la mezcla de sus lágrimas. Claro que sabía que decidió por ella misma, solo había que mirar su cabello para ver que no quería dejar el pasado. Se encargaría de que su padre utilizara su influencia para hacer que esos nobles desaparecieran del reino.

—Tranquila, todo pasó y estamos juntas. Eso es lo que importa. Tengo algo que confesarte… las rosas blancas que te encuentras todos los días en tu trabajo son enviadas por mí. Mi padre sabía que trabajabas ahí y yo dejé encargada una para todos los días hasta haberme olvidado de qué había hecho.


	14. Sinceridad

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí ya es viernes y publicaré este capítulo más corto que los últimos (1762 palabras) que servirá de transición para los próximos. Aquí podemos verlas como cualquier otra pareja, disfrutando de una tarde tranquila en pareja, no todo es extravagancia, regalos, pasión desenfrenada y sorpresas. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, LucyLoquilla, te lo dedico por ser tan buena lectora y ¡suerte con las materias!**_

* * *

—¿Eres mi admiradora secreta? —preguntó dejando de llorar para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ya no soy tan secreta. No llores más, de lo contrario, tampoco podré parar. ¡Me da tanta rabia todo lo que te han hecho! ¡Nadie merecer ser privado de su libertad!

—Marcy, tú me diste las alas para volar y me quitaste la venda que me impedía ver la realidad. Gracias a ti, soy quien soy ahora.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿mi hermano también se vio perjudicado por los nobles?

—Así es. Ambos tomamos la decisión de sacrificar nuestra felicidad a cambio de mantener vuestra vida y familia.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque nosotros ya lo habíamos perdido todo. No queríamos perderos a vosotros también, ni perjudicar a vuestra familia. Vuestros padres actuaron como figuras paternas cuando más lo necesitamos.

—Siempre sacrificas tu felicidad por otras personas. ¿Por qué tienes tanta empatía? Debe ser muy difícil no mostrar esa facultad que en tu mundo se ve como una auténtica debilidad. Sabes que te admiro más que a nadie en el mundo, yo sería incapaz de hacer todo lo que haces tú.

—No sé, he nacido para esto. Supongo que mi infancia ha causado todo esto, quiero ser para otras personas, todo lo que me faltó cuando era pequeña. Además, yo sí que te admiro, puede que me suba a un escenario para dar un discurso motivador o que siempre esté haciendo uso de la palabra para mis intereses, pero sería incapaz de enfrentarme a mi pánico escénico a la hora de tocar y cantar; mientras que, para ti, el escenario es tu hábitat natural, tu elemento… otra parte de ti.

—Realmente, fui una idiota al no querer ir a verte porque no sabía ni cómo mirarte. Mi parte traviesa ha devorado a la tímida con el paso del tiempo.

—Yo creo que sigues siendo tímida en el fondo, mi amor. Eres tan perfecta que lo ocultas con maestría. Mira, has dejado de llorar y estás ruborizada, intentando ocultar tu mirada avergonzada. ¡Eres tan mona!

—¡No soy mona! ¡Soy sexy, atrevida y roquera!

—Haciendo pucheros solo me darás la razón…

Ambas se miraron por unos instantes para comenzar a reír. Esos momentos eran necesarios y sus risas tan sinceras y sexys (en el caso de Marceline) o lindas (Bonnibel), inundaban la habitación.

La pelirrosa volvió a mirarla, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la risa. La pelinegra conocía esa mirada e intentó huir de ese ataque sorpresa, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, por lo que cayó sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

—¡Bonnie! ¡Detente! ¡No puedo respirar! —decía con dificultad, llevándose una de sus manos a su diafragma.

—Es muy divertido, no pienso hacerlo.

—¡Te vas a enterar! —Con esas palabras empleó la fuerza que Bonnie ejercía sobre ella a su favor y ahora quien hacía cosquillas era ella.

Se detuvieron intentando recuperar la respiración. Habían caído al suelo y estaban en la alfombra, con sus abdómenes perfectos y el inicio de sus ropas interiores.

—¡¿Dónde vas?! Te quedas aquí conmigo, solo un poco más —protestó al ver cómo la princesa se alejaba de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y volviendo a caer sobre la suavidad y calidez de la alfombra.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio. —Suspiró divertida y enternecida, posando una de sus manos cálidas que contrastaban con las de su novia. Ese toque simple e inocente las calmaba.

—Tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí. No quiero perderte otra vez… —susurró perdiéndose entre la espesura de su cabello rosado y largo. Era una voz tímida y precavida.

Permanecieron toda la tarde en aquel salón, viendo sus series y películas favoritas, recordando tiempos pasados y creando nuevos recuerdos que más tarde recordar. Disfrutaban de los programas televisivos acompañadas de una buena ración de palomitas de maíz saladas, una manta cálida y de su mutua compañía. Cuando fueron a darse cuenta, miraron por los enormes ventanales y descubrieron que era de noche. ¡Malditos maratones televisivos!

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararse una cena ligera y de poca complejidad, calentar los restos de la comida de medio día. Cenaban en silencio, mirándose sin decir nada, analizando la situación y el cómo habían llegado a estar en ella. Jamás pensaron cuando se estaban peleando en la puerta de la cantante que terminarían así una vez más. Ese era su factor sorpresa e imprevisible que se acentuaba cuando permanecían juntas.

Después de cenar y lavarse los dientes, regresaron al salón, en el que la princesa leía uno de sus libros favoritos, una novela histórica, recostada en su sillón de piel sintética y bebiendo de una infusión relajante que equilibraba su interior. Mientras, Marceline deleitaba la lectura de la periodista con unas notas procedentes del piano, tenían la sonoridad exacta para favorecer su concentración, la belleza suficiente para erizar su piel y los sentimientos y el carácter para hechizarla otra vez. No importaba lo que tocara ella, siempre se sentiría así si era algo tocado o cantado por ella, solo ella sabía darle toda su alma y sentimientos a cada nota musical.

La pelinegra anotaba todas las notas que estaban memorizadas en su cabeza en una hoja con pentagramas en blanco, esas notas completarían las que compuso por la mañana. Quería darle una sorpresa a su chica componiendo una balada romántica, dulce, extravagante y compleja que describiera la evolución de su relación y la forma en la que se sentía estando a su lado; sus únicos instrumentos serían un piano y su voz grave, sensual, potente y sentimental, era conocida por ser contralto y dedicarse al rock, no a la ópera.

Se levantó con delicadeza y sin hacer ni un ruido de su butaca de terciopelo rojo, para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su acompañante, viéndola plácidamente dormida. Definitivamente, las notas del piano eran el ingrediente ideal para conciliar un sueño agradable y profundo.

 _«Bonnie, parece que voy a tener que llevarte en brazos. Espero que no haya perdido la práctica… Mis brazos solo te han pertenecido, abrazado y cobijado a ti.»_ pensó para sí misma, elevándola en sus brazos y comenzando a caminar con un paso suave, decidido y delicado, teniendo una máxima delicadeza con las escaleras. Se veía tan bella en esos momentos que despertarla sería perderse esa obra de arte.

La dejó con suavidad sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirla como ya había hecho innumerables veces, esa chica era única, la torturaba al tener que desvestirla para no hacer otra cosa más que dormir. También era algo habitual que durante su relación cayera exhausta y tuviera que llevarla a su habitación, desvestirla y acostarla para marcharse y que nadie pensara nada malo de ella. Realmente se preocupaba por ella y la adoraba como a nadie más en el mundo.

La metió entre las sábanas polares tan agradables al tacto, besó su frente con ternura y se quitó la ropa para unirse a ella, abrazándola con un carácter protector. Amaba tanto o más que antes poder dormir con ella entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su perfume avainillado, su calidez y su champú de manzana.

Antes de apagar la luz y dejarse arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, escribió un mensaje a su padre que decía lo siguiente:

 **«Buenas noches, papá. Me gustaría contaros algo importante, ¿podemos ir mañana a casa para comer? Creo que esta noticia no os sorprenderá, pero sí que os hará muy felices. Dile a mamá que la quiero.»**

—Buenas noches, cariño… —susurró besando su nuca.

La noche pasó con rapidez y la primera en despertar, esta vez, fue la princesa. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una habitación y cama familiares, pero no recordaba el momento de meterse en la cama, lo único que recordaba era estar leyendo y disfrutando de su concertista privada. No había duda, la había llevado en sus brazos hasta la cama, la había desvestido y se había dormido abrazada a ella. No pudo resistir la tentación de perder sus dedos entre su cabello azabache y alborotado, despertándola en el acto y ruborizándose al haber sido descubierta.

—Buenos días, mi amor —saludó besando sus labios con naturalidad.

—¿Me desvestiste?

—Así es, ¡no digas que estás avergonzada! No hay nada que no haya visto ya, princesa. Además, sabes lo que me gusta y lo bien que se me da —bromeó con una sonrisa ladeada, girando su cuerpo para leer el mensaje de su padre en su teléfono.

 **«¡Al fin vas a traer a Bonnibel! Tu madre dice que te ama más y que preparará vuestros platos favoritos para la ocasión. ¡Ah! Y que estéis preparadas para su curiosidad insaciable, va a querer saberlo todo con todo lujo de detalles. ¡Nos vemos este mediodía!»**

—Vamos a tener que regresar a tu casa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eh, tranquila. Mis padres nos han invitado a comer. Tendrás que vestirte para la ocasión, ¿no crees?

No dijo nada, solo sonrió, el hecho de pensar en ellos le recordaba cosas siempre buenas. Los había extrañado y tenía que agradecerles muchas cosas, así que era la ocasión perfecta. Salieron de la cama y tomaron una ducha juntas, conllevando todas las caricias, besos, arañazos y mordiscos que eso significaba. Se vistieron, desayunaron y fueron hasta su apartamento, donde Bonnie se encontraba en una batalla interna con su ropa y la ropa iba venciendo en aquella lucha encarnizada.

—¿Qué opinas de este, Marcy?

—Sexy…

—¡Oh no!

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser sexy?

—¡No puedo presentarme ante tus padres sin estar formal! —protestó quitándose ese vestido y deleitando la vista de una Marceline bastante astuta y pervertida. Podía observar la perfección de sus piernas y glúteos cuando se subía esos jeans ajustados y sus senos y abdomen, abrochándose su camisa blanca vaporosa—. ¿Y este?

—Tampoco… —mintió devorándola con la mirada y mordiendo su labio con deseo.

—¡Un momento!

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Lo que pasa es que tú quieres verme en ropa interior!

—Podría inventarme una excusa convincente, pero es verdad. Lo siento, no puedo evitar querer verte con poca ropa… —susurró con confidencialidad, pasando un brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola a ella, para con su otra mano acariciar su rostro, cuello y clavícula, haciéndola suspirar y morder su labio—. Eres perfecta, ponte lo que sea. Ellos van a verte a ti, no a tu modelito. No confíes en mí, porque te diría que fueras en ropa interior o vestida de enfermera —bromeó saliendo de la habitación después de haberle robado un beso, dejándola en la intimidad necesaria para deslumbrarla con su atuendo más tarde. Cuando estaba con ella, no podía dejar de sonreír.


	15. Comida familiar (I)

Marceline se dedicó a observar todo lo que una vez le perteneció y que ahora se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la residencia de la princesa. Entró a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta y contemplando todos esos objetos que le recordaban tantos momentos agridulces. Tomó una de sus fotos, en la que aparecía sonriente y sonrojada mientras que Bonnie besaba su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.

Otra de las fotos que llamaron su atención fue una de uno de sus conciertos, celebrado en la playa, recordando ese momento con exactitud.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _«Bloody Love»_** **acababa de terminar una de sus actuaciones más brillantes en uno de los festivales veraniegos más importantes de la temporada. El público estaba excitado, emocionado, se sentía parte de otro universo y no dejaba de aplaudir, vitorear y silbar, calentando el ambiente. Marceline solo podía sonreír con sensualidad y agradecer de todo corazón, siendo incapaz de apartar su mirada de cierta chica de cabello rosado.**

 **Una vez que los conciertos acabaron y el festival estaba en su máximo apogeo, los asistentes a dicho evento se distribuyeron a lo largo de la playa, chiringuitos y pubs, lo que contribuyó a que la parejita pudiera tener un poco de intimidad entre la masa ingente de fans.**

 **Ambas disfrutaban de un paseo por la orilla a la luz de la luna, sintiendo el contraste de la arena cálida bajo sus pies y el agua refrescante del océano. Iban tomadas de la mano, conversaban como cualquier pareja normal porque, después de todo, eran eso. No importaba si eran una estrella del rock del momento y una reina.**

 **—Bonnie, he visto como bailabas. Tu presencia me ha revitalizado —habló mirándola a sus ojos púrpura y perdiéndose en ellos mientras conversaban.**

 **—¿Seguro que no ha sido la bebida energética? —picó con una sonrisa ladeada. Ahí estaba la auténtica Bonnibel Bubblegum.**

 **—¡Hieres mis sentimientos y mi corazoncito! Solo ha sido un traguito de nada, Marshall se ha bebido el resto…**

 **—Hablando de él, ¿y nuestros hermanos?**

 **—Estaban muy monos sentados en un tronco de madera mirando la luna. Tu hermano descansaba sobre el hombro del mío.**

 **—Son adorables…**

 **—Tú lo eres más —susurró colocando uno de sus mechones tras su oído—. ¿Regresamos al bar y pedimos unas copas?**

 **—Me parece un gran plan, estoy sedienta.**

 **Entraron a la barra del bar costero y pidieron una ronda de chupitos de tequila para la morena y un Martini dulce para su majestad.**

 **—Un trago suave, refrescante y delicado para la señorita. —Ofreció la roquera, bebiendo uno de sus cuatro chupitos de un trago, sin sal ni limón.**

 **—Creía que el tequila se bebía acompañado de sal y limón.**

 **—Si quería eso, tenía que quedarme en la barra y dejarte sola. Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para estar a tu lado, no sé cuando podremos disfrutar de la soledad otra vez… —confesó con un rostro divertido.**

 **—¿No será demasiado esa cantidad?**

 **—Tranquila, estás conmigo y sé controlarme a tu lado. Venga, ¡vamos a bailar! —habló guiándola al ritmo de la música, una vez que había acabado con sus tragos.**

 **—Déjame descansar. —Reía intentando zafarse del agarre, sentándose para ver esos movimientos hechizantes y perfectos, después de todo, su novia era una profesional del mundo del espectáculo.**

 **—¿Te divierte ver cómo bailo?**

 **—Demasiado…**

 **—Únete a mí y disfrutarás aún más.**

 **—Siento que sobro si te mueves con esa maestría.**

 **—Voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso… —Con esas palabras, la tomó en sus brazos y, asegurándose de que no llevaba ni la cartera ni el móvil, se sumergieron en las aguas templadas y cristalinas del océano que creaban un perfecto reflejo de la magnífica luna llena.**

 **Reían con complicidad, se salpicaban la una a la otra y nadaban como pez en el agua, saliendo después de unos minutos con el objetivo de tomarse una foto para inmortalizar ese momento para la posteridad.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

En la foto «selfie», se veían sus cabellos húmedos, sus ropas mojadas y apegadas a sus pieles, actuando como una segunda piel y una auténtica felicidad y sentimiento. Esa foto era una de sus favoritas, esta vez, Bonnie era quien tomaba la foto y ella era la que besaba su mejilla, provocando su sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Justo cuando acariciaba el cristal del marco, su chica llamó a la puerta, a pesar de estar totalmente abierta, entrando a la habitación y dejándola totalmente impresionada con su look. Llevaba una camisa blanca suelta, con unos pantalones blancos de vestir ajustados, el colgante que le había regalado, unos zapatos de tacón color melocotón y una americana abierta, del mismo color; acompañado de una americana del mismo color, junto con un bolso de mano de tamaño medio que alternaba ambos colores. Su maquillaje era sencillo y nada pesado, llevando brillo de labios, la línea de los ojos y unas sombras muy suaves de color tierra.

—Te ves impresionante… Estás preciosa y creo que tengo el complemento ideal para tu atuendo —diciendo eso, alcanzó una de las rosas blancas frescas que decoraban el jarrón, quitó las espinas y las colocó detrás de su oído; para más tarde, trenzar su pelo, haciendo que cayera sobre su hombro izquierdo y que la rosa permaneciera en su lugar exacto. Dejó también unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro, aportando sensualidad a ese atuendo profesional.

Ella, en cambio, llevaba un traje ajustado a medida, de color negro, compuesto por chaqueta y pantalón y una camisa ajustada de seda blanca, que estaba abierta hasta su escote, revelándolos a él y al colgante; unos taconazos de aguja negros y un bolso de mano del mismo color, más pequeño que el de su pareja, terminaban de completar su vestimenta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó sonriente.

—Claro —contestó ofreciendo su brazo para que la pelirrosa enlazara su brazo.

Llegaron al cochazo de Marceline, ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y más tarde, se sentó al volante, después de haberse cambiado a un calzado adecuado para la conducción. Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, arrancó, deleitándose con el rugir del motor de gasolina.

PB no recordaba la conducción de su pareja, pocas veces había tenido el honor de compartir coche. Estaba atenta a sus movimientos hábiles y delicados, en sus ojos concentrados en la carretera y su rostro perfecto y sensual con una expresión seria, algo que generalmente, solía faltar en su persona. Qué equivocada estaba al pensar que todos conducían igual, prestando atención a esos movimientos, descubría lo atractivo que podía ser el conducir.

—Princesa, si sigues mirándome así, voy a parar el coche para besarte.

—¡No te estoy mirando!

—Es cierto, me devoras con la mirada, que no es lo mismo. —Se burló con una sonrisa socarrona, inclinando su cabeza en su dirección para dedicárselas.

Bonnie calló y mordió su labio interno, mientras que Marceline sonreía con superioridad, se sentía poderosa al provocarle todos esos sentimientos.

Después de eso, la copilota miraba el paisaje que pasaba veloz ante sus ojos, esa carretera había sido construida por intereses económicas en ese lugar, aunque en un principio, el trazado original era totalmente diferente. En esos momentos circulaban por un parque natural que fue talado para construir una autovía, con tres carriles para cada sentido, doble arcén y la mediana.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería evitar con su política. Comprendía las posturas republicanas que no entendían el hecho de que alguien como ellos fuera superior solo por nacimiento y sangre. Ella pensaba que no había llegado ahí por su origen, se mantuvo todo ese tiempo en el poder gracias a sus capacidades y habilidades gubernamentales, además, ellos no habían estado en su situación ni comprendían lo dura que fue su infancia. Ella había sido educada para ello, envidiaba la libertad del pueblo y gracias a Marceline y Marshall comprendía sus necesidades.

Ella se negaba a renunciar a su cargo, lo estaba haciendo bien, sus ciudadanos tenían para comer, vivir con dignidad y permitirse lujos. Los sueldos eran buenos y más que suficientes para disfrutar de una buena vida en el sistema capitalista que dominaba las mentes de la gran mayoría del tercer Estado. Era un sistema democrático directo con el que elegían a sus consejeros, gracias a ella, el reino había vuelto a la luz después de una profunda crisis agravada por la muerte de sus padres… En resumidas cuentas, no había nadie mejor que ella para gobernar a su pueblo.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En mi situación gubernamental. No es nada grave, solo estaba reflexionando.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Intentaré ayudarte y te escucharé siempre.

—Lo sé, por eso te amo. Tengo ganas de ver a tus padres y darles un abrazo —confesó con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Tienen muchas ganas de verte. Te echan mucho de menos…

—Por cierto, ¿qué llevamos nosotras?

—Bueno… te llevo a ti y a varias botellas del vino favorito de mis padres. Eso es más que suficiente.

—¿Soy la sorpresa?

—Para ellos sí, para mí eres el postre, un plato que se debe disfrutar sin prisa, deleitándose con su sabor exquisito y su textura única… —susurró con sensualidad, mordiendo su labio y tentando a la imaginación de la joven de ojos amatista que se imaginó a ella esposada a una cama, mientras que Marceline la cubría de nata montada, fresas y chocolate, para disfrutar del sabor de esos alimentos en su piel.

El resto del trayecto pasó con rapidez. Subieron el volumen de la música, cantaban las letras, golpeaban partes del coche al ritmo de la música… se dejaban llevar. Cuando llegaron al hogar familiar de la morena, sus padres estaban en la puerta esperándolas.

—Bonnie, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó enternecida, ofreciéndole su mano para salir del vehículo, secando sus lágrimas con suavidad.

—Sí, lloro de emoción. Creía que no volvería a verlos- Ahora van a verme hecha un asco, con el maquillaje destrozado y los ojos hinchados.

—Eh, no te preocupes por eso, tus lágrimas sinceras son lo único que les va a importar. Estás magnífica para mis ojos incluso recién despierta con tu cabello revuelto y tus ojos legañosos. —Tranquilizó mirándola a sus ojos y besando el dorso de su mano.

—Cariño… ¡No llores! Tu rostro es más bello si sonríes. Si tan feliz estás de vernos, sonríe para mí y deja las lágrimas en otro lugar. —La madre de Marceline se acercó a ellas y la abrazó de forma maternal, provocando que ella se aferrara con fuerza a su espalda y ahogara un llanto en su garganta—. Está bien, todo va a salir bien. Llora lo que necesites para sentirte mejor y volverte fuerte.

—Marcy, me alegro de veros, estás tan guapa como tu madre —elogió empleando su mejor y más sincero cumplido, comparándola con su amada esposa—. Y tenía razón, Bonnibel se ha convertido en toda una señorita de gran belleza, distinguida, refinada y en cierta manera, sensual. Seguro que lo último tiene que ver con el hecho de que volváis a estar juntas. Tú te ves mucho más bella que la última vez que nos vemos, el amor es capaz de transformar hasta a la persona más fría del mundo. ¿No crees?

—Ella es demasiado perfecta. Parece un ángel y no sé qué es lo que he hecho para merecerla y que se fijara en mí.

—Si ella es un ángel, tú eres la diablesa que la distrae —bromeó acariciando su cabello azabache.

—Nos distraemos mutuamente. Por cierto, traje vuestro vino favorito. —Ofreció dichas botellas y los ojos dorados de su progenitor se iluminaron.

—Tienes un paladar tan refinado como el nuestro y tenemos que hablar. Marshall no fue a verte solo por casualidad, yo se lo ordené. ¡No me puedo creer que hayas intentado quitarte la vida! ¡¿Me quieres decir en qué estabas pensando en esos momentos?!

—Lo siento… fui idiota y egoísta. Solo pensé en mí misma y creyendo que lo único que hacía era molestar, quise acabar con esa tortura. Solo pensé en mí misma, no consideré vuestros sentimientos, no pensé en todas las personas que estaban ahí para mí cuando más lo necesitaba. Fue un cúmulo de cosas que terminó de esa manera.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—Se puso furiosa, me golpeó varias veces, me gritó al borde del llanto y me llevó al hospital.

—Tiene carácter… Y sabe cómo reaccionar y controlarte. La necesitas a tu lado, no la dejes ir esta vez.

—No te haces una idea de cuánto carácter tiene y de cuánto la necesito… Ella es mi oxígeno.


	16. Comida familiar (II)

Después de aquella emotiva reunión, todos pasaron a la casa. El hogar en el que creció Marceline era una enorme mansión con un gusto decorativo exquisito, muebles de la madera ecológica de la más alta calidad, suelo calefactado, infinidad de instrumentos musicales, una biblioteca de ensueño, un jardín bello con una enorme piscina y barbacoa, cocina americana recién reformada, baños spa, salas para meditar y hacer yoga, gimnasio… en fin, todo lo que se podía pedir y no era de extrañar, ya que Hunson era el jefe de la mafia más conflictiva y mejor organizada, y un abogado de prestigio con un sueldo importante y una fortuna millonaria.

Su madre, Jane, logró cumplir su sueño gracias al apoyo de su marido y se convirtió en una chef reconocida mundialmente. Debido a su enorme fortuna, tenía varios restaurantes con premios gastronómicos, un menú especial cada día, adaptado a todas las intolerancias y gustos. Ella era capaz de preparar cualquier plato de la mejor calidad sin esfuerzo alguno, sus productos eran exquisitamente seleccionados, solo trabajaba con productos orgánicos, no importaba si se trataba de carne o verdura.

El éxito de su cocina y su cadena de restaurantes se debía a una gran variedad de factores, entre los que destacaban la tolerancia hacia vegetarianos y veganos, un trato igualitario sin tener en cuenta la procedencia o gustos personales, unos precios económicos, raciones generosas, un trato amable y un ambiente familiar. Siempre estaba costeando cursos a sus chefs para que aprendieran nuevas técnicas y nuevas tradiciones culinarias, nunca tenía suficiente.

De aquel matrimonio surgido de la conveniencia surgieron unos músicos profesionales especializados en el rock, aunque esa era su parte conocida, lo que la mayoría no sabía era que se trataban de una doctorada (en formación) en Derecho Internacional y un estudiante de Interpretación y Traducción, algo que le venía muy bien en el mundo del modelaje.

Marceline decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, motivada por las situaciones tan adversas a las que tuvo que enfrentarse su madre hasta que conoció a su padre. Ella no quería heredar la mafia, ninguno de ellos quería, así que Hunson decidió que, después de tanta antigüedad y fortuna, había llegado la hora de despedirse de la mafia. La mafia fue disuelta, cosa que costó mucha sangre humana, pero ahora se centraría en su principal objetivo, defender los Derechos Humanos, asesorar a su hija en su tesis y cuidar de su familia.

Entraron y Marcy besó a Bonnie en su sien con ternura, mientras enlazaba su brazo en su cintura y la atraía a ella. Llegaron al enorme salón, encontrándose un auténtico festín con platos de todas las culturas y de todos los sabores, desde aperitivos hasta suculentos postres. La pareja se quedó estupefacta, abriendo sus bocas y ojos a más no poder, ¡¿cómo iban a comer todo eso?! ¡Ese banquete rivalizaría con los de la Antigua Roma!

—Mamá, creo que te has pasado un poco… Es demasiado para cuatro personas, ¿no crees?

—No somos cuatro, somos seis.

—¡¿Seis?! ¿Quién más vendrá?

—No hay que ser ningún lince para adivinarlo. Deben de estar al llegar, ya que lo dijiste anoche, decidimos hacer una comida familiar para celebrar muchas cosas —habló el abogado, sentándose en uno de los extremos de la mesa que apegaba a la chimenea para tenerla controlada en todo momento.

—Marshall no me dijo nada —contestó la morena, imitando a su padre, sentándose junto a su novia.

—Quizá creyó que no lo tomarías en serio.

—Bueno, es difícil tomarlo en serio si siempre anda de ligón tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Aún no he podido perdonarlo del todo, intentó conquistar a Bonnie, a la guardaespaldas de Gumball y a Gumball.

—Es un seductor nato, no puedes culparlo. —Lo defendió su padre con una sonrisa, él también fue así en su juventud y consiguió asentar su cabeza.

—No está bien crear ilusiones, me da igual lo que haga. Ha jugado con algo tan sensible como sus sentimientos.

—Vaya, hermana. Haces que suene como un chico realmente malo, ¿no?

—¡Marshall! ¡¿Gumball?!

—Buenas tardes, debo agradecer el detalle de habernos invitado a comer. Este idiota no lo demuestra, pero casi no ha dormido de la emoción.

—¡Gumma! —protestó avergonzado.

—¿Eso es que habéis vuelto?

—Bueno… nunca lo dejamos. Lo manteníamos en secreto y nos comportábamos con hostilidad frente al resto del mundo, queríamos tranquilidad y solo conseguimos muchas fans locas por nosotros —confesó sentándose cerca de su hermana, con una voz serena y una mirada complicada.

—Nunca quisimos mentiros, pero queríamos lo mejor para nosotros. Lo siento. Y debo disculparme también porque antes de salir con él, estuve tonteando con Fiona… —se disculpó el pelinegro.

—Bueno, dejemos eso para más tarde. La comida debe disfrutarse ahora para que esté deliciosa, no he estado toda la mañana en la cocina para que no se puedan distinguir todos los matices.

—Me alegra poder decir de nuevo que la familia está al completo. Os echábamos de menos, necesitamos a personas como vosotros para que controlen a nuestros hijos. Son demasiado impulsivos, aunque, ¿qué os voy a decir que no sepáis?

Todos rieron ante esa broma, comenzando a servirse de todo lo que había preparado la matriarca, quien los contemplaba feliz al ver sus rostros maravillados con su comida. Ser cocinera siempre fue su sueño, no todo el mundo tenía el poder de hacer sonreír con la comida y ella quería ser una de esas pocas personas. Ella quería que cualquier persona, de cualquier situación fuera feliz, aunque solo lo fuera por un momento, que olvidara sus penurias y disfrutara del momento al menos una vez en la vida.

—Por cierto, ¿habéis pensado cómo vais a afrontar esta situación en el reino?

—El hecho de que ambos herederos no puedan tener descendencia directa, ¿no? —dedujo Bonnibel, haciendo muestra de su intelecto privilegiado.

—Así es, ¿lo saben vuestros ciudadanos?

—El problema no va a ser solo ese. Para que haya descendiente, deben aprobar la relación. Las Cortes deben aprobar las relaciones, al menos en teoría, aunque está más que claro que sus palabras no nos importan. Siempre se puede recurrir a la adopción o la fecundación in vitro, en pleno S. XXI no hay ningún problema —dijo el pelirrosa, después de haber comido un trozo de jugoso pollo en salsa de frutos secos.

—El problema será enfrentarse a todos los comentarios y especulaciones que serán portada de toda la prensa internacional por una buena temporada. Parece mentira que en pleno S. XXI, no se pueda tener libertad de decisión. Nuestros ancestros lucharon por los derechos, la libertad y la igualdad y ahora nosotros nos hemos vuelto tan críticos, nos parece todo mal… A las generaciones anteriores no podían prohibirles nada, pero nosotros queremos prohibirlo absolutamente todo. Ya no salimos a manifestaciones con sentido, salimos en manifestación para intereses propios que beneficiarán a unos pocos o reivindicando más derechos que sobrepasan a la mayoría de personas. Me estoy especializando en Derecho Internacional porque quiero ser un apoyo firme para Bonnie y porque quiero conocer la situación real de las personas fuera de las democracias, me parece que hemos olvidado que no todo el mundo disfruta de estos privilegios, por lo que intentamos restringirlos. Creemos que, si nosotros los tenemos, en el resto de países deben de estar en la misma situación, pero no es así, tan solo una ínfima parte de los países del mundo goza de una total libertad en todos los sentidos de la palabra. —Marceline sorprendió a todos con esas palabras diplomáticas, no solo amaba y entendía de música, el Derecho no podía resistirse a su cabellera larga.

—Eso es cierto, solo hay que ver nuestra situación. Se supone que estamos en un país libre y con democracia, pero, aun así, tenemos miedo a expresarnos como somos por miedo a salir lastimados. No podemos proclamar abiertamente nuestra orientación porque nos juzgarán y darán la espalda. Vivimos escondidos, sumidos en la oscuridad y mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos para contentar al resto de las personas incultas e ignorantes de cabeza cuadrada. En vez de haber seguido hacia delante, hemos ido hacia atrás en ese sentido. Eso demuestra que la evolución no es siempre a mejor. —La voz con la que pronunció esas palabras, tan ciertas como dolorosas y realistas, consiguió que se estremecieran—. Esta situación es estar en una cárcel de la que no puedes escapar porque esa cárcel eres tú mismo cuando no te aceptas. Y lo peor es que nadie va a venir a salvarte, porque las personas que te comprenden o están en tu situación o tienen miedo de dar la cara y que les den la espalda. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de prejuicios, aunque nos consideramos abiertos de mente. Tenemos miedo de lo que la gente piense de nosotros, nos hemos olvidado de que no hay nada más poderoso que la fuerza de voluntad, el amor por sí mismo y la confianza propia. No necesitamos que nadie nos diga que lo que hacemos está bien o mal, porque hacemos lo que sentimos y ese es un motivo suficiente para saber que hacemos lo correcto, no hacemos daño a nadie, no faltamos el respeto. Solo somos nosotros mismos.

—Eh, princesa, respira. Te has motivado demasiado… —susurró mirándola sorprendida, colocando sus mechones tras su oído, besando su frente como signo de aprobación y orgullo, enlazando sus dedos.

—Vaya, cuñada, creía que no eras tan sentimental.

—Los consejeros no pudieron adoctrinarnos tanto como quisieron, ese es el motivo —respondió William, levantándose de su sitio para arreglar su ropa.

—¿Vais a venir por Navidad?

—Bueno, lo haremos si vosotros vais a palacio en Nochevieja, ¿de acuerdo? —negoció la soberana del Reino de Dulce, mostrando sus capacidades de negociante.

—No podemos negarnos a eso. Será todo un placer.

—¿Os vais ya? —dijo Jane algo desanimada, había imaginado que todo sería mucho más largo.

—Sí, Gumball debe regresar al palacio para una reunión que tiene mañana a primera hora y yo debo de aprovechar el resto del tiempo para estudiar mis exámenes.

—Nosotras nos vamos también, debo profundizar en mi tesis y componer y ella debe trabajar en su artículo y redactar el discurso que debe de dar el primer día del año. —Se despidió besando su mejilla con fugacidad.

—No pongas esa cara, volveremos. ¡Lo prometo! —La pelirrosa se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla con afecto, ella tampoco quería marcharse, pero el deber estaba antes que el ocio.

—Prométeme que la cuidarás. Es lo más preciado de mi vida, tu hermano ya lo sabe, pero no te lo había pedido directamente…

—Tranquila, yo cuidaré de ella. Soy una mujer con carácter, puedo manejarla a mi voluntad si utilizo los ojitos.

—Bonnibel, te has convertido en una bella joven. Espero poder ver tu crecimiento más a menudo y no de cuatro en cuatro años. Sé que mi hija te aprecia más que a su vida misma, ella me confesó que si estaba viva era por ti, no porque la llevaste al hospital, sino porque fuiste su motivo para seguir transitando el camino de la vida. Has sido su inspiración desde que comenzó a escribir sus primeros poemas y sus primeras letras, ella creyó que no sabía que estaba enamorada de ti, pero siempre lo hemos sabido. No quisimos entrometernos, porque la naturalidad y la tensión entre vosotras os hace perfectas la una para la otra. Me alegro de haberte visto, ¿me darás un abrazo como el que le has dado a mi mujer?

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho masculino y aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, extrañaba sentir esa calidez fraternal. Extrañaba sentirse parte de una familia, reír en compañía, ver a su hermano feliz, tener esos momentos de complicidad colectiva… Los Abadeer habían cambiado su vida en todos los aspectos y no se arrepentía de ello. Ella quería seguir transitando el camino de la vida junto a Marceline, tomadas de la mano y superando las adversidades, porque si había algo que se le resistía a una, juntas conseguirían lo que se propusieran. Unidas eran invencibles, perfectas, valientes… Unidas lo tenían todo.


	17. Cambios que son necesarios

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Hoy vengo con el capítulo más largo y hot, en mi opinión, de todo el fic. Este capítulo es el último de este arco argumental y me tomaré un descanso hasta terminar mis exámenes (no he empezado a estudiar y me queda una semana para el primer examen ^^U). Espero que lo disfruten y que me digan qué les pareció. Va dedicado a LucyBadNames, quiero ver la reacción al leer este capítulo xD.**_

* * *

Año nuevo, vida nueva. Eso es lo que suele decirse en esas fechas y lo que se suele pensar también, además de la lista de propósitos que no suele cumplirse, por lo que con una lista puedes pasar todo el resto de tu vida.

Marceline se levantó algo desorientada, la textura de las sábanas le resultaba nostálgica, la forma en la que se amoldaban a su cuerpo y dibujaban su figura exuberante. Abrió sus ojos, frotándoselos con pereza y mirando a su alrededor, incorporándose con sorpresa al ver que estaba en la habitación de Bonnie en el castillo. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a despertar a su lado.

La pelirrosa hizo un gruñido bastante lindo como protesta, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con un primer plano de los senos de su novia. Se incorporó tan rápido que las sábanas se resbalaron y estaba con su torso al descubierto. Ella se ruborizó con intensidad e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no querían salir.

—Marcy… Me vas a matar de un infarto si lo primero que veo al despertarme no son tus ojos… —saludó bostezando, con una voz sugerente.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca extrañada, hasta que bajó su mirada y se contempló de arriba abajo. Se tapó inmediatamente y se ruborizó más que su acompañante, jamás creyó que con ese movimiento todo quedaría a la vista.

—No es lo que crees, solo me he sorprendido de ver que estaba en el castillo. Creía que estaba soñando. Princesa, mi vida es un sueño desde que volviste a ella —habló con una sonrisa avergonzada, temblando de pies a cabeza cuando la joven reina besó su tatuaje de colmillos. Esa zona tan sensible era una delicia—. Gracias por permitirnos a mí y a mi familia compartir la cena de Nochevieja. Todo fue sublime… Y fue bastante divertido ver a nuestros hermanos evitar el muérdago como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Es cierto, parecían auténticos ninjas. Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas las composiciones?

—Bueno, van bastante bien. Me siento muy orgullosa porque suenan muy bien, con un toque único y nostálgico y todo es gracias a ti. Ya sabes que yo soy quien compone las letras y partituras, solo necesito el piano, la guitarra y el bajo. ¿El artículo va bien? Hace tiempo que no me preguntas nada.

—Cariño, ¿qué clase de periodista sería si solo fuera capaz de escribir las cosas que salen por tu boca? Lo que distingue a un buen periodista de alguien ordinario es la capacidad de sintetizar comportamiento, personalidad, puntos fuertes y débiles, entrevistas, imágenes y lo que la gente opina de ti. Está casi terminado, recuerda que solo se trataban de tres meses, de hecho, estoy pensando en entregarlo esta semana.

—¿Ya has tenido suficiente de mí? —provocó robándole un beso dulce, lento y travieso. La morena se encontraba encima de ella y su cabello azabache caía como una cascada, protegiéndolas de las posibles miradas curiosas de entradas inesperadas.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti. Eres única y especial. Prefiero que solo se conozca esto de ti, no quiero que la gente sepa todo lo que yo.

—¿Acaso son celos lo que se puede ver en esas oraciones? Creía que no eras posesiva.

—Solo soy posesiva con las cosas que me importan. Además, podrían hacer sus propias interpretaciones y ponerte en auténticos aprietos.

—Ahí tienes razón… —suspiró divertida.

—Siempre tengo razón, soy la parte de cerebro de la relación.

—¡Me ofende que digas eso! Creo que eres poco racional cuando me pides que te haga daño, ¿no crees?

—Eso debe quedar entre nosotras, ¿entendido? —pronunció sellando esa promesa con sus labios.

—Tú sí que sabes sobornarme. Nada de dinero, tú eres más que suficiente para mi silencio eterno.

* * *

Una semana pasó desde aquella conversación y Marceline fue citada por la periodista en su oficina para que ella le diera el visto bueno a la revista. Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, en los mismos sitios que hacía poco más de tres meses, pero todo era diferente. Incluso el jefe se encontraba extrañado, el ambiente se sentía íntimo, agradable y nada forzado, no como la última vez.

—He de decir que me sorprende la intimidad que habéis desarrollado en tres meses. La primera interacción era muy forzada, casi una mentira descarada. No sois buenas fingiendo.

—Bueno… digamos que hemos vuelto a hace cinco años y estamos mejor y más cerca que nunca. Ya la perdí una vez y no pienso dejarla ir de nuevo, la necesito tanto como el oxígeno. —Las palabras que salieron por los labios aterciopelados de la roquera provocaron un temblor en el cuerpo de su amante, quien estaba cabizbaja y avergonzada—. Puede que la gente diga que estoy loca y no lo niego, porque estoy loca, loca por ti. No tengo miedo porque estamos juntas, así que levanta la cabeza y deja que lea la revista.

—Así que por eso reaccionaste de esa forma cuando te comuniqué la gran noticia. ¡Eras la ex de Marceline! Siempre se rumoreó de una relación con una joven misteriosa en la que las muestras de afecto públicas estaban meditadas, Marceline siempre te ocultaba de las cámaras, por lo que fue imposible reconocerte.

—Bueno, una reina como ella debe tener cuidado. Solo hacía lo que haría cualquier otra persona en una relación, la protegía y evitaba los escándalos todo lo posible. Aunque el escándalo del beso no estuvo en mis manos, fue tu querida empleada la que me besó sin previo aviso. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue digerir ese beso tóxico?

—¿Sabes lo difícil que fue mantener tu intento de suicidio como algo secreto? Lo que más me sorprende es que no hayas tenido que ir a rehabilitación.

—Eh, soy fuerte a tu lado. No recaí, solo ahogué mis penas en el whisky. Nada más.

—Parece que estos tres meses han estado llenos de altibajos. El artículo será un éxito asegurado, puesto que se puede leer la complicidad en él.

—Cada vez estoy más intrigada. ¿Me lo vais a dejar ya?

—Toma, recién sacado de la impresora. Aún huele a tinta y está calentito. —Ofreció con una sonrisa.

Marceline se quedó un rato pensativa, viendo la imagen de la portada, en la que ella aparecía leyendo totalmente desnuda, solo tapada con las sábanas de seda que se amoldaban a su cuerpo y dejaban poco a la imaginación. No sabía que le había tomado una foto, si mal no recordaba, fue antes de «una sesión de juegos intensa». Ella esperaba a que Bonnie saliera de la ducha mientras leía desnuda para salirse con la suya.

—¡¿Qué hace esta foto aquí?!

—Bueno, parece sacada de un estudio. Además, te ves muy sexy.

—¡Creía que decías que querías mantener ciertas cosas en secreto!

—Es una estrategia de marketing, muchos comprarán solo por la foto de la portada. Lee y ya me dirás.

Calló y se limitó a leer mientras pensaba en qué hacerle como venganza al regresar a casa, el artículo era sublime. Incluía un poco de historia que no se encontraba en internet, sino que preguntó a sus padres para obtenerla, logros, aspectos de la vida privada como hobbies e incluso tenía apartados sobre el estado actual de su próximo trabajo. Aparecían fotos de ella tocando el piano, guitarra, bajo, cantando y anotando. Todo eso en una presentación exquisita, con una gramática impecable, una redacción entretenida y cargado de reflexiones y dichos que en todo ese tiempo habían salido por sus labios.

—Realmente eres maravillosa. Eres tan buena escritora que, si no me conociera a mí misma, diría que se trata de otra persona diferente. Parece que estoy leyendo sobre una mujer sexy, segura y triunfadora, has conseguido aumentar mi ego —habló con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Has leído el fina?

—Aún no —diciendo eso, pasó de página y vio el texto restante.

 ** _«Este artículo está dedicado a mi amada Marceline Abadeer._**

 ** _Ha sido todo un placer poder trabajar codo con codo, haberte visto en tantas diferentes facetas y haber podido superar todo lo que nos separaba. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para apoyarte._**

 ** _Escrito con todo el amor de Bonnibel Bubblegum.»_**

—¡¿Qué?! Bonnie, esto es… una confesión.

—Sip, es exactamente lo que parece.

—Y lo has puesto en la revista…

—Seremos una de las parejas del momento. Podrás disfrutar torturando a la prensa todo lo que quieras… Decidí hacerlo porque estaba harta de fingir, quiero seguir adelante con mi vida y que tú no camines como mi sombra, tal y como has hecho siempre, sino que camines junto a mí y tomando mi mano para apoyarnos cuando haga falta.

—La verdad, no sé muy bien qué decir. No me esperaba esto, ¿está bien publicar todo eso?

—No hay ningún inconveniente. Eso te hará ver más cercana al lector y seguro que aumenta tu popularidad, tengo la impresión de que haremos más artículos sobre ti.

—Pues, en ese caso, muchas gracias por ofrecerme esta oportunidad. Gracias a usted he recuperado el corazón de mi persona especial y me he divertido mucho. —Se acercó a él y le tendió la mano en un gesto profesional, él la estrechó y la atrajo para darle un abrazo cálido.

—Cuida de ella por mí. Necesito que trabaje así siempre, llegará muy lejos a este paso —susurró con confidencialidad.

—Eso está hecho —contestó con una sonrisa cálida. El simple hecho de imaginar que su amada cumplía uno de sus sueños conseguía hacerla feliz.

—Tengo el día libre, ¿verdad? —preguntó la joven pelirrosa.

—Así es. Disfruta de ese merecido descanso —se despidió su jefe.

—Verás… He reservado una habitación en un hotel. Si no sabes qué decir, ¿qué tal si me lo demuestras con acciones? —susurró acercándose a su oído, una vez que se encontraban a solas en aquella habitación.

—En ese caso, comenzaré a demostrarte todo mi amor en este momento… —No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, puesto que justo después de haber acabado de hablar, ya había posado a la joven sobre la mesa de reuniones.

Bonnie jamás olvidaría la expresión del rostro de la cantante en ese momento, una expresión depredadora y sensual. La morena se acercó a sus labios sin dudarlo, para poseerlos con pasión y frenesí; sus manos heladas comenzaban a explorar su piel candente bajo la ropa y el contraste de temperaturas conseguía hacerla suspirar contra su boca.

La princesa enroscó sus pies alrededor de su cintura, impidiendo que se alejara de ella. La deseaba en ese momento hasta sentirse medianamente satisfecha. Se cobraría un adelanto de todo lo que la noche les ofrecía. Gimió mordiendo uno de sus dedos cuando sintió como ella mordía el hueco de su clavícula, para después besarlo infinitas veces con ternura. Cada movimiento conseguía encenderla y enamorarla más, cosa que daba por imposible.

Las manos finas y ardientes de PB se deslizaron por la espalda de la pelinegra, labrando su piel con su paso y haciendo que se estremeciera y que la mordiera con más intensidad. Esta vez, ella fue quien tomó la iniciativa de besarla, con lentitud y fogosidad, alejándose tortuosamente mordiendo su labio inferior y estirándolo, para soltarlo en contra de su voluntad y volver a atraparlo entre los suyos. Sus lenguas exploraban nuevos ángulos y movimientos hasta separarse sin aliento.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos. De lo contrario, terminaré haciéndotelo en esta mesa…

—No me importaría, estarías cumpliendo una de mis fantasías sexuales —susurró con travesura, mordiendo su oído con más piercings, haciendo que disfrutara de la ternura de su beso, mezclada con el dolor de la presión y la calidez de su lengua contra la calidez de esa zona.

—Vamos a pedir un taxi, princesa.

* * *

Casi les fue imposible mantener la compostura durante el trayecto en taxi y la entrega de llaves, terminando besándose en el ascensor acristalado con el morbo por el cielo, sintiéndose excitadas porque podrían ser vistas y descubiertas en cualquier momento. Les encantaba jugar con fuego y quemarse entre las llamas de lo prohibido.

Llegaron al último piso y entraron a su suite real, enorme, lujosa y extravagante. Esa habitación contaba con todo lo que podían desear: un jacuzzi, cubitera con vino blanco afrutado y champán, velas para crear ambiente, la temperatura ideal y la vista de la ciudad a sus pies. Desde aquella habitación podían contemplar toda la iluminación nocturna de la ciudad que creaba diferentes mosaicos muy bellos e irreales, al igual que podían ver al resto de personas en miniatura disfrutando de un paseo nocturno o yendo de un lado para otro con nerviosismo, definitivamente, la palabra relajación no estaba en el diccionario de aquellos ciudadanos.

Mientras iban pasando, se iban desvisitendo la una a la otra, quedando en ropa interior antes de caer sobre la cama enorme. El servicio de habitaciones se había encargado de dejarles diferentes tipos de frutas, chocolate y nata para disfrutar de la noche especial.

—Brindemos por nuestra libertad y nuestro nuevo comienzo. —Ofreció una copa de champán burbujeante con una sonrisa hipnótica y traviesa. La música se veía como Afrodita en un cuerpo mortal, la iluminación dorada y su postura perfecta permitían que su amante se recreara la vista con su abdomen separado en dos perfectas mitades con una sensual línea que invitaba a lamerla con tortuosidad; sus senos exuberantes y firmes, sus glúteos esculpidos en sesiones de running y sentadillas y todo lo demás… No había nada desagradable en ella.

—Deseo poder presentarte como mi reina.

—Y yo como mi musa —gruñó a escasos centímetros de sus labios, besándola y maravillándose con la textura de aquel beso espumoso, dulce, cálido y refrescante. Las burbujas eran un elemento plenamente satisfactorio en el arte del cortejo.

Se separaron con una sonrisa cargada de erotismo y complicidad, bebieron el contenido de sus copas y Marceline se introdujo una cereza en su boca con sensualidad, acelerando el corazón de su acompañante, quien vio imposible apartar su mirada deseosa de su boca.

—Te mostraré un truco que te encantará… —susurró con erotismo, metiendo otra cereza en su boca y aproximándose a sus labios de caramelo, comenzando con un beso lento y fogoso, llevándola contra las sábanas.

Introdujo su lengua en su boca y comenzó a jugar, mordiendo la cereza y llenando el beso de ese sabor dulce y afrutado, creando nuevas sensaciones con el movimiento del rabo de dicha fruta. Bonnie no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y estremecerse deliciosamente, profundizando el beso y sintiéndose algo decepcionada cuando Marcy se alejó de ella, mostrando su lengua con un nudo que había realizado con ese rabo (suena mal, lo sé).

—Maldición, me estabas poniendo tan caliente… ¿Por qué te alejaste? ¡Estaba gozando! —protestó ruborizada.

—Di que soy una gran besadora. Probemos con esto… —Bañó una fresa en chocolate y la besó, compartiendo ese nuevo sabor en otro beso erótico y cargado de deseo.

Se separaron y se abrazaron por unos instantes, descansando en los brazos de la otra, embriagándose con su calidez y perfume. Se sentían como un único ser.

—Te amo tanto… —Rio soltando esas palabras, mirando a través de esos ojos de amatista que la hacían enloquecer.

Bonnie estaba recuperándose aún de esos besos eróticos, teniendo la visión nublada debido al placer y su respiración agitada, pero, si de algo estaba segura era de que aquella belleza de mujer, la perfección hecha cuerpo, se encontraba frente a ella, una vez más y ahora, estaba entre sus brazos, nadie jamás podría compararse a ella.

—Marcy —Acarició sus labios rojos con la punta de sus dedos temblorosos.

—¿Sí, mi amor? —preguntó juguetona, perdiendo sus dedos entre sus mechones suaves y rosas.

—Te a… —No pudo acabar su oración, puesto que ella cortó sus palabras con otro beso robado y no se alejó hasta sentirse sin respiración. Permitió que recuperara la respiración para volver al ataque, esta vez, besando su cuello.

—Demuéstramelo con tu cuerpo una noche más. Te deseo… —ronroneó descendiendo con lentitud con su lengua por todo su torso. Su voz, sus dedos, caricias y lengua estaban jugando con ella a un juego exclusivo y el cuerpo de la periodista respondía con intensidad. Sin duda alguna, la adoraba, la amaba y la deseaba.

—Te amo, Marcy. Te amo más que a nadie y nada en el mundo y quiero estar contigo como ahora.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió como respuesta, aunque esa sonrisa mostraba su felicidad y vergüenza—. Siempre lo supe, algo me decía que terminaríamos así. Esto es cosa del hilo rojo del destino, no puedes escapar de mí, soy tu alma gemela. Cada una somos una persona completa y nos volvemos perfectas con nuestra presencia… Me siento tal y como tú.

En esa mirada sensual y depredadora, la reina podía verse reflejada, perdiéndose en esos orbes de hielo y su expresión que rogaba más. Volvió a besarla en cada rincón de su cuerpo, terminando en sus labios, creando una expresión adorable.

—Me quedo con esta Bonnie, la que no tiene miedo a mostrar sus emociones y la que dice lo que desea sin pelos en la lengua… Eres adorable y esa expresión me pone a cien.

Se separaron y la morena siguió la mirada púrpura, descubriendo que miraba las velas blancas que estaban encendidas para crear un ambiente especial. Solo pudo sonreír y arquear una ceja, sabía lo que deseaba, deseaba experimentar con la cera en su piel y ella le daría lo que quisiera. Se alejó momentáneamente, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata de seda y privando a su amante del sentido de la vista, para aumentar todas sus percepciones y sensaciones.

—Mmmmm, huele a ti…

—Viciosilla…

—No tengo la culpa de que me conozcas a la perfección y que tu perfume me ponga tanto.

Con gran maestría, se aproximó a ella con los movimientos sensuales y distinguidos de una pantera, para quitarle la ropa interior sin previo aviso sin encontrar resistencia. Sabía lo que le gustó el uso del hielo y el vino, repetiría e incorporaría nuevas cosas. Comenzó bebiendo un poco de champán, para besarla y dejarla saborear la calma y dulzura que precedía a la tempestad de sensaciones contradictorias y adictivas que iba a hacer que experimentara.

Siguió colocando diferentes frutas en sus zonas erógenas, dibujando un camino para no perderse con chocolate fundido templado y de un olor embriagante. La pelirrosa permaneció inmóvil, sabiendo que, si se movía, no podría disfrutar de ese experimento. Era cierto que no podía ver nada, pero podía oler el chocolate y sentir la fruta en su piel.

—¿Preparada?

Solo asintió, dando el consentimiento de empezar con el banquete. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una de sus fantasías se haría realidad? Marceline disfrutaba del dulzor del chocolate tibio en su piel, tomando una fresa de uno de los pezones, comiéndola sin introducirla en su boca, provocando temblores y mordidas de labio. Terminó y pasó a la compañera, recorriendo el camino de chocolate con ella y dándosela de comer, para seguir esa senda dulce que llevaba hasta su intimidad, deteniéndose momentáneamente y haciéndola enloquecer con su aliento cálido y húmedo.

Quería torturarla un poco, hasta que su nombre fue rogado, para más tarde convertirse en un grito ahogado cuando sintió la inigualable habilidad de la joven en su interior. Muchos podrían decir que eso era algo digno de infierno, pero si el infierno equivalía a eso, no le importaría pasar el resto de sus días entre las llamas de la pasión y de lo prohibido, acompañada de esa belleza habilidosa en todas las materias.

Solo estaba jugando, quería más juego previo antes de pasar al nivel de perder la cordura, por lo que tomó un cubito medio derretido en su boca, besándola como advertencia, alejándose de sus labios de terciopelo y recorriendo su cuello, senos y abdomen con él, limpiando los restos de chocolate y fruta y de paso, haciéndola enloquecer y calentarse con algo helado. Volvió a dejar lo poco que quedaba en su ombligo, haciendo que contorsionara.

La dejó descansar por unos momentos, para voltearla sin mucho esfuerzo, quedando su espalda a la vista de sus ataques, introduciendo otro hielo en su boca y tomando una de las velas llena de cera líquida, comenzando a verter la cera a una distancia segura (20cm) y provocando unos gemidos casi animales. Su reacción la alteró y sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera tan receptiva a la primera…

Decidió alternar las sensaciones contradictorias, derramaba cera por la longitud de su espalda fina y recorría caminos imaginarios con el hielo de sus labios. Ese contraste de temperaturas la estaba privando de cordura, sus gemidos cada vez eran más sonoros y sugerentes, podía afirmar que la iba a llevar al clímax durante su juego previo. Siguió con esa táctica hasta que el hielo se derritió, arañando entonces sin cuidado su espalda, desde los hombros hasta los glúteos, la parte interna de sus muslos y mordiendo su cuello, repitiendo ese proceso cada vez con mayor intensidad que se adaptaba a los gemidos de su acompañante.

Estaba cumpliendo sus deseos, había hecho que la sangre comenzara a brotar y al ver ese líquido carmesí, no pudo resistirse a beberlo, provocando otra oleada de placer con su lengua ardiente en la piel sensible recién arañada, acompañada de mordiscos con la intensidad exacta y en el lugar adecuado.

Llegó al orgasmo, buscando desesperada algo a lo que aferrarse, dibujando auténticas obras de arte abstractas y encontrando el cabello negro del que tiró sin reparos, provocando un quejido placentero.

—No sabía que te ponía que te tiraran del cabello… —pronunció cuando recuperó un poco de oxígeno en sus pulmones, se sentía sedienta.

—Yo tampoco… Toma, bebe. —La besó con dulzura, tomándose un pequeño descanso, eso de dominar era agotador.

—Te deseo más todavía…

* * *

Después de una noche intensa, acabaron tan sudadas (y pegajosas) que tuvieron que darse un baño en el jacuzzi antes de poder dormir. Ambas acurrucadas una contra la otra, disfrutando del agua cálida y las sales de baño que creaban espuma.

—Estoy agotada…

—Parece mentira que haya sido yo la que lo ha hecho todo, «su majestad».

—¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Necesitaba de tu atención! Te estás convirtiendo en la dominatrix de mis sueños más lascivos… —susurró con lujuria.

—¿Acaso sueñas con una mujer que no sea yo? —preguntó curiosa, esparciendo un poco de espuma en su rostro—. Incluso la espuma te queda bien.

—¡A ti también! —Siguió con la broma, salpicando más espuma a su rostro.

—¡Cuidado con mis ojos!

—No seas exagerada, no te he dado…

—Solo estoy advirtiendo, no quiero pasar por ese dolor… —bromeó.

—Jamás te haría daño, Marcy. —La besó con ternura tras esas palabras. Después de aquella noche, todo cambiaría en su vida.

Por la mañana, todas las papelerías recibirían el número de su revista y se enterarían de eso. Era un movimiento arriesgado y rebelde, tomado por la auténtica princesa a la que le gustaba el riesgo. Estaba orgullosa de su pareja y pretendía gritarlo a todos los confines del universo.

¿Qué les depararía el futuro después de eso?

* * *

 _ **Eso fue todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Pórtense bien! (Y déjenme comentarios xD) Es broma. Espero que hayan empezado bien el 2019 y gracias de todo corazón, este fic tiene muchas visitas y eso me hace feliz.**_


	18. De cero

Los rayos de sol penetraban por los vidrios de los inmensos ventanales que rodeaban la suite e incidían con delicadeza sobre las amantes que yacían plácidamente dormidas. El sol comenzaba a despertarlas y calentar sus pieles. Esa vez, la primera en despertar fue la pelirrosa, quien sonrió inmediatamente al recordar todo lo que habían experimentado el día anterior.

Una de sus manos viajó al caballo azabache de la roquera y se perdió entre su espesura y suavidad. Sonreía totalmente enternecida ante la vista angelical que tenía ante sus ojos, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de ver a Marceline con esa expresión tan adorable que hacía peligrar su perfil de chica mala.

 _«Hoy todo cambiará. Probablemente, para esta hora muchas de las revistas hayan sido vendidas y leídas y la noticia se habrá extendido rápidamente entre los medios y los fans. A partir de ahora comienza una nueva etapa en la que caminaremos la una junto a la otra sin importar nada»_ pensó para sí misma, mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil. Eran más de las diez.

La morena comenzó a emitir gruñidos bastante adorables y a frotarse los ojos con pereza para ayudarse a despertar, ella, quien estaba in fraganti, decidió permanecer inmóvil. Cuando sus hermosos grises se abrieron, lo primero que encontraron fue la sonrisa radiante de la princesa y su mirada celeste.

—Buenos días, princesa. ¿Has dormido bien? Es algo extraño que hayas despertado antes que yo —saludó somnolienta, acomodándose y arrastrando a la menor a sus brazos.

—Me haces cosquillas —protestó, al sentir su cabello en su espalda, para temblar de pies a cabeza cuando sintió la dulzura con la que la morena besó el hueco de su clavícula.

—Tengo ganas de un buen desayuno mientras disfrutamos del jacuzzi, ¿qué te parece si llamamos al servicio de habitaciones? —propuso con una sonrisa encantadora, olfateando los cabellos rosados de su novia— Hueles tan bien… La dulzura que desprendes no tiene igual.

—¿De qué hablas? Ayer usamos el jabón y champú del hotel —contestó riendo, enlazando sus manos.

—Ningún perfume o gel huele exactamente igual en dos personas diferentes. Cada piel tiene su propio aroma y características y tú, tú hueles dulce…

La princesa salió de su abrazo para dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación con el que estirar sus músculos y despejarse levemente. Mientras tanto, la cantante estaba recostada provocativamente en la enorme cama, deleitándose con aquellas vistas dignas de elogio, tragando saliva al ver todas las marcas en su cuerpo. Esas marcas habían sido provocadas por ella y cada una evocaba un recuerdo diferente.

Rodó sobre la cama con bastante pereza para marcar el número del servicio de habitaciones en el teléfono fijo.

—Buenos días, me gustaría ordenar un desayuno compuesto de todo tipo de frutas, bebidas vegetales, café y pasteles a la suite real. A nombre de Marceline Abadeer, por favor —hablaba, jugando con el cable del teléfono—. El desayuno ya está encargado…

Con esas palabras, salió de su crisálida de sábanas de seda blancas y se puso un simple albornoz de algodón blanco, alborotando su cabello con sensualidad mientras se miraba al espejo y lavaba su rostro para despejarse.

Bonnie estaba sentada en una de las cómodas butacas y miraba el paisaje de la ciudad que se rendía a sus pies. El bullicio, el tráfico, las personas yendo de un lado para otro… Eso era lo único que distinguían las vistas de cualquier obra de arte. Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, no había consultado nada de tecnología y no sabía cuál era la situación de su relación recientemente confirmada de la mejor forma posible.

—Todo estará bien si permanecemos juntas, prometo protegerte. Ahora, descansemos y disfrutemos de un delicioso desayuno… —susurró con dulzura junto a su oído, abrazándola por la espalda y posando su mentón en su hombro, besando su mejilla.

Llamaron a la puerta y se alejó para abrir, descubriendo que se trataba del desayuno recientemente encargado. Agradeció y pasó con el desayuno, llevándolo con absoluta delicadeza a la mesa de café que estaba junto a Bonnie.

—No sabía qué querías, así que pedí un poco de todo. Toma, café y un pastel de nata y fresa.

—Gracias…

Desayunaron disfrutando del silencio y observándose mutuamente, diciendo mucho más con la mirada que con simples palabras. Sus orbes expresaban un universo de intenciones y un mar de sensaciones. Sus sonrisas eran genuinas y su complicidad inaudita… Simplemente, estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Bonnie creció esperando un príncipe azul y se encontró con una princesa vestida de negro, tatuada y con bastantes piercings. Pero esa princesa roquera, la trataba como una diosa, la comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo y jamás le haría daño. Se sentía segura a su lado.

Volvieron a sumergirse en la bañera de hidromasaje para relajar sus cuerpos, acompañados de exquisita música clásica y de velas aromáticas. Todo era absolutamente perfecto, nada podría estropearlo.

No tardaron demasiado en vestirse para abandonar la habitación y salir de aquella burbuja de confort. Llegó la hora de enfrentarse a la verdad de la realidad y a la forma en la que su relación habría sido afrontada. Marcy llevaba unos jeans negros desgastados y rotos por la rodilla con una camisa gris claro, una chaqueta de cuero negro, botas militares y gafas de aviador; mientras que Bonnie llevaba unos jeans blancos con una camisa rosa maquillaje y una americana crema con unos zapatos blancos y gafas de sol.

Tomaron sus manos antes de abandonar el hotel y, nada más salir, las hordas de periodistas y fans estaban ahí para entrevistarlas y confirmarlo todo.

—Sí, estamos saliendo de nuevo. No, no es por marketing y si hemos pasado la noche juntas o no, no es de su incumbencia. —Marceline contestaba a todas las preguntas con profesionalismo, mientras guiaba a su amante, tomada por la cintura entre la multitud hasta llegar a un taxi.

—Debemos ir a tu reino, primero te dejaremos en casa para que hagas las maletas y luego yo empacaré algo. Iré a recogerte en mi coche y nos iremos, creo que la hora de organizar el baile de máscaras ha llegado ya —decía la morena, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella y besando su mano con ternura.

—De acuerdo, debemos hacerlo oficial con un acto público. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que extrañaba ser perseguida por la prensa rosa?

—¿Acaso los paparazzi acosándonos para obtener fotos subidas de tono no eran suficientes para ti? —bromeó, picando de forma coqueta y llevando su mano libre a colocar bien un mechón de cabello rebelde tras su oído.

—Me va el riesgo, ¿no lo sabías? —Continuó con el juego, dedicándole una mirada seductora y una sonrisa socarrona.

—Querida, estás saliendo conmigo por segunda vez. Creo que eso lo dice todo… Te gustan las chicas malas de gran corazón.

—Te equivocas, solo me gustas tú… —susurró con confidencialidad, antes de robarle un beso fugaz y volver a centrar su mirada en el paisaje.

 _«Es demasiado linda… No me esperaba eso, siento que mi cara arde. ¡¿Por qué tiene ese efecto en mí?!»_ pensaba la cantante para sí misma, haciendo una expresión de molestia bastante adorable que consiguió que la princesa soltara una carcajada limpia.

La princesa fue dejada en su residencia y la roquera se puso a hacer las maletas. No sabía por cuánto tiempo debían permanecer en el reino, así que prefirió echar bastante ropa. No tardó demasiado, estaba acostumbrada a empacar gracias a sus giras y conciertos.

Decidió dar media hora de cortesía a Bonnie, preparando unos tentempiés para el viaje tan largo con los que matar el hambre. Contempló su reloj y cogió las llaves del coche, cargó las maletas y arrancó para ir a buscarla.

La avisó con un mensaje antes de salir, por lo que, al llegar a su apartamento, ella ya estaba esperando en la puerta. Salió del coche, la saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla y cargó sus cosas.

—Por aquí, princesa —dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto y ofreciendo su mano como soporte para que entrara con glamour y comodidad.

—Gracias, cariño —agradeció, provocando que, con esa palabra, el rostro de la morena se tornara rojo.

—No hay de qué, mi amor. —Ella también sabía jugar a las cursilerías y dijo eso en un susurro, antes de robarle un beso lento y dulce.

 _«La jugada se volvió contra mí…»_

Sonriendo victoriosa, comenzó a conducir rumbo al reino del que su novia era soberana. El largo trayecto pasó con cierta rapidez, aliviado gracias a la exquisita selección de música, el paisaje y las conversaciones que mantenían

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ya estaban entrando por las puertas del palacio cargadas de maletas y rodeadas por el pueblo emocionado. Parecía que la hora de las explicaciones llegó antes de lo previsto.


	19. Sexual desire

_**Notas de autora desaparecida y ocupada:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos y todas! Lamento mucho todo el tiempo de inactividad. He estado muy liada con la uni y el trabajo, además de que no me sentía nada inspirada. Es un capítulo bastante completito y picante, disfruté escribiéndolo bastante. Si seguís vivos, os lo dedico a todos xD. No me mandéis a la hoguera... U os quedáis sin desenlace y autora troll y pervertida ^^  
**_

* * *

—Parece que ha llegado el gran momento, querida. Te ayudaré a bajar, no te muevas… —murmuró con una sonrisa divertida y complicada, poniendo las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza para dedicarle una mirada con aquellos ojos de hielo que podrían helar el infierno o derretir los polos y, en esa situación, era la segunda posibilidad.

Marceline estacionó a la perfección y con cuidado, abriendo la puerta para salir y saludar a todos con una sonrisa radiante y aquel carisma solar que poseía como estrella musical. Caminó con lentitud, sensualidad y sofisticación, rodeando el coche para abrir la puerta del copiloto haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, ofreciendo su mano como apoyo. La princesa se sonrojó por el comportamiento tan extraño de la contraria, no estaba habituada a que fuera realmente caballerosa y protocolaria, tomó su mano y sintió la exquisita suavidad de sus labios rojos contra la piel de su mano. La saludó como indicaba el protocolo, quizá recordaba más cosas de las que creía.

—Cariño, pareces sorprendida… —susurró traviesa, ayudándola a salir— Por favor, eres el amor de mi vida, estuve estudiando para ser aceptada por el pueblo. Al pueblo pan y circo, ¿no? Démosle el circo y tú te encargas de consultarles…

El pueblo las miraba emocionado, era la primera vez que veían a su soberana haciendo ese tipo de expresión. No era de extrañar, solo la morena podía volverla loca y tímida. Marceline la escoltaba con sofisticación y aquel punto seductor que le ponía a todo lo que hacía. Era una seductora nata y no podía evitarlo. La llevaba tomada de la mano mientras tomaba su cintura con su otra mano fría y la deslizaba con suavidad y habilidad entre el gentío.

—Buenas tardes, me alegra volver a este reino. Extrañaba el paisaje, su fragancia y la curiosidad de su gente… Puede que no sea un rey, pero no tengo nada que envidiarle. Prometo hacerla feliz y compartir la carga que supone gobernar —dijo con un tono de voz educado y una sonrisa cálida y sincera, debía representar la dualidad de la supuesta elegancia de la monarquía y la cercanía de alguien normal.

Bonnie abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras y acciones, mirándola con un sutil sonrojo y una mirada orgullosa y enamorada. Después de tanto tiempo, sí que había madurado. Había madurado y se había convertido en la rosa más hermosa del jardín.

—Me alegra estar de nuevo en casa. Saben que estuve ausente por motivos de trabajo, espero que el príncipe William haya podido gobernar como corresponde. Para celebrar mi regreso y la noticia de mi noviazgo, los invito a una mascarada dentro de una semana en el castillo. Espero verlos allí, todos están invitados. También estará el príncipe.

Avanzaron hasta el castillo entre ovaciones debido a la noticia. Debían entretener y contentar al pueblo y esa era la mejor manera. La mayor no soltó su mano ni el agarre de su cintura hasta que no entraron al palacio. Cuando sus manos abandonaron su piel la pelirrosa sintió un bajón, era el conocido «efecto Marceline». Su simple roce podía envolverla en llamas.

Gumball las estaba esperando sentado en el salón del trono, levantándose cuando las vio aparecer para correr y abrazarlas cálidamente, provocando la sorpresa y risas de las mujeres, quienes llevaron sus manos a acariciar su cabello y espalda para reconfortarlo.

—¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡Podríais haber llamado o dado señales de vida! —dijo, aferrándose con más fuerza a ambas. Quién sabe lo que había estado imaginando con su mente apocalíptica.

—Hey, podrías haber puesto la tele. Despertamos suspiros y volvemos locas a los paparazzi —contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa complicada, alborotando el cabello del más pequeño—. Tengo un cuñado con una imaginación muy viva, seguro que el accidente automovilístico es lo más suave que ha pasado por tu cerebro de arcoíris.

—¡Oye! —protestó algo avergonzado.

—¿Acaso me equivoco? —preguntó en un sarcasmo, alzando una de sus cejas y dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona e insoportable. Aquel gesto le recordó tanto a Marshall que se sonrojó y apartó su mirada.

—No… Tienes razón.

—Le recordaste a Marshall —murmuró la princesa junto a su oído en un susurro travieso y una sonrisita.

—Ya me di cuenta… Es tan divertido de molestar como tú —picó, guiñando uno de sus ojos y sacando su lengua.

Uno de los sirvientes sacó el equipaje y lo llevó a las habitaciones para que otra de ellos colocara la ropa en los armarios del dormitorio de la princesa. Mientras tanto, la pareja estaba en una reunión con los consejeros reales y algunos representantes del pueblo para planearlo todo respecto al baile de máscaras. Cuando acabaron, subieron hasta su habitación y se sentaron en la cama, pudiendo respirar tranquilamente al fin… Habían sido más de dos horas de aburrida reunión y les había pasado factura a ambas, tanto a la roquera como a la princesa que había perdido la habilidad de soportar aquello.

—Un minuto más y hubiera huido contigo por la ventana… —protestó la morena, dejándose caer sobre la mullida cama y suaves sábanas de seda mientras suspiraba pesadamente, mirando los ricos artesonados de madera del techo.

Tenía uno de sus brazos extendidos que la pelirrosa utilizó como almohada para acomodarse a su lado y abrazarse de forma posesiva y tierna, cosa que hizo que la contraria se sonrojara y sonriera enternecida por su comportamiento, perdiendo sus dedos entre sus mechones rosados.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó juguetona, tomándose el lujo de perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos celestes.

—Estoy cansada y tú también. Sé que esto nos pone las pilas a las dos… —murmuraba con suavidad, levantando su cabeza para mirarla a esos ojos de hielo que lograban despertar sus pasiones más oscuras, delineando las suaves formas del rostro de Marceline con sus dedos, deteniéndose a la altura del mentón para alzarlo levemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esta vez con profundidad y cierto brillo travieso— No obstante, sé que esto es mejor para ello… —ronroneaba al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando peligrosamente a sus labios temblorosos, haciendo que ella tragara saliva extasiada y que su palidez habitual fuera sustituida por el rojo de un tomate.

Tomó posesión de sus labios en un principio con suavidad, pero rodó sobre sí misma para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella y que el beso adoptara un carácter más apasionado y descarado, sonriendo mientras sus labios permanecían en aquel duelo y soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando la mayor la tomó por la nuca para acortar la poca distancia entre ambas y profundizar el beso, metiendo su lengua perforada con descaro para hacer de aquel beso una delicia, reencontrándose con aquella vieja conocida.

Mientras se besaban, las manos frías y pálidas se introdujeron por el lino de la camisa para palpar la piel cálida y rosada, adaptándose a sus formas con las yemas de sus dedos, describiendo líneas imaginarias de forma juguetona, para pasar a acariciar sus costados y el abdomen plano con sus pulgares, haciendo un poco de presión para arrancarle un jadeo que provocó que ella mordiera su lengua en una actitud traviesa. Como respuesta, Marceline descendió con parsimonia, erizando cada poro de su piel, metiéndose por el pantalón para acariciar sus glúteos sobre la ropa interior, antes de saltarse aquella frontera con descaro también, tomando el elástico para estirarlo y que la golpeara para provocarla.

Aquella acción desencadenó algo en el cerebro de Bonnie que hizo que ella tampoco se quedara quieta. Ella también sabía jugar. Con sus manos cálidas, la despojó de su chaqueta de cuero, lanzándola lejos y comenzando a soltar los botones de la camisa, abriéndola para admirar aquella obra de arte llamada Marceline. El exquisito contraste entre la palidez absoluta de su piel con la lencería de encaje negro y aquellos músculos de acero con ese piercing tan travieso del ombligo. Acarició su abdomen primero de forma lenta y con sus uñas, para después hacerlo de forma más brusca, metiendo sus dedos entre su piel y ascendiendo hasta los costados, haciendo que jadeara por el dolor y la arañara levemente.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de negar que tienes un puntito masoquista? —preguntó traviesa, separándose de sus labios con una mordida y dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambas. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y apartó su mirada, ahora estaba rojo Ferrari.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando… —respondió sin mirarla, intentando disimular el creciente sonrojo.

—Quizá lo hagas cuando admitas lo que te excita dominarme y hacerme daño… No mientas, cariño… Si no fueras sádica, no aceptarías hacerme daño ni pondrías tanto esfuerzo en hacerlo —ronroneaba divertida entre cada beso que iba dejando por su cuello pálido y terso, pasando su lengua por el tatuaje de mordiscos y provocando que hasta el último poro de su piel se erizara con aquel contacto. Le arrancó un jadeo cuando volvió a acariciar esa zona con sus labios de terciopelo y viajó a besar su clavícula y escote mientras describía la línea que dividía su abdomen en dos perfectas mitades en una actitud seductora y juguetona—. Encuentro adorable que te esfuerces en negarlo cuando es más que obvio —gruñó, mordiendo su oído decorado con muchos aros de plata y pasando su lengua por él. Ella tembló y se retorció deliciosamente.

—Mierda… —protestaba sin despegar las manos de su cuerpo. No quería renunciar al contacto íntimo que le daba el masaje en su espalda.

—¿Qué sucede, chica mala? ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo también puedo jugar? ¿No decías que eras la cosa menos sumisa de la existencia? Pues ahora pareces un corderito… —Realmente estaba disfrutando con aquella tortura, había olvidado lo que sucedía cuando era ella quien tomaba el control— Voy a hacer algo que solo una sádica como tú haría y ha hecho incontables veces… —Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios mientras sonreía de forma traviesa y los acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos— Puedo ver en tus ojos la oposición porque sabes de qué estoy hablando… Te he calentado y ahora te vas a enfriar con una ducha fría o seguirás con el calentón… No voy a hacer nada.

Dicho eso, se levantó para colocar bien su ropa, incluyendo su tanga algo descolocado por la jugada de la contraria. No podía dejar de sonreír con superioridad ante la expresión que tenía su novia, se veía vulnerable y enfadada al mismo tiempo, casi ofendida y eso la hizo reír con sensualidad, dedicándole una mirada socarrona.

—Deja de calentarme, joder. O te comportas o acabarás contra la pared y pienso profanar los dos agujeros y hacer que no puedas caminar en una temporada —protestó sonrojada, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho—. La princesa es una dama, pero una… en la cama y yo lo sé muy bien. Dijiste que no me harías nada, pero yo podría levantarte en cada embestida… No sería la primera vez que lo hago ni la primera vez que tengo que llevarte en brazos porque no puedes dar un paso —decía de forma traviesa, lamiendo sus labios y alborotando su melena negra con sensualidad, quitando su camisa gris y adoptando una pose seductora—. Yo también sé jugar…

En aquellos momentos, ambas habían tenido sus jugadas magistrales y habían sido avergonzadas y calentadas. La princesa estaba a punto de comenzar a arder en sus propias llamas debido a los recuerdos de todo lo que Marcy había mencionado. Era cierto que habían sido bastante más «cuidadosas y recatadas» en sus últimos encuentros.

—Dije que no puedes tocarme… —protestaba, con sus manos en jarra evitando mirarla para disimular el deseo y su vergüenza.

—En ese caso… Voy a darme una ducha fría y ciertas atenciones —suspiró divertida, levantándose de la cama para caminar de forma sensual y seguir provocándola. Ella enrojeció más, casi podía verse el humo de su calentura.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? Dijiste que no me ibas a tocar y que no podía tocarte, no que no pudiera jugar conmigo misma… —respondió divertida, volteando para guiñarle un ojo y seguir caminando hasta el baño.

—Te odio…

—Sabes que me amas y adoras mi perversión —contestó entre carcajadas desde el baño.

* * *

 _ **He aquí de nuevo la autora pesada xdd.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan de la Bonnie traviesa y la Marcy corderito? ¿Alguna idea para la mascarada? Soy toda oídos. Espero sus comentarios ^^, aunque sean insultos hacia mi persona descuidada. Soy una mala autora, lo sé. No es culpa mía, es el universo que no quiere que veáis a estas dos (?)  
**_


End file.
